Quand un soleil blanc se lèvera
by Fizwizbizzz
Summary: On est en 1971, Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily Evans et ses amies commencent leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Bagarres, Cours, Quidditch, Sectes, Amitiés et Amours... La petite bande va avoir une année surchargée!
1. Bazar sur le quai neuf trois quarts

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à la grande et illustre JKR  
  
'Tite note de l'Auteur: Pl1 de gros zibous à Jordane et Marie pour avoir bien voulu vous farcir l'histoire en long et en large, ça m'a carrément donné envie de continuer. Encore un gros gros zibous à ma Marie-No préférée et aussi à Claudine et Wislane et tous les autres (j'espère que j'en oublie pas) pour être Verseau, et nous soûler affreusement avec ça. Je répète encore une fois que les verseaux ne sont pas les plus forts, et que moi, au moins, j'ai le même signe astro qu'Orlando (d'où super-compatibilité) !! Merci à Camille dont je me suis fortement inspirée pour écrire la réplique de Tara sur l'égoïsme d'Emmy. Et enfin, un très très gros zibous à toi, lecteur, qui a gentiment décidé de sacrifier un peu de temps libre pour te plonger dans la vie de mon petit Jamesie et de ma petite Lily  
Chapitre 1: Bazar sur le quai 9 3/4  
Lily Evans et son amie Emily Farell marchaient dans King's Cross. Elles étaient plongées dans une conversation des plus interrésantes de spéculations sur les futurs couples qui se formeraient à Poudlard, quand Emily s'arrêta soudainement, et, en plantant Lily là, se dirigea en courant vers un petit groupe de quatre garçons.  
  
Elle se jeta au cou de l'un d'eux, un brun avec des lunettes rondes:  
  
" -Bout d'chou!! s'écria-t-elle, en plantant un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, Comment ça va?  
  
- Emmy, s'exclama-t-il en riant, Qu'est ce qui te prend? T'as mangé trop de grenouilles, en France?  
  
- Espèce d'idiot! répondit-elle en se pendant au cou d'un autre brun, un peu plus grand et costaud, Les français appellent ça "faire la bise", Ils le font tous!  
  
- S'ils le font tous, concéda le garçon, à qui elle venait de "faire la bise" à son tour.  
  
- Tu vas bien, Nounou?  
  
- Tu sais, Emmy, j'ai un prénom, aussi: la plupart des gens m'appellent Sirius...  
  
- Je sais, répondit-elle, mais j'aime bien Nounou... James râle pas quand je l'appelle Bout d'chou!  
  
- Comme tu en parles... commença le dit Bout d'chou  
  
- Ah non, tu vas pas commencer, s'exclama t'elle, Bonjour Remus!" reprit- elle en continuant son marathon de bises  
  
Lily s'avança alors avec un air moqueur:  
  
" - Alors, les mecs, on a pas l'habitude de se faire embrasser par une fille? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'étaient les garçons les plus populaires de l'école"  
  
Potter s'arrêta net et la fixa d'un air de défi:  
  
" -Lily.  
  
- James, répondit-elle sur le même ton  
  
- Hé ! s'écria une voix indignée  
  
- Excuse-moi, je t'avais pas vu, Black, reprit-elle, mais depuis que Potter a dépassé le mètre soixante, c'est vrai qu'il t'éclipse...  
  
- C'est pas ça, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, t'as posé ta malle sur mon pied."  
  
Elle se retourna et constata les orteils de Black, écrabouillés par sa lourde valise.  
  
" - Exact, répondit-elle sans bouger  
  
- Ca te dérangerait de l'enlever ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi-même?  
  
- Parce que ce serait trop beau que tu l'aies pas piégé.  
  
- De plus en plus perspicace, Black!"  
  
Elle sortit une baguette de sa poche, et déplaça la malle.  
  
" - Tu ne m'as pas manqué, s'exclama Potter  
  
- C'est pas gentil, ça, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement triste. Toi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué: J'ai eu plein de bonnes idées pendant les vacances, mais je pouvais pas les tester...  
  
- Evans, tu vas...  
  
- Euh oui... bon, coupa Emily qui sentait que la situation allait dégénérer, regarde, Lily! Il y a Elsa et Tara, là-bas !  
  
- On se reverra, Evans, menaça Potter  
  
- J'attends que ça, Jamesie chéri... répondit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement pour ne pas risquer de recevoir un coup ou un sort"  
  
Et comme il lui lançait un regard noir, elle lui envoya des baisers de loin, histoire de l'énerver un peu plus.  
  
Lily Evans était une jeune fille rousse, avec de grands yeux émeraudes. Si elle se permettait de se moquer de la taille de Potter, c'est qu'elle-même mesurait 1m75. C'était une jeune fille spirituelle, douée, et avec un esprit très vif. Elle savait analyser les situations, ce qui faisait d'elle une gardienne exemplaire, et une adversaire redoutable à la joute verbale, ce qu'elle pratiquait à haut niveau et à plein temps avec James Potter.  
  
Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, James Potter et Lily Evans se détestaient. C'était de notoriété public, et tout le monde savait que quand l'un approchait l'autre, il valait mieux fuir. Lily ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait autant de mal à supporter Potter, mais elle le détestait, c'est tout. C'était physique: il n'y avait pas un moment où ne lui vienne une réplique cinglante quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle; elle avait besoin de le chercher, c'était comme un défi. Et en général, elle le trouvait...  
  
James s'illustrait dans la longue lignée des Potter. Il était plutôt bon en cours, mais pas plus, cependant, il était remarquable en métamorphose, où il excellait. Il était bon sur un balai, aussi, et faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, tout comme Lily, mais en qualité de poursuiveur. Il avait donc de très bons réflexes, qui lui étaient très utiles pour esquiver les réponses à ses farces. En effet, Potter était le leader des Maraudeurs, composés de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et lui. Clan qui était le plus grand consommateur de Zonko, et au plus grand désespoir des Serpentard, qui en étaient la cible principale. Pour tout ça, entre autre, Potter était très populaire. De plus, il était plutôt mignon, avec ses yeux bleu ciel brillants, son sourire charmeur, et ses cheveux noir de jais toujours en pagaille, ce qui lui donnait un air gamin excessivement craquant. Il avait toujours été plutôt petit, d'où son surnom Bout d'chou par Emmy, qui le connaissait depuis toujours, mais il avait beaucoup grandi pendant l'été, et la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, que James Potter était devenu la nouvelle proie de Narcissa Dreams, la bimbo du collège.  
  
Lily rejoint ses amies, dont Elsa Weasley, une petite rousse à taches de rousseur. Contrairement à Lily, dont les cheveux tiraient sur le châtain, les siens étaient vraiment roux carotte. C'était une fille plutôt rigolote, prête à tout, qui était toujours la première complice des revanches contre les Maraudeurs, et qui, cinq grand frères obligent, avait l'habitude de devoir parler fort pour se faire entendre. Il y avait aussi Tara Contempsi, une jolie brune au teint de porcelaine, style Blanche-neige, version 1971, et avec les cheveux jusqu'au bas du dos. C'était la littéraire du groupe, toujours un livre à la main. Elle paraissait bien silencieuse et timide, mais pour qui la connaissait, elle était la confidente idéale, donnant le bon conseil, toujours sérieuse, et capable d'une patience incroyable.  
  
Mais celle qui était vraiment sa meilleure amie, c'était Emmy. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'Elsa, mais pas de beaucoup, blonde comme les blés, et avec des yeux noisette pétillants. Elle était dynamique, souriante, et elle avait un humour très développé. Comme elle tournait tout en dérision, elle ne se prenait jamais la tête, et dès qu'elle trouvait que quelque chose était trop compliqué, elle se dépêchait de trouver une manière de réduire le problème. Avec Lily, la complicité était absolue, et elles pouvaient tout à fait communiquer par un simple regard. Elles pensaient toujours à la même chose en même temps, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de passer leur temps à parler. Elle était très appréciée, car toujours joyeuse et optimiste, et n'aimait pas se disputer. Elle avait cependant ses défauts. Il était difficile de lui parler de choses vraiment sérieuses,elle adorait colporter les rumeurs, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses, et était une adepte de la divination, ce avec quoi elle soûlait tout le monde. Pour Lily qui ne croyait qu'en la science, c'était insupportable de la voir boire les paroles du professeur de divination. Mais surtout, elle était amie avec Potter et Black. Tous trois avaient grandi à Godric's Hollow, une petite bourgade, et s'adoraient comme des frères. Elle était donc partagée entre un groupe et l'autre, et, ne pouvant jouer contre l'un des camps, prenait partie pour l'un ou l'autre selon l'humeur. Cela-dit, c'était souvent contre les Maraudeurs...  
  
" - Les Maraudeurs..." pensa Lily avec une grimace de dégoût  
  
Non seulement elle détestait le "chef", mais aussi les autres, à commencer par Black. Sirius Black: Grand, beau, brun, drôle et sympa. Voilà comment le définirait n'importe quelle file prise à Poudlard. Lily était- elle donc la seule à le voir comme il était réellement? Black n'avait strictement aucun intérêt. Il était le premier quand il s'agissait de trouver un bon coup à faire aux Serpentard, mais, même si la plupart du temps, il faut avouer que touts les Gryffondor étaient ravis de voir les Serpentard humiliés, il se fichait complètement des points qu'il faisait perdre à sa maison, et était toujours le dernier à essayer de les regagner. Globalement, il était moyen en classe. Moyen, c'est à dire qu'il se débrouillait pour réussir ses examens, mais que sinon, il n'en faisait pas une. Il était très grand et dépassait Lily d'au moins une tête. Sa tête à lui, était surmontée d'une épaisse tignasse brune, qui, à défaut d'avoir été coupée à temps lui balayait le visage à chaque mouvement. D'aucuns y voyaient du charme. Pour Lily, c'était plutôt un manque d'attention pour son apparence que d'empêcher qui que se soit d'apercevoir ses yeux. Ses yeux, Lily les avait vu une fois. Il étaient magnifique: Noirs, très profonds et très grands, mais il n'en faisait pas un atout. Son vrai atout était son sourire. En effet, il avait un grand sourire franc et rieur qui laissait voir de grandes dents toujours blanches. Il était donc considéré comme le tombeur de l'école, et quand il faisait ses yeux de chien battu, même McGonnagal ne résistait pas. Objectivement, il était plutôt drôle et sympa, enfin... sauf avec Lily, qui le lui rendait bien...  
  
Il y avait aussi Peter Pettigrow, qui valait à peine d'être cité. Il était petit, avec des cheveux blonds sur le sommet du crâne, plutôt carrément enrobé, avec de petits yeux noirs qui perçaient difficilement au milieu de ses grosses joues. Il traînait avec les Maraudeurs, mais on se demandait vraiment pourquoi. Emmy disait qu'il était plutôt marrant, dans son genre: assez cynique, en particulier avec les Serpentard. D'après elle, il servait plus ou moins d'espion: en se cachant, il pouvait observer les ennemis, mais pour Lily, il n'était qu'un suiveur. Il évitait de se mouiller, et s'éclipsait vite quand on venait demander des comptes aux Maraudeurs. Cependant, bizarrement, tout le monde avait l'air de bien l'aimer, pour une raison étrange qui échappait complètement à Lily.  
  
Enfin, le dernier Maraudeur était Remus Lupin. C'était celui que Lily aimait le plus. Ou détestait le moins... D'ailleurs c'était le seul qu'elle appelait par son prénom. Il n'était pas Particulièrement grand ni particulièrement petit. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qui interpellait en premier: son joyau c'était ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux bleus clairs dans lesquels on se noyait si on avait le malheur de plonger dans son regard. Ils étaient différents de ceux de James, dans lesquels brillait quelque chose, comme une lueur de joie. Dans ceux-là, c'était un mystère impénétrable. Même lui semblait renfermer un grand secret, quelque chose qui expliquerait cette perpétuelle lassitude sur son visage, son teint pâle, son calme effrayant, quelque chose qui représenterait ce qu'il était vraiment, qui ferait tomber ce masque qu'il semblait porter. C'était l'intello des maraudeurs. Les idées fusaient de Potter ou Black, et lui se débrouillait pour les rendre faisable. C'était celui qui était le plus gentil avec Lily, d'ailleurs, c'était le premier qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle se rappelait très bien. Il était seul dans son compartiment, et, hésitante, elle était entré et avait demandé si la place était prise. Avec un grand sourire, il avait répondu que non, et là, elle avait fait la grande erreur de ne pas résister à l'attraction de ses yeux. Oh! Elle n'aurait pas voulu sortir avec lui, mais elle était subjuguée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir, du moins tant qu'il n'aurait des lunettes noires. Elle s'était assise, et, en rangeant sa malle, elle avait laché un grimoire qui lui serait tombé su la tête si, avec des réflexes extraordinaires, il ne l'avait rattrapé. Il avait sourit en voyant le livre: il l'avait déjà lu et beaucoup aimé, Lily aussi, et de là, il avait débuté une grande conversation, qui aurait pu se terminer en amitié s'il n'avait rejoint les Maraudeurs. Elle en avait quand même gardé une très bonne opinion, et il lui semblait que de temps à autres, il lui lançait un regard complice.  
Lily et ses amies s'étreignirent longuement, tout en parlant et rigolant, chacune pressée de raconter se vacances. Malheureusement, leurs joyeuses retrouvailles furent interrompues par un sifflement sonore. Une grande jeune fille de 17 ans, avec des cheveux châtains clairs enroulés dans un turban et une longue robe qui se voulait la rendre mystérieuse, appela les élèves. Lily et Elsa commencèrent à râler, mais comme Tara s'avançait vers la 7ème année, elles la suivirent. Lily vit que les Maraudeurs s'étaient déjà approchés en rigolant et en se moquant de la fille. Elle sembla montrer quelque chose, et Potter manqua de s'étrangler, ce qui fit presser le pas à Lily.  
  
Alors qu'elles arrivaient, Black s'effondra dans les bras d'Emmy, en faisant semblant de pleurer:  
  
"- Ca y est, Emmy, ç'en est fini de nous: Dumbledore a définitivement pété un câble!  
  
- Je me demande comment nous allons survivre, s'exclama Remus, l'air déconfit"  
  
Emmy s'avança vers la jeune fille de septième année:  
  
" - Sybille, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
  
Ladite Sybille se pencha et fit étinceler un insigne de préfet en chef. Lily eut un haut-le-c?ur, et Elsa avait une grimace de consternation sur le visage. Tara n'avait rien dit, mais l'horreur se lisait dans ses yeux. Lily croisa le regard de Potter, encore sous le choc. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, ils se regardèrent, et Lily aurait juré qu'on pouvait déceler de la compassion dans ses yeux, puis, se ressaisissant, Potter détourna vite le regard, mais sans aucun signe de méchanceté. Seule Emmy semblait enchantée:  
  
" - Sybille! Tu es préfète en chef! C'est génial! Je suis vraiment ravie que l'on aie enfin reconnu ton talent! N'est-ce pas, Lily!"  
  
Lily fut tirée de son état d'ébêtement:  
  
"- Eh bien... euh... oui... enfin...  
  
- Ce que veut dire Lily, c'est qu'elle est ravie que tu sois devenue préfète, mais qu'elle pensait que c'était Roman White qui le deviendrait, intervint une voix que Lily connaissait trop bien"  
  
Elle n'en revenait pas: James Potter venait de l'aider à se désembourber! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça quelques heures auparavant, elle aurait tout de suite appelé l'asile, mais là!  
  
" - Oui, je comprends, répondit Sybille, mais tu n'es pas entièrement trompée, Lily, Roman est bel et bien préfet avec moi."  
  
Lily leva la tête et se trouva nez à nez, si on peut dire, avec les yeux de Potter. Elle s'efforça de faire passer par le regard sa plus totale incompréhension, en même temps qu'un grand soulagement. Cela devait faire un drôle de mélange, car il la regarda avec amusement, puis lui fit un clin d'?il. Lily détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues s'empourprer, que Potter se soit moqué d'elle.  
  
" - Sybille, c'est vraiment fantastique, minaudait Emmy, je suis si contente pour toi! Nous allons enfin passer une année interrésante, rajouta- t-elle en lançant un regard noir aux Maraudeurs"  
  
Mais Emmy était la seule ravie que Sybille Trelawney aie eu ce poste: Cette- dernière était en effet un véritable cauchemar. Elle se prenait pour la Cassandre du nouveau siècle, et, à l'image du personnage légendaire, se sentait incomprise que personne ne l'écoute. La seule différence, c'est que Cassandre prédisait des catastrophes, oui, que personne ne la croyait, oui, mais elle, au moins, elle disait la vérité!!!  
  
Emmy était la seule à croire aux balivernes de Sybille, qui lui faisait des consultations gratuites. Chaque semaine, elle avait son horoscope affiché dans sa chambre, prenait peur à chaque fois que la pseudo- médium prévoyait un grave accident (environ deux fois par jour) et rabâchait perpétuellement à Lily que si elle avait mauvais caractère, c'est parce qu'elle était une Verseau (ce qui agaçait prodigieusement tout le monde), ce à quoi répondait généralement Lily, que pour une vierge, elle avait vraiment tendance à râler, et Emmy objectait que "oui, mais je suis ascendant Taureau, quand même!", et Sybille acquiesçait de la tête fortement.  
  
Black s'avança avec cette lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux quand il allait faire le mariole:  
  
" - Je vois déjà les nouvelles réformes que tu vas soumettre à Dumbledore: augmentation des cours de divination...  
  
- Qui bien sûr ne seront plus une option... continua Remus  
  
- Obligation de prévoir son horoscope tous les matins... enchaîna Pettigrow  
  
- Et déclamation de textes des plus grand de la "médiumnité"! conclut Potter  
  
- Sans oublier le service voyant à disposition des élèves..." ajouta une voix que personne n'aurait cru entendre  
  
Chacun regarda Tara avec effarement de la voir prendre partie dans un débat de ce genre, qui plus est pour embêter quelqu'un. Mais Elsa, à qui il en fallait plus pour la démonter s'exclama:  
  
" - Et bien sûr, la cerise sur le gâteau, tous les cours en rapport à la divination!"  
  
Ce fut une idée somptueuse, et chacun y alla de son commentaire de la façon dont McGonnagal devrait interpréter le tableau astral pour connaître l'animagus correspondant à chacun, ou pourquoi Binns devrait expliquer comment les gobelins ont perdu leur 63ème bataille parce qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté la voyante du coin.  
  
Tous lançaient des idées au hasard, mais il faut bien avouer que les meilleures venaient de Potter et ... Tara!  
  
Sirius allait proposer quelque chose, mais le regard glacial d'Emmy l'en dissuada.  
  
" - Bande d'imbéciles! s'exclama-t-elle vivement, vous êtes vraiment une bande de gamins. Ne voyez vous pas à quel point il est difficile pour cette pauvre Sybille d'avoir un tel don..."  
  
Sybille les regarda d'un sourire triste, celui qui disait qu'elle sentait des choses atroces, mais que, la pauvre, elle était résignée à accepter son terrible don.  
  
"- Oh! enchaîna-t-elle lentement, la colère ralentissant son ton, Loin que ceci m'étonne de la part des petits idiots puérils que sont James et Sirius, bien que j'avoue que je pensais que vous respecteriez un peu plus un sujet qui me tiens tant à c?ur."  
  
Potter et Black se regardèrent, l'air penaud, et furent pris tout-à- coup d'un grand intérêt pour leur chaussures.  
  
" - Je n'en attendais pas moins d'étudiantes irresponsables comme Elsa et Lily. Je ne me demande vraiment pas pourquoi on ne t'a pas choisie comme préfète, Lily!"  
  
Elsa et Lily voulurent prendre un air outré, mais leurs yeux trahissaient leur embarras.  
  
" - Pour un suiveur sans une once de personnalité - je parle de toi, Peter - et un pseudo-philosophe qui se veut réfléchi mais qui est incapable d'aligner trois idées - Remus - rien d'exceptionnel !"  
  
Peter se ratatina encore un peu plus sur lui-même et dans les yeux bleus de Remus luait une pointe de culpabilité.  
  
" - Mais toi, Tara, toi! Je t'ai confié mes pires peines! Je te croyais compréhensive! Comment... comment oses-tu? Tu me dégoûtes!"  
  
Mais là, contre toute attente, les joues de Tara rougirent, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, elle s'approcha d'Emmy croisa les bras et la toisa du regard, avec mépris:  
  
" - J'espère que tu plaisantes, Emily, commença-t-elle, menaçante  
  
- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je plaisante? répondit-elle du même ton  
  
- Tu sais, Emily, ça nous ferait très plaisir que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Si tu veux croire à des balivernes... -non, tu te tais!- Des balivernes racontées par une fille qui se regarde tellement le nombril qu'elle est persuadée qu'elle a le pouvoir sur chaque personne, qu'elle a le don de déterminer le destin de tous selon son envie ou ce que lui dictes ce qu'elle pense être une "transe" -"transe"! Tu parles- Si tu penses que cette greluche -oui, toi, Sybille- est capable de t'assurer le moment où tu feras ci ou ça, ok. C'est pas notre faute si tu es une espèce de gourde naïve, et d'ailleurs, on s'en fiche pas mal, et on a aucune intention d'essayer de te sortir de ta bêtise, c'est ton problème. Mais au moins, tu nous lâches les basques avec ça. Nous, notre destin, on compte bien le prendre en main, et pas rester passif devant ce que pourrait nous dire une pseudo-voyante, et peut importe ce que ça peut te faire! Tu peux lire ton horoscope, expliquer à Lily qu'elle est Verseau, que tu es ascendant Taureau ou même me dire que je réagis comme ça parce que je suis Capricorne, on s'en contrefiche - et encore, je reste polie - Tu expliquais à Potter et Black qu'il devait respecter ton choix! -c'est la meilleure, ça!- Tu veux qu'on respecte un choix qu'on a même pas fait? Pourquoi tu nous imposerait d'y croire tout simplement pour te faire plaisir? Pourquoi toi, justement, tu n'arrêterais pas d'y croire, pour nous faire plaisir? Après tout, si on vote, on est sept contre deux! Alors, tu vois, tu te bousilles la vie si ça te chante, mais nous on s'en fiche, nous, tu nous laisse faire ce qu'on veut, et si on a envie de se payer la tête de l'autre cruche, on le fait. Manifestement, ça t'as échappé, mais on est en démocratie! Tu vois, tu es pas la Reine! Je vais t'expliquer un principe très simple: ça, c'est le Soleil, et ça c'est la Terre, tu vois? "La Terre tourne autour du soleil" et non pas "La Terre tourne autour d'Emily Farrel"! C'est bon, t'as compris ou faut que je te ré explique? Parce que si tu veux..."  
  
Tara s'arrêta net: une main venait de s'appliquer avec violence sur sa joue gauche. Elle ne rendit pas sa gifle à Emmy mais la regarda avec une lueur démente dans les yeux:  
  
" - Tu sais ce qu'on dit: Y a que la vérité qui blesse."  
  
Et sur ce, elle monta dans le Poudlard Express laissant chacun les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.  
  
'-^-^-^-'  
  
Voilà pour le début! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, petit lecteur? Surtout, s'il y a un truc qui cloche, ou que tu adores mon histoire (c'est possible aussi...) donne-moi ton avis!  
  
Tout pl1 de Zibous  
  
Fizwizbiz 


	2. Quand James s'en mêle

Disclaimer:  
J'aimerais beaucoup vous annoncer que tout l'univers d'Harry Potter m'appartient, que je gagne plein de sous avec et que je suis célèbre dans le monde entier. Le seul problème, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, et que tout cela aurait plutôt tendance à être la description de JK Rowling  
  
'Tite Note de l'Auteur:  
Je fais encore et toujours une montagne de zibous à Marie-Noëlle, Jordane, Wislane et Ophélia qui sont mes premières lectrices.  
Je fais aussi des zibous à mes tous premiers reviewers: sfavillante, Kate Potter, sumiré, Lana, Csame, HiRoShImA et Alexia qui sont absolument géniaux et à qui je dédicace ce chapitre.  
Et enfin, je fais un énorme énorme zibou à quelqu'un dont je tairais le nom au cas où certaines de mes copines viendraient lire ce chapitre. Je remercie cette personne car elle m'a fait passer une semaine absolument géniale, et je l'aime beaucoup.  
Ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement long, ni particulièrement passionnant, mais il sert de transition, et permet de mieux comprendre les personnages et de faire plus vivant. J'essaierai de vous mettre assez vite le troisième chapitre, où il y a beaucoup plus d'action.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Quand James s'en mêle  
  
James était effaré. Il regarda Sirius qui haussa les épaules. Il voyait derrière sa mèche rebelle ses yeux remplis de questions.  
  
Jamais il n'avait vu Contempsi dans un tel état. Il avait cru qu'elle allait faire une crise nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas crié, au contraire, elle avait parlé très calmement, mais une telle colère se dégageait d'elle qu'il n'aurait pas risqué de s'en approcher.  
  
Tout le quai les regardait actuellement, et James ne se demandait pas pourquoi. Le tableau ne devait pas être très reluisant: lui et Sirius d'un côté, un peu en retrait Peter. Trelawney s'était reculée quand Contemspi avait parlé, et était revenue au niveau d'Evans et de Weasley qui se lançaient des regards de totale incompréhension, et Remus était un peu derrière elles. Quant à Emmy, elle était planté au milieu de tout ce beau monde, et bouillait de colère. Elle était toute rouge, et sa main tremblait encore  
  
Evans chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Weasley qui lui répondit et se dirigea vers Emmy. Evans regarda James. Décidément, elle y prenait goût, au jeu du regard! James eut un sourire en se remémorant la tête qu'elle avait fait quand il l'avait sauvée de Trelawney tout à l'heure, et manifestement, Evans prit cela comme une moquerie, car elle le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à Contempsi?" s'exclama Peter  
  
James sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à entendre parler quelqu'un:  
  
" - Je sais pas, mais franchement...  
  
- Franchement, continua Sirius, elle avait pas totalement tort!  
  
- Non, c'est sûr, mais bon, quand même, elle y est allée un peu fort!  
  
- La mère de Tara a fait une dépression à cause d'une voyante, intervint Remus  
  
- Comment tu sais ça? demandèrent les trois autres en ch?ur  
  
- C'est ce que Elsa a dit à Lily, expliqua-t-il  
  
- Oh! se contenta de répondre Peter  
  
- Ouais, mais elle y est quand même allée trop fort. T'as vu dans quel état elle a mis Emmy? Elle peut bien laisser ses problèmes personnels de côté, pour ses amies!  
  
- Tu exagères, James, objecta Sirius  
  
- Je m'en fiche! Allez voir Emmy, moi, je vais remettre Contempsi à sa place!"  
  
Ses amis s'éloignèrent en lui lançant des regards inquiets pour aller voir Emmy, qui semblait maintenant extrêmement mal à l'aise. James commençait à monter dans le wagon, quand il croisa Evans:  
  
" - Où tu vas, Potter?  
  
- Je t'ai parlé, à toi?  
  
- Non, Dieu merci! Mais je te déconseille d'aller voir Tara.  
  
- Si tu savais à quel point je me contrefiche de tes conseils!  
  
- Oh, mais t'inquiète pas, j'en suis tout à fait consciente, mais celle qui n'est pas consciente de ce qu'elle fait, c'est Tara, et ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle t'en colle une si tu oses entrer dans un périmètre de moins de deux mètres de diamètre autour d'elle.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait arriver à me toucher, Evans?  
  
- Si j'étais toi, Potter, j'éviterais de me la ramener. T'as peut-être fait -enfin!- ta poussée de croissance, cet été, mais tu es à peine plus grand que moi, et Tara, énervée comme elle est peut très bien te mettre au tapis.  
  
- Si t'es aussi confiante en la force de ta copine, on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'interdis d'aller la voir?"  
  
Les immenses yeux verts d'Evans s'éclairèrent de fureur, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait trop loin  
  
" - Oh, mais je disais ça pour toi! Ne te gêne pas pour moi, surtout!  
  
- Bon, bah c'est bon alors.  
  
- C'est bon alors."  
  
Evans descendit sur le quai, en lui laçant des regards noirs. James avança dans le couloir, et aperçut Contempsi dans l'un des compartiments. Il entra, et elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de fureur:  
  
" - Dis-donc, commença-t-il, t'y es allée un peu fort avec Emmy.  
  
- Oh! cool! répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux, Un tiers! On m'a toujours dit que dans une dispute, on avait toujours besoin d'un tiers. Alors, toi, qui te veux l'ami d'Emmy mais qui passe ton temps à la casser, quel est ton avis?"  
  
James la regarda comme si elle était dingue.  
  
" - Je passe pas mon temps à la casser!  
  
- Non, pas du tout.  
  
- Tu te fiches de moi, là!  
  
- Qui ?!? Moi !?! Nooooooon !!! J'oserais pas....  
  
- Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, là!  
  
- Oui, répondit une voix dans son dos, et elle a pas tort.  
  
- Emmy! Ca va?  
  
- Ca me fait très plaisir que tu veuilles t'occuper de moi comme ça, Bout d'chou, mais je vais me débrouiller, merci.  
  
- Mais enfin, Emmy...  
  
- Et encore, tu as du bol qu'elle ne t'aies pas arraché un oeil, dans l'état où elle est! reprit-elle alors que Contempsi la regardait méchamment.  
  
- Mais Emmy...  
  
- Bon, maintenant, James, tu sors avant que je te fasse pousser de jolies oreilles de lapin!  
  
- Mais Emmy, je...  
  
- ...comptais partir? Ca tombe bien ça alors! Allez, dehors!"  
  
James sortit furieux: Contempsi s'était moquée de lui, Emmy s'était moquée de lui, il n'avait pas pu résoudre le problème, et maintenant, plus moyen de satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle ou de passer pour le preux chevalier qui défend la jolie châtelaine. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Evans allait se payer sa tête!  
  
Il essaya bien de tendre l'oreille (comprendre: la coller contre la porte), mais les filles ne parlaient pas assez fort: impossible de comprendre, alors il redescendit du train, où ses amis et ennemies le regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne savait rien, et rejoint les Maraudeurs:  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Sirius  
  
- Et bien... Je suis allé voir Contemspi, et comme je la remettais à sa place..."  
  
Il s'arrêta devant l'air suspicieux de ses amis  
  
"- Ben quoi?  
  
- Ouais, bien sûr, continue, tu t'es arrêté au moment où la Reine d'Angleterre est arrivée pour danser un rock avec Binns...  
  
- Ce que veut dire Sirius, expliqua Remus avec amusement, c'est qu'il nous paraît assez peu probable que tu aies remis Tara à sa ...  
  
- Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'avais compris!" coupa James en le fusilla du regard  
  
Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attira l'attention d'Evans. Manquait plus que ça!  
  
" - Ouais, bon ok, c'est plutôt Contempsi qui m'as remis à ma place...  
  
- Tu m'étonnes, vu son état!  
  
- Peter, si tu m'interromps tout le temps, je vais pas pouvoir continuer... Bon, là, y a Emmy qui est arrivée, et elle m'a dit de partir.  
  
- Et... continua Sirius  
  
- Et ben, je suis parti!"  
  
Sirius se tapa le front avec la paume de la main, et Remus et Peter le regardèrent avec désolation.  
  
"- Mon pauvre vieux, t'es irrécupérable!  
  
- Hé! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as demandé ce qui s'était passé, Sirius...  
  
- Ouais, parce que je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant qui s'était passé!"  
  
James vit qu'Evans s'était approchée, et préféra écourter la conversation sur ce que lui avait vu.  
  
" - Et vous, reprit-il, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
  
- Comme tu nous as dit, commença Remus, on est allés voir Emmy, elle avait super honte. Surtout qu'elle est persuadée que tout le monde a entendu ce que Tara a dit. Enfin bon, elle nous a demandé où tu étais, et quand on lui a dit, elle a répondu: "Bah si je suis si égoïste, je pense que je dois résoudre mes problèmes toute seule comme une grande, non?", et elle est montée dans le train."  
  
- Finalement, s'exclama Wealey qui, avec Evans, était venue écouter, on aurait pas du venir quand Sybille a sifflé!  
  
- Ca, c'est sûr! s'écria Peter, D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle nous a appelé?  
  
- Où elle est?  
  
- Là, à côté du banc, répondit James, dis-donc, elle a l'air traumatisée!  
  
- Oui, souligna Evans avec un sourire en coin, mais c'est vraiment à cause de Tara, où c'est son état naturel?"  
  
Tout le monde lui jeta un regard noir, sauf James qui trouvait que c'était très juste, et afficha un sourire. Evans le regarda avec méfiance, comme s'il se moquait d'elle. A la fin, ça devenait soûlant, qu'elle pense toujours que tout ce qu'il disait était méchant!  
  
Trelawney, remise de son choc (enfin, celui qui avait été provoqué par l'affrontement, pour l'autre, on n'y peut plus rien...) s'approcha, alors que Contempsi et Emmy sortaient du train. Cependant, il ne vint à l'idée de personne de faire la moindre réflexion.  
  
" - Bon, entama Trelawney, je vais faire l'appel des cinquième années de Gryffondor. Black Srius?  
  
- Yeap!  
  
- Ca te dérangerait de répondre "présent"?  
  
- Yeap!"  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
" - Contempsi Tara?  
  
- Présente.  
  
- Toi, tu...  
  
- Sybille, fais-moi plaisir, l'interrompit Emmy, Ferme-la!  
  
- Bon, répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur, Je vois que Farell Emily est là...  
  
- Lupin Remus?  
  
- Présent.  
  
- Pettigrow Peter?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Pffff... Potter James?  
  
- Trelawney, je suis juste sous ton nez...  
  
- Oui, on peut pas te manquer. Mais il faut le faire, c'est le règlement. Bon... Potter James?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- "Présent", c'est pas dans votre vocabulaire? Weasley Elsa?  
  
- Présente, minauda-t-elle pour se moquer d'elle"  
  
James se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas appelé Evans, qui justement s'avançait:  
  
" - Tu m'as oublié, Sybille.  
  
- C'est quoi ton nom?  
  
- Lily Evans. Tu te souviens de moi? Tu sais, c'est moi la gourde a qui tu répètes sans arrêt qu'elle est Verseau.  
  
- Je sais très bien qui tu es, répondit-elle vexée  
  
- Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes?"  
  
"Bravo Evans!" pensa James. Elle était insupportable, mais au moins, elle savait bien casser les autres!  
  
Trelawney, qui n'avait pas trouvé de quoi répliquer et encore plus vexée, ronchonna:  
  
" - Attends, je te cherche... Ah, bah voilà! Tu es préfète, c'est pour ça! Tu aurais pas pu me le dire?"  
  
Evans regarda Trelawney, puis Emmy, puis Trelawney, Contempsi, Trelawney, Weasley et encore Trelawney, le tout avec des yeux comme des soucoupes:  
  
" - Sybille, tu plaisantes?  
  
- Mais bien sûr! explosa-t-elle, Bien sûr, j'ai perdu du temps avec vos bêtises, vous vous êtes fichus de moi, je me suis fait insulter, j'ai pris la honte de ma vie, vous vous êtes disputées devant moi, et comme j'ai été incapable de maîtriser deux furies, je vais passer pour la pire préfète en chef de tous les temps, et alors que je veux juste faire l'appel, vous faites encore les imbéciles, alors oui, bien sûr, j'ai que ça à faire de plaisanter! Lily, si tu veux pas être préfète, t'as qu'à te débrouiller avec Dumbledore, maintenant, je trouve que j'ai assez perdu mon temps, salut!"  
  
Et elle tourna les talons. Bon sang, elle n'avait vraiment pas le sens de l'humour! Evans, elle, regardait tout le monde complètement désabusée:  
  
" - C'est pas possible, ça! Mon Dieu! C'est pas possible, ça! Mon Dieu! Mais j'ai reçu une lettre... Mon Dieu! C'est pas possible, ça! Ils disaient que ma candidature avait été... C'est pas possible, ça! Mon Dieu! ...rejetée! Mon Dieu! C'est pas possible ça!  
  
- Bon, écoute, Evans" commença James, en la prenant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle se calma immédiatement "Calme toi! Si ça se trouve, t'es même pas préfète, ils se sont juste plantés sur la feuille de Trelawney, alors t'arrêtes, sinon, tu vas nous piquer une crise nerveuse...  
  
- Ouais. Tu dois avoir raison, répondit-elle tristement, ils ont du se planter..."  
  
Et elle remonta dans le train d'un pas lent. Emmy s'avança vers James, furieuse:  
  
" - Bon, Lily, James, tu l'aimes pas, ça, on a compris, mais franchement, là, t'es immonde. Elle était trop ravie d'être préfète, et toi, tu la démolies. Tu l'as pas vue, toi quand elle a reçu sa lettre de refus. Elle était accablée. Là, elle a cru que finalement c'était bon, mais toi tu la casses! Ok, on sait tous que c'est probablement une erreur, mais c'est pas la peine de lui dire! Laisse-lui au moins savourer un peu cette période! Nous au moins, on fait semblant de croire en elle!"  
  
Et à son tour, elle tourna les talons. Pauvre James! Lui qui croyait bien faire! Il s'était vraiment fourré le doigt dans l'?il!  
  
Sirius, Peter et Remus s'avancèrent vers lui, puisque Weasley et Contempsi étaient remontées.  
  
" - Eh bien, dit-il à ses amis, on commence l'année en beauté!"  
  
'-^-^-^-'  
  
Et c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. Pour mon commentaire dessus, voir la note.  
  
Pl1 2 Zibou à mes anciens et nouveaux lecteurs  
  
Fizwizbiz  
  
P.S.: Merci Alexia, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et j'ai bien évidemment voulu te répondre. Le problème, c'est que tu as dû me donner une mauvaise adresse ou je ne sais quoi, car j'ai essayé de t'envoyer deux fois une réponse, et à chaque fois, le mail est revenu. Tu peux me donner une autre adresse? 


	3. Petite dispute entre ennemis

Disclaimer:  
Je tiens quand même à préciser que Tara et Emmy m'appartiennent. Sinon, le reste, c'est à la gentille JK Rowling  
  
'Tite note de l'Auteur:  
Comme d'hab, pl1 2 Zibou à mes copines adorées, et un en plus pour Pauline: Si Internet peut permettre qu'on ne se perde plus jamais de vue, alors vive le progrès!  
Un gros Zibou à Ophélia, que mes formules magiques ont tant fait rire  
Des tonnes de Zibou à mes petits lecteurs adorés, j'éspère que vous prennez autant de plaisir à lire mes histoires que moi à les écrire  
Toujours un petit coucou à la même personne, que j'aime toujours autant..., même si ça agace Marie-Noëlle  
Et enfin un gros, très gros Zibou à tous les joueurs de l'OL. Merci de nous faire vivre de tels moments d'émotion (J'éspère que cette dédicace ne m'enlèvera aucun lecteur fan d'une autre équipe... Plein de zibou à eux aussi!)  
Et pis aussi un zibou à Fizwizbiz première du nom, qu'à été toute gentille avec moi  
  
Chapitre 3: Petite dispute entre ennemis  
  
Lily regardait tristement par la fenêtre quand le train s'ébranla et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il venait de démarrer. D'un regard vide, elle fixa la porte du compartiment et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge: si le train avait démarré, c'est que tout le monde était monté dedans, et, pourtant, personne n'était venu la voir.  
  
Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, et repoussa une mèche qui lui balayait le visage. Les mots de Potter lui revinrent à l'esprit:  
  
" - Calme toi! Si ça se trouve, t'es même pas préfète, ils se sont juste plantés sur la feuille de Trelawney"  
  
"T'es même pas préfète"... Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, et à chaque fois, lui donnait un peu plus mal au c?ur.  
  
Elle se rappelait parfaitement le moment où elle avait voulu devenir préfète.  
  
Juste après la Cérémonie de Répartition, elle était assise au banquet, complètement perdue. A côté d'elle, il y avait Emmy, mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle regardait avec envie cette petite blonde rire avec ses amis, qui étaient à côté d'elle. Qu'elle avait de la chance! Lily, elle, ne connaissait personne à Poudlard. En plus, tout avait l'air si grand, et tout le monde avait l'air si sûr de soi! En face, une petite rousse venait de se rasseoir, après être allée embrasser de grands garçons qui lui ressemblaient. Ses frères, sûrement. Si seulement ses cousins avait pu venir à Poudlard! Ou même Pétunia! Mais non, il avait fallu que Lily soit la seule sorcière de sa famille. A ce moment là, une grande fille était venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait au moins quatre ou cinq ans de plus qu'elle, et elle affichait un sourire joyeux:  
  
" - Salut! avait-elle dit, je m'appelle Jessica. Et toi?  
  
- Lily Evans, avait-elle répondu hésitante  
  
- Enchantée, Lily! Je suis la préfète de Gryffondor. Tu vois, chaque maison a deux préfets. Moi, j'ai été nommée cette année avec le garçon qui est là- bas. Il s'appelle Luke Thomas. Tu le vois? C'est le grand avec les cheveux châtains. Si tu veux, un préfet, c'est un élève qui est en charge des autres. Je dois vous faire respecter les ordres, mais tu peux toujours venir me parler. Je suis en sixième année, alors tu penses, Poudlard, je connais, moi! Je vais te montrer les profs. Là, c'est Binns. Il est tellement vieux que ma grand-mère l'a eu. Faut croire que le mot "retraite" fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Je te parie qu'un de ces jours, il va mourir en cours, il y a personne qui va s'en rendre compte!"  
  
Lily avait rit, et Jessica avait continué de lui parler de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.  
  
Un soir, comme Lily avait le cafard, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, et était allée frapper à la porte du dortoir des sixième années. Une jeune fille lui avait ouvert un peu étonnée, et Jessica s'était précipitée vers elle:  
  
" - Lily! Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
  
- Je... J'arrive pas à dormir..."  
  
Et contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Jessica n'avait ni rit ni ne l'avait virée, au contraire, elle l'avait assise sur son lit, l'avait prise dans ses bras, et lui avait raconté une histoire. Depuis, Lily avait été la petite protégée de Jessica en particulier, et des sixième années en général.  
  
Mais Jessica était partie il y a deux ans, à la fin de la deuxième année de Lily, et avait relégué sa place à Elisa Pansell, une idiote prétentieuse qui avait pour seul but de réprimander, et qui snobait tout le monde de par sa place. Mais Elisa avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année précédente, et Lily avait sauté sur l'occasion. Mais elle entrait seulement en cinquième année, et puis elle était confrontée à d'autres filles très sérieuses... Toujours est-il qu'à son plus grand désespoir, sa candidature avait été rejetée. Le problème, c'est que celle qui avait été choisie était sûrement Christina Appin, et elle était en sixième année, donc Lily ne pourrait se représenter avant deux ans. Elle n'aimait pas trop Christina. Oh! Elle était plutôt sympa, mais pas assez généreuse ou compréhensive pour faire une bonne préfète.  
  
Toc toc... Lily fut tirée de sa rêverie, on venait de frapper à la porte:  
  
" - Oui, entrez!"  
  
A sa plus grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur James Potter. Elle ne put retenir une expression de méfiance.  
  
" - Tout doux! s'exclama-t-il en faisant semblant de se protéger avec ses mains  
  
- J'ai pas envie de faire joujou, Potter, alors si t'es venu pour me dire ça, tu peux partir tout de suite...  
  
- Oh! Ca va! Calme toi!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
  
- Je suis venu m'excuser..."  
  
Lily manqua de s'étrangler: Potter? s'excuser? auprès d'elle? Elle devait rêver!  
  
" - C'est Emmy qui voulait que je vienne..."  
  
Lily se raidit et ravala sa fierté. Bien sûr que c'était Emmy - c'était encore Emmy. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un imbécile comme Potter aurait pu prendre une telle initiative?  
  
" - Bien, reprit-il manifestement embarrassé. Voilà, excuse-moi.  
  
- Non, c'est moi. Je me suis emportée, je suis désolée. J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Désolée."  
  
Lily avait dit ça à contre-c?ur car elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, mais ses parents lui avaient toujours appris ça.  
  
" - Bon, tes excuses sont acceptées. Salut."  
  
Elle s'étrangla vraiment, cette fois. Quoi?!? Il acceptait ses excuses? Quelles excuses? Si elle avait dit ça, c'était par politesse! Et lui, il connaissait pas?  
  
" - Espèce de mufle!  
  
- Quoi? dit-il en se retournant, Tu rigoles, j'espère.  
  
- Tu trouves que j'ai une tronche à rigoler?  
  
- De manière générale, ta tronche, j'évite de la regarder, alors, je peux pas vraiment savoir si t'as l'air de rigoler - remarque, je te vois mal savoir rigoler!  
  
- Ca te va bien! C'est sûr qu'il m'arrive d'être un peu sérieuse parfois, ce que tu n'as jamais du essayer dans ta vie.  
  
- Sérieuse? Fayotte, tu veux dire! Désolé de ne pas faire de la lèche à McGonnagal, comme toi!  
  
- Ce que t'appelles "faire de la lèche", c'est faire ses devoirs? Oui, parce que côté devoir, tu te foules pas! Oh! Mais j'avais oublié que tu es bien trop occupé à retourner ton petit cerveau pour trouver la blague idiote qui fera perdre le plus de points à Gryffondor! Moi, au moins, en bossant, je les rattrape, tes points!  
  
- Tu t'embêtes pas! Si je ne m'abuse, quand Sarah Elton et Miria Cambell se sont retrouvées avec de magnifiques cheveux jaunes fluo à pois violets, tu n'y était pas pour rien!  
  
- Oui, mais au moins, c'était avant les exams. Moi, pendant cette période, je bosse!  
  
- Que veux tu que je te dises? Il y en a qui n'ont pas besoin de bosser! Il y en a qui ont des dons!  
  
- Des dons?!? Des dons en sortilèges de tricherie, tu veux dire!  
  
- Tu insinues que je triche?  
  
- Quel esprit vif!  
  
- Alors tu as bien insinué que je triche.  
  
- Non, j'insinues même plus: je le dis. TU TRICHES!!!"  
  
Potter la regarda un instant, et son regard s'envenima  
  
"- Je sens que tu vas bientôt retrouver, au lieu de cette horrible couleur boue, avec une jolie teinte jaune et violet. On te mettra avec Elton et Cambell, tu feras joli dans le tableau!"  
  
Et joignant le geste à la parole, il avait sorti sa baguette et défiait Lily. Elle empoigna la sienne, et visa Potter.  
  
" - C'est pas gentil, ça Potter, de menacer de gentilles filles sans défense! C'est digne du Serpentard de base. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que la peau vert et argent ça t'irais bien. Ca mettrait en valeur tes jolis yeux - c'était ironique, bien sûr!  
  
- Sans défense?!? Loin de moi l'idée de te flatter, mais tu n'es pas vraiment "sans défense"! J'aurais plutôt dis molosse...  
  
- Espèce de crétin!  
  
- Ah si, tu as raison, tes défenses s'épuisent. Tiens, je vais t'en filer, moi! Ivriors!"  
  
Des étincelles bleues sortirent de la baguette de Potter, et Lily se retrouva avec deux grandes défenses d'ivoire étincelantes.  
  
" - Tu l'auras voulu! Serpencolor!"  
  
" Colorce..."  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, Emmy était entrée en trombe, évitant ainsi aux cheveux de Lily de changer de couleur:  
  
" - Lily! James! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore..."  
  
Elle s'arrêta instantanément quand elle vit que Lily avait deux gigantesques défenses d'éléphant à hauteur du nez. Un certain nombre d'expressions passèrent sur son visage, parmi lesquels l'effarement, la peur, le rire, puis l'intense colère. Sur ce sentiment, elle se retourna vers Potter, prête à hurler. Et elle hurla. Mais pas pour le réprimander. Elle avait hurlé car Potter était maintenant entièrement recouvert de bandes vert et argent.  
  
Elle les regardait sans dire un mot, avec un air sévère, et eux n'osaient pas parler, quand le reste de la petite bande entra dans le compartiment.  
Ils ne réagirent pas comme Emmy, loin de là. Alors que cette dernière avait maîtrisé le rire qui lui était passé une seconde par l'esprit, tous les autres s'écroulèrent devant le comique de la scène. Lily rougissait des défenses aux pieds. Potter, quant à lui ne pouvait pas rougir, puisque sa peau avait pris une autre couleur.  
  
Il fallait voir la scène: Sirius et Remus se tenaient l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber, Peter, ne pouvant se rattraper à personne était tombé sur la banquette, Elsa tapait du poing contre le mur, et Tara pleurait de rire.  
  
Un regard glacé d'Emmy suffit à les calmer, et, réprimant leur fou rire comme il pouvaient, il s'assirent, pour pouvoir assister à la fin du spectacle. Emmy sembla hésiter un peu à choisir quoi faire et opta finalement pour l'engueulade en règle:  
  
" - Alors là, vous me décevez. Mais si vous saviez à quel point vous me décevez! J'envoie Bout d'chou faire ses excuses à Lily - des excuses! de simples petites excuses! - et quand je viens, je vous retrouve... je vous retrouve...  
  
- Vaguement changés? hasarda Black  
  
- Si j'ai besoin de toi, Nounou, je te préviendrai! Donc je vous retrouve en train de vous balancer des sorts sans aucun intérêt - Non, strictement aucun intérêt, répéta-t-elle pour Elsa qui allait manifestement dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, C'est pas possible, ça! Vous êtes tellement dingues que vous pouvez même pas vous faire des excuses sans que ça tourne mal!  
  
- C'est lui qui a commencé, se défendit Lily  
  
- C'est pas vrai! C'est toi qui a commencé!  
  
- Espèce de menteur! Moi, j'ai été très correcte!  
  
- Quand tu m'as traité de mufle?  
  
- Mais c'est toi qui..."  
  
Un juron les interrompit. Ils regardèrent tous Emmy avec un air abasourdi.  
  
" - Emmy! Tu viens bien de dire ce que j'ai entendu? demanda Black incrédule  
  
- Merci à Lily, répondit-elle en regardant l'intéressée qui aurait préféré, pour une fois, lui avoir appris la couture  
  
- Bah bravo! lança Pettigrow à Lily qui ne savait plus du tout où se placer (dans tous les sens du terme: vous avez déjà essayé de bouger avec des défenses de un mètre de long?)  
  
- Bon, reprit Emmy, je me contrefiche de qui a commencé! Ce que je vois, c'est que vous feriez bien d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh qui doit être dans la locomotive, avant que Sybille ou Roman rapplique. A moins que vous préfèreriez que j'appelle un prof?  
  
- Mais, commença Potter, pour aller à la locomotive, il faut passer par le wagon des Serpentards!  
  
- Ah, ça, répliqua Emmy, il fallait y penser avant... A moins que vous connaissiez la formule pour annuler ces sorts... Lily?  
  
- Peut-être, grogna l'intéressée, puis devant le regard sévère d'Emmy, Ok, ça va, je la connais. Mais que si il le fait aussi.  
  
- Bout d'chou?  
  
- Ouais, ça va, ça va... C'est bien parce que je veux pas me montrer comme ça devant les Serpentards!"  
  
Lily et Potter se regardèrent méchamment  
  
" - J'attends... dit Emmy  
  
- Lui d'abord.  
  
- Elle d'abord.  
  
- Oh, bon sang! Vous êtes vraiment une bande de gamins! Vous voulez pas que je compte jusqu'à trois, non plus? Mon Dieu! s'était-elle exclamé devant les yeux de ses amis, De vrais momes... Allez... Un... Deux... Trois!"  
  
Trois. A Trois, absolument rien ne se passa. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler et le sang d'Emmy bouillir. Lily ne savait pas trop si elle n' avait pas lancé le sort pour que Potter ne soit pas soigné, parce qu'elle savait que Potter ne le lancerait pas non plus, ou juste pour embêter Emmy. Manifestement, il se demandait exactement la même chose. Parfois, Lily le plaignait d'avoir à supporter Emmy. En général, c'était au bout de vingt secondes qu'elle réalisait qu'elle aussi la supportait.  
  
" - Bon, maintenant, ça suffit! hurla Emmy, Lily, lance ce contre-sort!  
  
- Non.  
  
- Immédiatement!  
  
- Bon, ça va. T'as pas le sens de l'humour, rajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle provoquait. Et puis devant les yeux que lui faisait Emmy: Finite Serpencolorem."  
  
Les couleurs de la peau de Potter s'estompèrent, et le teint normal revint. Enfin, normal... Il était tout rouge - comme Lily sûrement, d'ailleurs -, de gêne et de colère  
  
" - A toi, Bout d'chou.  
  
- Pourquoi je devrais le faire? Maintenant que je suis redevenu normal..."  
  
Lily avait ré-empoigné sa baguette, prête à réparer son erreur, mais ce qui convainquit Potter fut le regard d'Emmy.  
  
" - Pfff... Finite Ivriors Jam."  
  
Et les défenses de Lily s'amenuisirent, pour disparaître complètement. Black poussa un soupir de déception, ce qui lui valut un regard enflammé de toutes les filles présentes dans le compartiment.  
  
" - Bon! s'était finalement exclamée Elsa, Vous comptez passer la nuit ici?  
  
- Et pourquoi on partirait? demanda Pettigrow  
  
- Parce qu'on a pas envie de vous voir encore longtemps.  
  
- C'est réciproque, remarqua Black  
  
- Je reformule, reprit Pettigrow, Et pourquoi, nous, on partirait?  
  
- Mais parce que vous êtes dans notre compartiment! s'exclama Lily outrée  
  
- Et depuis quand?  
  
- Dis, si je ne m'abuse, j'étais là avant Potter!"  
  
Emmy fronça le nez, ce qui signifiait qu'elle sentait que ça allait encore mal finir:  
  
" - Bon, euh... Je crois que Lily a raison, Nounou, dit-elle en le regardant craintivement, Allez, hop! Dehors! Vous avez qu'à aller dans le compartiment où on était tout à l'heure. D'accord?"  
  
Et ils sortirent en bougonnant. Lily croisa les bras et regarda ses amies les yeux étincelants de joie. Ces dernières affichaient un grand sourire. Elle tendit les mains, et Tara et Elsa tapèrent immédiatement dedans en éclatant de rire. Elle tendit sa main à Emmy, qui la regarda d'abord avec dédain, puis ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller, et elle ne put retenir plus longtemps un sourire: elle lui tapa dans la main avec un regard en coin qui indiquait qu'elle ne devrait pas...  
Elles la scrutèrent toutes les trois d'un regard interrogateur, juqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes prises d'un incontrôlable fou rire.  
  
'-^-^-^-'  
  
Je vous avais dit que je mettrais ce chapitre assez vite, alors je vais peut-être mettre un petit peu plus de temps pour le prochain... Surtout, n'arrêtez pas de me laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment super plaisir!  
  
Pl1 2 Zibous  
  
Fiz 


	4. Quand Quidditch rime avec Evans

Disclaimer : Rien à moi - Tout à JKR - Pas d'argent (enfin, si : pour elle, beaucoup)  
  
'Tite note de l'auteur :  
Coucou ! Voilà, je suis en vacances, alors bien sûr ; les mises à jour sont un peu moins. régulières, on dira. C'est pourquoi je tiens à remercier les 'tits lecteurs qui sont venus lire la suite après un. certain temps de point mort ( ;-))) )  
Je fais juste un saut pour mettre ces deux chapitres, mais rassurez- vous, je fais en sorte de bien continuer pendant l'été, et on se retrouve à la rentrée, je promets de vous poster plein de nouveaux chapitres  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et maintenant, je me tais, et bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre 4: Quand Quidditch rime avec Evans  
  
James fixa la porte du compartiment quelques instants. Ça avait l'air de les faire rire, en plus!  
  
" - Ça a l'air de les faire rire, en plus! s'exclama Sirius  
  
- J'allais le dire" remarqua James  
  
Et le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la petite bande, plantée au milieu du couloir. Mais le silence, chez les Maraudeurs, ne dure jamais bien longtemps...  
  
" - Dis-donc, dit Peter, elle a un problème, Evans!  
  
- Oui, répondit James en grimaçant, mais ça, on avait déjà remarqué!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
- Bah, je lui ai présenté mes excuses, et elle a dit que c'était de sa faute, et comme je m'apprêtait à partir, elle m'a traité de mufle...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'avais fait encore? demanda Remus  
  
- Rien, je te jure! Je lui ai juste dit que le problème était réglé et...  
  
- Tu lui as dit ça exactement?  
  
- Oui... Enfin non... Enfin... J'en sais rien! Un truc comme ça, quoi! De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?  
  
- Si tu as pas dis ça exactement, tu as dis autre chose, et Dieu seul sait comment elle peut l'interpréter!  
  
- Et bien, dit Sirius en se grattant la tête, c'est compliqué, les filles! Bon, continue...  
  
- Donc elle m'a traité de mufle, et je lui ai demandé si elle plaisantait, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pas une tête à plaisanter, alors je lui ai répondit que je la voyais mal rigoler, et elle a dit que j'était pas sérieux, que je faisais que des blagues, alors j'ai répondu que c'était une fayotte et que elle aussi faisait des blagues, comme quand les cheveux d'Elton et Cambell ont virés jaune, - remarque, on s'est bien marrés, hein? Enfin bon... J'en étais où? Ah oui: Et je sais plus comment on y est arrivés, mais toujours est-il qu'elle m'a traité de... tricheur!"  
  
Il avait marqué une pause avant de prononcer le dernier mot, pour lui donner plus d'effet. Tous le regardèrent horrifiés. En effet, les Maraudeurs avaient une règle d'honneur: ne jamais, au grand jamais, tricher! C'était bon pour les Serpentards!  
  
En effet, chacun, pour des raisons bien différentes avait eu très peur d'être envoyé à Serpentard.  
James se rappelait très bien la cérémonie de la Répartition: ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle, tous ensemble. McGonnagal avait sorti le Choixpeau et James avait eu un étrange pincement au ventre: une idée lui était venue à l'esprit: et s'il était envoyé à Serpentard? Depuis des dizaines et des dizaines de générations, les Potter allaient à Gryffondor. Mais lui? Il avait regardé Sirius qui était livide, et Emmy, qui leur jetait des coups d'?il tranquille. Puis elle s'était penchée vers eux et leur avait demandé:  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?  
  
- C'est que, avait répondu Sirius, j'ai un peu peur d'être envoyé à Serpentard...  
  
- Moi aussi, avait avoué James  
  
- Alors là! Moi, je ne risque rien! On m'a toujours dit que Serpentard est la maison des fourbes et des tricheurs, et moi, j'ai jamais triché de ma vie, alors je suis sûre d'aller à l'une des trois autres maisons!"  
  
James et Sirius s'étaient regardés, encore plus angoissés. On ne va pas dire qu'ils avaient l'habitude de tricher, mais quand même un peu...  
Et là, comme pour valider le raisonnement d'Emmy, le Choixpeau avait chanté:  
  
" Si pour vous être un tricheur  
Est loin d'être à reprocher  
Si cela n'vous fait pas peur  
Pour Serpentard vous êtes fait "  
  
Ils avaient cependant été envoyés à Gryffondor, mais ils avaient reçu un avertissement du Choixpeau:  
  
" - Attention, je vous surveille: on arrête ça, sinon, vous verrez ce dont est capable ce qui semble être un simple chapeau rapiécé!"  
  
Et depuis, ils s'étaient juré de ne plus jamais tricher  
  
" - Pourquoi tu l'as pas transformée en éléphant, carrément? demanda Sirius  
  
- Parce qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, répondit Remus, manifestement déçu, Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, je vous dit, ne nous occupons plus d'elle. Allez, venez."  
  
Et il entreprit de se diriger vers leur compartiment. Les autres le suivirent, mais contrairement au calme et à la déception qui semblait régner dans la tête de Remus, leurs cerveaux à eux fonctionnaient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient pour échafauder un plan de vengeance.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, assis sur les banquettes pendant une vingtaine de minutes à réfléchir silencieusement, mais une idée en chassant une autre, ils furent bien vite amenés, à penser à autre chose. Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence, obligeant chacun à délaisser ses propres pensées:  
  
" - Eh, James! Tu vas poser ta candidature, pour la place de capitaine, l'année prochaine?  
  
- Ah ouais, s'exclama Remus, j'avais pas du tout réalisé que Ludovic Verpey était en septième année!  
  
- Moi, répondit James, j'avais parfaitement réalisé! Tu parles, que je vais poser ma candidature! Je la pose maintenant, s'il le faut!  
  
- Tu oublies un détail, objecta Peter, c'est qu'il faut encore que Verpey ait son ASPIC, pour partir, et c'est pas gagné!  
  
- T'as pas tort, constata Sirius  
  
- Oui, mais s'il a pas son ASPIC et qu'il refait sa septième année, on ne lui permettra sûrement pas de continuer le Quidditch, souligna Remus  
  
- Tu penses! répondit Sirius, Verpey, il veut entrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, alors je peux te dire que avec ou sans ASPIC, le Quidditch, il va continuer!  
  
- En fait, dit Peter, Sirius a raison. Ils vont sûrement le recruter, fort comme il est, et peu importe l'ASPIC! Tu sais, il veut faire du Quidditch, il veut pas être ministre, alors les exams...  
  
- Bon, conclut James, En clair, quoi qu'il arrive, je suis capitaine l'année prochaine!  
  
- Tu y va vite en besogne! Vous êtes sept à pouvoir déposer votre candidature!  
  
- Sois objectif, Remus, qui pourrais me doubler? Sirius a dit qu'il voulait pas devenir capitaine...  
  
- Merci, très peu de responsabilités pour moi!  
  
- Sinon, l'autre batteur, c'est Arthur Weasley, mais il est aussi en septième année. En attrapeur, il y a Natasha Clarks, mais elle sera jamais prise, elle est pas assez tactique, et l'autre poursuiveur, c'est Verpey..."  
  
Il regarda ses amis d'un air satisfait, mais ceux-ci ne lui rendaient pas son sourire. En effet, Remus le regardait un peu désolé, et Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête?  
  
- Tu as peut-être oublié quelqu'un? demanda Peter d'une toute petite voix  
  
- Je vois pas qui, répondit James en bougeant la tête en signe de négation, Ah, si! Vous voulez parler du nouveau poursuiveur! Non, mais je pense qu'il va être pris chez les deuxième ou les troisième années, alors pas de risque qu'il pose sa candidature."  
  
Mais manifestement, ce n'est pas du nouveau poursuiveur qu'ils voulaient parler. Mais de qui, alors? James avait beau se creuser la tête, la réponse ne venait pas. Un attrapeur, deux batteurs et trois poursuiveurs. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas. Il interrogea ses amis du regard, et Sirius fut subitement pris d'une quinte de toux. Étrangement, sa toux ressemblait à un nom qui n'était que trop bien connu à James.  
  
" - Evans!!! s'exclama-t-il en regardant ses amis incrédule, je l'avais complètement oubliée, celle-là! - Grand bien s'en fasse! - Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit perpétuellement en travers de mon chemin? Mais..."  
  
Il marqua une pause. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose.  
  
" - Mais, attendez... Vous avez... Vous avez peur que je me fasse doubler par cette espèce de garce? Ah bah merci les copains! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous avez confiance en moi!  
  
- Non, commença Peter, c'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire, mais...  
  
- Mais quoi? Elle est nulle! Et puis elle est gardienne! On a jamais vu un capitaine gardien! Et puis...  
  
- Objectivement, coupa Remus, elle est bonne. Et puis n'importe quel membre de l'équipe peut devenir capitaine...  
  
- De toute façon, remarqua Peter, pour l'instant, on s'en fiche, c'est Verpey le capitaine, donc... euh...  
  
Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. James était furieux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses amis, ses propres amis, pensent que cette... cette..., qu'elle puisse avoir plus de chance que lui de devenir capitaine?  
  
Elle n'était que gardienne! Une bonne gardienne, soit. Elle ne laissait passer aucun but, elle était géniale, elle était tout ce qu'on voulait, mais elle n'allait pas devenir capitaine!  
  
Depuis leur première année, Evans et James était en compétition. Elle était particulièrement bonne, et surtout en enchantement. Heureusement qu'il la battait à plate couture en métamorphose! Tous les professeurs l'adoraient. Elle était la petite Lily Evans, vous savez, celle qui est si gentille et si sérieuse!  
  
Alors James avait eu l'idée de faire des blagues, pour se faire un peu plus remarquer. De là étaient nés les "Maraudeurs". Ce nom faisait maintenant triomphe et forte impression, et James avait été propulsé au rang de star de l'école dès sa première année, et Evans avait été éclipsée. Cependant, dans l'ombre, elle avait continué ses prouesses.  
  
James, quant à lui, avait continué sa petite vie de star enviée, tranquille. Les professeurs savaient bien que les déboires qui arrivaient aux élèves de Serpentard étaient dues aux Maraudeurs, mais de là à le prouver... En plus, ils avaient une tendresse toute particulière pour eux.  
Si les colles quasi-hebdomadaire qu'ils recevaient de McGonnagal consistaient pour l'essentiel à redécorer la salle de métamorphose, tâche qui n'était pas vraiment très ingrate, d'autres professeurs, comme Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement ou Flybird, celui de vol, ne les collaient même pas.  
  
Au début de la deuxième année, ç'avait été la consécration: James avait été choisi pour devenir poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor: il était devenu la nouvelle mascotte, le héros de l'équipe... Et impossible que Evans vienne le battre sur ce terrain-là: elle était exécrable en vol!  
  
Ils continuaient de se disputer perpétuellement, mais au moins, elle ne lui parlait jamais du Quidditch! Elle continuait cependant à être forte en tout, et à snober royalement les Maraudeurs, qui étaient pourtant les coqueluches de l'école. Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant! Tout le monde les admirait et les adulait sauf Evans et ses amies...  
  
En troisième année, James avait été ravi d'accueillir dans l'équipe un nouveau batteur de choix qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami: Sirius Black, et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils eurent la surprise de voir Mlle Lily Evans se présenter aux qualifications de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tout d'abord, ils s'étaient magistralement payé sa tête: elle était nulle en vol! Puis, ils l'avaient vue en tant que gardien, et à leur grand désespoir, elle était excellente. En effet, le poste de gardien demandait plus de savoir réfléchir que voler, et elle était parfaite dans ce rôle.  
  
James en avait été malade: comme si être l'amie génialissime que tout le monde adore ne lui suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'elle vienne jouer sur son terrain: le Quidditch. Depuis, sur ce même terrain se livrait perpétuellement une bataille sans merci, menée de peu par James, mais si elle était désignée capitaine, tout basculerait, et il serait vaincu, une nouvelle fois, mais ici, en plus, sur son terrain de prédilection!  
  
Et le pire, c'était qu'entraînements obligent, elle était devenue très habile sur un balai. Manifestement, ses difficultés initiales étaient dues au retard en vol qu'elle avait pris étant issue d'une famille moldue.  
  
Depuis toujours, James et Evans se détestaient et se défiaient. Parfois James gagnait, parfois c'était elle, mais en général, chacun s'en sortait avec quelques protubérances magiques de plus.  
  
Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi ils se détestaient tant.  
Parfois, il se demandait si la situation allait changer... Si elle allait changer, si il allait changer...  
Parfois, il se demandait comment ça allait se terminer, comment il feraient, une fois sortis de Poudlard. Si ils se reverraient après.  
Parfois, il se demandait même si ça n'allait leur manquer de se disputer...  
Et puis en général, il concluait sur cette même phrase: "Elle a toujours été comme ça, et elle le sera sûrement toujours"  
  
Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, sans faire attention aux rires dans le compartiment voisin, bercé par le train, qui l'embarquait pour une année à Poudlard que jamais il n'oublierait...  
  
'-^-^-^-'  
  
Voilà, et d'un de lu, ils vous en reste encore un autre. Zibou  
  
Fiz 


	5. Lucius

Disclaimer: Bon, alors dans ce chapitre, il y a les personnages qui sont à JKR, l'histoire qui est à moi, et la réplique "J'adoooore les fleurs" qui est dans le film Chouchou avec Gad Elmaleh  
  
'Tite note de l'Auteur:  
Il n'y a pas (encore) d'anachronisme, j'emploie la réplique du film Chouchou pour faire un clin d'?il à une copine, mais je ne parle pas du film, donc ne vous cassez pas la tête pour trouver le lien, il y en a pas.  
Donc, je fais un big zibous à Nath qui fais toujours ce truc bizarre avec ses yeux quand elle dit "J'adoooooore les fleurs" ou "J'adooooooore les sushis".  
Je tiens aussi à remercier mon dictionnaire, sans lequel la lecture the « Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix » serait encore plus un calvaire qu'il ne l'ai déjà.  
Et aussi un gros zibou à mes petits lecteurs adorés, que j'adore toujours autant depuis le dernier chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 5: Lucius  
  
" - Et j'étais tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, et là, je suis tombé nez à nez sur un français! Trop craquant *" (* en français dans le texte)  
  
Toutes ses amies étaient pendues aux lèvres d'Emmy , et poussaient des cris ou frappaient dans leurs mains à chaque moment croustillant.  
  
" - Il était beau... Comme tous les français, d'ailleurs...  
  
- Raconte! Raconte!  
  
- Elsa, voyons!... Bon, d'accord! Alors, il était grand... Il avait les cheveux bruns...  
  
- Oh! J'adoooore les bruns!  
  
- Mon Dieu, Lily! Tu fais les mêmes yeux que quand tu dis "J'adooooore les fleurs"! C'est trop marrant!  
  
- Comme ça? " J'adooooooore les fleurs"!  
  
- Ca fait trop bizarre!  
  
- Lui dit pas ça, Tara, après elle va pas arrêter! Dis, Lily... Tu adoooores les bruns?  
  
- Oui, Elsa, J'adoooooore les bruns... Pourquoi?  
  
- Parce qu'il y en quelques uns, à Poudlard...  
  
- C'est vrai? Je les ai loupé, alors... Qui?!? Si je sais! Tu parles du poursuiveur de Serdaigle! Qu'est ce qu'il est beau!!  
  
- Oh oui!  
  
- Avoue que t'as fait exprès de lui foncer dedans au dernier match!  
  
- Non! Pas du tout!... Bon, peut-être un peu... Ok! ok! J'avoue tout!!  
  
- C'est pas grave! T'as ma bénédiction! Moi, j'aurais instauré une nouvelle règle où on embrasse le poursuiveur adverse avant le match!  
  
- Elsa! T'as pas honte?  
  
- Non, pas vraiment... Enfin, peut importe! Ce n'est pas du Poursuiveur-de- Serdaigle-trop-trop-beau-à-en-tomber-par-terre-tellement-qu'il-est-beau dont je parlais...  
  
- De qui alors?  
  
- Moi, je sais...  
  
- A qui est-ce que peuvent penser Elsa et Emmy simultanément?... Oh mon Dieu! Je crois que j'ai trouvé!! Si c'est à lui que vous pensez, je vous jure que je vous tape dessus!!  
  
- Tu es bien la seule - à part nous, aussi - à rester insensible aux charmes du Poursuiveur-de-Gryffondor-trop-trop-beau-à-en-tomber-par-terre- tellement-qu'il-est-beau, et du Batteur-de-Gryffondor-trop-trop-beau-à-en- tomber-par-terre-tellement-qu'il-est-beau! Je le fais bien, Elsa?  
  
- Ma chère Tara, tu es parfaite!  
  
- Et pourtant, je reste totalement insensible aux charmes de Ludo et d'Arthur...  
  
- Lily! Tu insinues que mon frère n'a aucun charme?  
  
- Absolument pas! J'ai même dit que c'était lui que Tara avait qualifié de 'Batteur-de-Gryffondor-trop-trop-beau-à-en-tomber-par-terre-tellement-qu'il- est-beau'  
  
- Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas de Ludo et Arthur que je parlais...  
  
- Ose dire ouvertement de qui tu parlais...  
  
- J'ose: Je disais donc que si tu adooooooores les bruns, tu adooooooores forcément... Jamesie et Sirius!  
  
- Elsa Weasley, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort!  
  
- Oh, j'ai peur!!!  
  
- Tant pis pour toi!!!"  
  
Et Lily sauta de sa banquette pour chatouiller Elsa, qui répondit immédiatement. Tara et Emmy qui se trouvaient maintenant en dehors de l'action décidèrent très vite de se lancer dans la bataille, et bientôt, les quatre filles furent par terre, à hurler et rire, lançant des coups plus ou moins comme elles pouvaient.  
  
Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, pour respirer, et Tara en profita pour expliquer qu'elle allait acheter des sucreries, et s'éclipsa. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui gêna les trois autres pour continuer leur petite bataille.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, mais pas sur Tara, sur quelqu'un de beaucoup moins attendu: Lucius Malefoy. Toutes s'arrêtèrent instantanément, les joues rouges de honte, et de colère de le voir ainsi débarquer, alors qu'il contemplait la scène, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres:  
  
" Lily, Lily, Lily, soupira-t-il, ma pauvre petite Lily...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lucius? demanda-t-elle en se relevant"  
  
Il la toisa du regard, puis planta ses yeux gris au fin fond des siens. Lily soutint son regard comme elle put, mais eut bien du mal, alors elle opta finalement pour le toiser du regard à son tour.  
  
Lucius avait encore changé pendant l'été. Il entrait en sixième année, il allait peut-être enfin arrêter de grandir! Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Lily: depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait toujours eu le souvenir de Lucius grandissant. Il y avait eu un moment où elle avait été plus grande que lui, mais ce temps était maintenant bien révolu, et depuis deux ans que Lily s'était arrêtée à un mètre soixante-quinze, Lucius avait encore pris des centimètres et arrivait facilement à un mètre quatre- vingt-cinq!  
  
Elle le considéra et fut, une fois de plus fascinée par la beauté de son ami. Il avait de grands yeux gris, océans de brumes, dans lesquels brûlait cette lueur indéfinissable. Une mèche vint cacher son oeil gauche, une mèche blonde, blanche même. Lucius avait toujours eu cette couleur de cheveux, la même couleur que son père, et que son grand-père et ses aïeuls, et, disait-il la même qu'aurait son fils.  
  
Lily riait toujours à cette remarque: son fils! "Et pourquoi pas ta fille?"demandait-elle en riant, "Mais ma fille aussi" répondait-il "Mais mon fils, d'abord. D'abord un garçon, ensuite une fille, comme toi et moi, c'est mieux. Ma fille aussi bien sûr: elle sera comme son père, superbe! Elle deviendra mannequin, et sa couleur de cheveux fera le tour de la Terre, et tout le monde sera subjugué par la beauté de Nimia Malefoy!" Elle riait de plus belle: "D'accord, je me souviendrais: Ta fille s'appellera Nimia, et ton fils?" Il prenait alors un air fier: "Draco, pour mon fils, Draco, comme mon grand- père" Elle penchait un peu plus la tête pour mieux se perdre dans le nuage de ses yeux "Et dis-moi, c'est bien beau, de vouloir des enfants, mais à la mère, t'y as pensé?" Il prenait un air excessivement sérieux et s'approchait d'elle "Mais oui, j'y ai pensé! Tu voudrais pas, toi, être la mère de mes enfants?" Elle prenait un air faussement outré: "Lucius Arès Malefoy! Tu y vas un peu vite en besogne!" Il la prenait dans ses bras " Et pourquoi pas?" Elle le regardait d'un air de défi "Parce que je n'aime pas du tout les prénoms Nimia et Draco, et il est hors de question que mes enfants s'appelle comme ça" Il desserrait son étreinte "Alors je ne peux plus rien pour toi!" Et ils éclataient tous deux de rire.  
  
Lucius avait, d'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle, toujours été son voisin, et son meilleur ami. Il habitait dans le même immeuble qu'elle à Londres, n'utilisant le Manoir que comme résidence secondaire. Ils avaient donc grandi ensemble, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Elle le considérait comme son grand frère.  
  
Elle adorait Lucius, mais depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, il se voyaient moins. On aurait dit qu'il la fuyait. Avant d'arriver à l'école de sorcellerie, elle ne savait pas que Lucius était aussi un sorcier, et il ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi une sorcière. C'est donc par le plus grand des hasards qu'ils s'étaient aperçus, un jour où Denver, le professeur de botanique, avait retenu les Serpentard de deuxième année un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude, juste avant le cours des Gryffondor de première année. Là, Lily avait aperçu Lucius et lui avait littéralement sauté au cou. Il avait eu l'air plutôt gêné (ce qui peut paraître compréhensible, quand une furie se jette sur vous en hurlant votre nom à tue-tête), et avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il arrive en retard en métamorphose. Elle s'était aussi demandé pourquoi il n'était pas venu la voir plus tôt: il avait forcément entendu son nom lors de la Cérémonie de la Répartition! Elle ne l'avait revu que plusieurs semaines après.  
  
Devant ses interrogations sur l'éloignement de Lucius, ses amies lui avait expliqué quelque chose qui ne serait même pas venu à l'esprit de Lily: La famille Malefoy était une très grande famille, avec une très grande influence sur le monde des sorciers. Mais ils avaient une vision des choses qui differrait de celle de la plupart des Gryffondor: ils pensaient que seules les familles qu'ils appellaient de 'Sang-Pur', c'est-à-dire d'une longue lignée de sorciers devraient être acceptées dans le monde de la sorcellerie, et entre- autre, à Poudlard. C'était, paraît-il, une idée très répendue à Serpentard. Ils méprisaient plus que tout les moldus et les 'Sang-de-Bourbe', qui étaient issus de familles moldues.  
  
La famille de Lily était moldue, c'était donc pour ça qu'il l'évitait, sans parler de la guerre que se menaient sans cesse Serpentard et Gryffondor. Lily avait donc accepté le choix de son ami, car elle savait qu'il était obligé de faire ça par honneur, et pour sa famille, mais qu'il avait un bon fond.  
  
" - Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire, pendant le voyage? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard au compartiment où étaient étalés pêle-mêle malles, livre, vêtements, souvenirs de vacances et jeunes sorcières  
  
- Fiche nous la paix, Malefoy, menaça Elsa en époussetant sa robe  
  
- Weasley, tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur? ricana-t-il, puis il fixa sa robe, Ca doit être dur pour tes parents, d'avoir une fille en dernier: ils ne peuvent pas te refiler les affaires de tes frères! A chaque fois t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, tu vas ruiner ta famille!  
  
- Lucius! s'exclama Lily outrée, Mais ça va pas? Tu n'as pas honte? Tu es affreux! Sors d'ici tout de suite!  
  
- Lily, j'ai raison! Il faudra bien t'y faire... Je... Ouille!"  
  
Il venait de se prendre la porte dans la tête. Lily se retourna, et vit Tara, les bras remplis de bonbons, de la fureur plein les yeux.  
  
" - Malefoy: Pars!"  
  
Lily la regarda désolée: Ce n'était sûrement pas en disant ça que Lucius partirait! Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, il dévisagea Tara, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, une expression à la fois de respect et de peur sur le visage.  
  
" - Tara Contempsi... Contempsi... murmura-t-il  
  
- Oui, euh... répondit-elle ne rougissant subitement, Oui, Contempsi, c'est mon nom... Euh...  
  
- Tara Contempsi, répéta Lily, c'est bien son nom! Bravo, Lucius! Tu as une mémoire fantastique! Je vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut faire, mais c'est pas grave! Maintenant, tu voudrais bien partir?"  
  
Et sans demander son reste, il sortit du compartiment, pensant à peine à faire un petit geste de la main pour saluer Lily.  
  
Elles se rassirent toutes, dévisageant Tara. Comment avait-elle fait pour le faire fuir ainsi? Et pourquoi l'avait-il regardée comme ça? Il avait eu l'air vraiment bizarre! Quant à Tara, elle fixait un point dans le vide, l'air dépitée. Soudainement, elle leva la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Lily, l'air grave, sans ciller:  
  
" - Lily, toi qui le connais bien...  
  
- Lucius?  
  
- Oui. Toi qui le connais bien: Est-ce qu'il sait garder un secret pour lui?  
  
- C'est une vraie tombe  
  
- Ouais, remarqua Elsa, Dans tous les sens du terme...  
  
- Tais-toi, répondirent-elles en choeur  
  
- Oh, ça va! Vous avez vraiment pas le sens de l'hum...  
  
- Tais-toi, répétèrent-elles"  
  
Et Elsa se retourna, pour faire la tête. Tara et Lily continuaient de se fixer, Lily essayant de comprendre le message que Tara s'efforçait de lui envoyer par les yeux.  
  
Ce petit manège dura encore une dizaine de minutes, quand Emmy poussa un cri. Toutes la fixèrent interrogatives:  
  
" - Mon Dieu! s'exclama-t-elle, mais regardez l'heure, les filles: on arrive dans moins d'une demi-heure!"  
  
Six yeux s'équarquillèrent simultanément, et contemplèrent le bazar qui régnait dans le compartiment.  
Aux pieds de Lily étaient étalés divers parchemins de cours anotés par Emmy. Elle s'aperçut, à son plus grand désarroi, que le mascara d'Elsa avait coulé sur son devoir d'Enchantement. En effet, à côté, étaient éparpillés tous les produits de maquillage imaginables, dont des marques françaises, qui sortaient du sac de souvenir d'Emmy. A côté des malles de cette dernière, un tas de vêtements, au sommet duquel trônait un bouquin, qui tomba, semblait-il sous le simple regard de Lily, et alla s'écraser sur un paquet de chocogrenouilles, dont les cartes avaient été disposées et classées sur la banquette à côté d'Elsa. Cette dernière avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, une petite tour Eiffel posée sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas mis sa robe de sorcière, comme aucune d'elles, d'ailleurs. Elle sembla chercher quelque chose, et trouva finalement sa baguette, coincée dans les barreaux de la cage d'Esmeralda, la chouette de Tara, qui, elle, regardait désolée sa chemise, avec une grosse tache de Patacitrouille dessus.  
  
Emmy se leva d'un bond, soit sous l'effet du Fizwizbiz qu'elle venait d'avaler, soit par dynamisme naturel.  
  
" - Allez! s'écria-t-elle, Va falloir se bouger, là! Bon: d'abord, on enfile toutes nos robes, avant que Sybille arrive et pique une crise - Je pense qu'elle en a eu assez pour la journée, la pauvre - ensuite, on...  
  
- Et ensuite, on range! s'exclama Lily pour reprendre du courage  
  
- Mais non, pas du tout, reprit Emmy, en la regardant d'un air bizarre, Non, voyons, Lily, ensuite, on va demander aux garçons de nous aider à ranger...  
  
- Ca, c'est une bonne idée! remarqua Elsa! A un détail près...  
  
- Lequel? demanda Lily  
  
- Vous croyez vraiment que si on arrive et qu'on leur dit "Ouais, bon, on s'est bien fichu de vous, alors maintenant, va falloir que vous nous rangiez notre compartiment, parce que franchement, c'est le bazar!" il vont arriver et tout faire?  
  
- Elsa a pas tort, remarqua Tara"  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle, d'un air suppliant.  
  
" - Ah non, ah non! Pas question! s'exclama-t-elle en virant au rouge tomate  
  
- Allez, s'il te plaît...  
  
- Ah non, alors ça! Sûrement pas!  
  
- Taraaaaa, Sil te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîît...  
  
- Non, pas question!  
  
- Taraaaaa, le temps passe, là!  
  
- Bon, soupira-t-elle, il reste combien de temps?  
  
- Maintenant? Plus que vingt minutes...  
  
- Franchement, vous êtes agaçantes...  
  
- Alleeeeeeeeeez !!  
  
- C'est bon! C'est bon! Ok, j'y vais!  
  
- Merci, merci, merci, merci! s'exclama Emmy  
  
- Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi?  
  
- Parce que je sais pas faire aussi bien que toi!  
  
- Pffffff...  
  
- Alleeeeez!!  
  
- C'est bon, j'ai dit que j'y allais!"  
  
Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière, et sortit, non sans adresser une petite grimace à ses amies.  
  
'-^-^-^-'  
  
Voilà, maintenant, c'est vraiment fini pour cette fois ! Allez, à la rentrée avec les chapitres six, sept, et peut-être huit !  
  
Merci à tous mes lecteurs adorés qui sont arrivés jusque là : courage, c'est loin d'être fini !!  
  
Pl1 pl1 2 Zibou  
  
Vot' 'tite Fiz 


	6. Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les filles

Disclaimer : *Eclaircicement de voix* Je, soussigné Fizwizbizz, souligne par la présente que les personnages originaux ci-dessous évoqués appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling, et que selon la loi en vigueur, je ne peux toucher aucun bénéfice de l'utilisation de ceux-ci  
  
'Tite note de l'auteur : Me revoici, et revoici la story ! Vous avez (enfin ?) sous les yeux le sixième chapitre de ma fanfic (et encore pl1 d'autres à venir). Je remercie les gentils 'tits lecteurs qui suivent encore du fond du c?ur  
Une fois n'est pas rigueur, je fais pl1 2 zibou à tous mes lecteurs, que ce soit les anciens, les nouveaux, ceux qui laissent des reviews ou ceux qui n'en laissent pas (mais un + gros zibou à ceux qui en laissent, quand même !). En revanche, ceux qui sont juste passés sur la page sans lire, ceux-là, je leur fais pas de zibou, tiens !  
Enfin, je vous rappelle que je suis toujours preneuse de n'importe quelle idée, suggestion ou remarque, bonne ou mauvaise.  
Et puis surtout, laissez-moi des 'tits mots !!! (Je deviens droguée.)  
  
Chapitre 6 : Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les filles.  
  
James fut réveillé par trois coups secs à la porte du compartiment. Il regarda ses amis, pourvoir lequel se lèverait pour aller ouvrir, mais Peter, Remus et Sirius étaient en train de faire un Poker,assis par terre.  
  
" - Je me couche! s'exclama finalement Peter  
  
- Remus?  
  
- Quatre noises pour voir  
  
- Brelan de valets  
  
- Full de six par les Rois, répondit-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et empochant l'argent  
  
- Oh! C'est pas possible, ça! Comment tu fais?"  
  
On recommença à frapper à la porte.  
  
" -Oh, zut! s'exclama Sirius en s'allongeant par terre, Moi, j'arrête de jouer! T'as une chance de cocu, mon vieux!  
  
- Fais attention aux expressions que tu utilises, Patmol!  
  
- Tu m'as appelé comment?  
  
- Patmol. C'est comme ça que ma mère appelait mon oncle, parce qu'il était incapable d'avoir une bonne main au Poker.  
  
- Patmol, tu dis. Bah tu vois, ça me plaît bien. Patmol. Ouais, ça marche, ok."  
  
Les coups sur la porte reprirent, s'intensifiant encore un peu plus.  
  
" - Oh, ça va! s'écria ledit Patmol, On peut plus être tranquille nulle part! Allez, du vent! On a déjà donné!"  
  
Pourtant, la poignée se mit doucement à tourner, et la porte s'entrouvrit juste assez pour que la tête de Tara Contempsi put s'y glisser.  
  
" - Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, Sirius, mais...  
  
- Non, non, pas du tout!! C'est moi qui m'excuse!!"  
  
En une demi seconde, Sirius était de nouveau sur pieds, plus rouge encore qu'un homard ayant attrapé un coup de soleil, et bafouillait.  
  
" - Euh... Je voulais vous demander si...  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Il reste plus beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver, et notre compartiment est vraiment en bazar,alors on voudrait savoir si vous pourriez... disons, nous aider à ranger..."  
  
Elle avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix, toute mignonne, mais James savait que c'était fait exprès pour les faire craquer.  
  
" - Alors là, pas question! s'était exclamé Peter, y'a pas moyen! n'est-ce pas, les mecs?  
  
- Voyons, Peter, on peut bien les aider un peu, argumenta Remus  
  
- Non, non, répondit James, Peter a raison, débrouillez-vous toutes seules! Chez nous, c'est bien rangé!"  
  
Contempsi soupira, et releva la tête, un regard plein d'espoir. Dieu seul savait pourquoi,mais il était presque impossible pour n'importe quel garçon de résister à ce regard. Presque.  
  
" - Ah non! Tu nous auras pas comme ça! s'exclama Peter, n'est ce pas, les mecs?  
  
- Ouais, c'est sûr! répliqua James, alors que son coeur lui disait d'accepter immédiatement  
  
- Bon, écoute, ma pauvre Tara, s'ils ne veulent pas... Toi non plus, Sirius, je suppose?  
  
- ...  
  
- Sirius! s'exclama James  
  
- Patmol! s'exclama Remus en écho  
  
- Patmol? répéta Tara, d'un air amusé, C'est mignon comme tout, ça..."  
  
Elle planta son regard au fond de celui de Sirius, et le regarda tout innocemment:  
  
"- Patmol, s'il te plaît...  
  
- ..."  
  
Elle se retourna vers James, cligna des cils deux ou trois fois, et reprit  
  
" - Jamesie, s'il te plaît..."  
  
Et Jamesie craqua  
  
" - Ouais, ok, ça va, ça va!  
  
- Merci, Jamesie, tu me sauves la vie! s'écria-t-elle en lui plantant un bisous sur la joue, puis elle se dirigea vers Sirius, fit de même, et alla vers la porte, et juste avant de sortir, se retourna et lança d'un air malicieux: A plus tard, Patmol..."  
  
James regarda Sirius un sourire aux lèvres, mais décida d'épargner toute blague à son ami, et comme il vit Peter ouvrir la bouche, sur le point de faire une remarque, il coupa court et s'exclama en essayant d'y mettre un maximum d'enthousiasme (mais quand même, il avait du mal):  
  
" - Bon, allez les mecs, j'ai bien peur que maintenant qu'on ait promis de le faire, on se fasse arracher les yeux par Emmy si on y va pas...  
  
- Mais ça va prendre du temps, fit remarquer Peter, alors on devrait peut- être s'habiller avant..."  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça, et chacun se mit à fouiller dans sa valise pour trouver ses affaires. James enfila sa robe, et s'aperçut qu'elle était devenue un peu courte pendant l'été. Il décida donc de mettre un pantalon noir dessous. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait comme pantalon noir qu'un vieux jean. Il hésita un peu mais enfila tout de même le jean. Tous ses amis étaient prêts.  
  
" - Ton blason se décolle, vieux, fit remarquer Remus"  
  
Sur chaque robe de Gryffondor, il y avait un blason à l'effigie de la maison, placé à l'endroit du c?ur, mais le bord gauche de celui de James se décollait. Il se promit mentalement d'en toucher un mot à Emmy qui s'occupait depuis leur entrée à Poudlard de ce genre de problèmes ménagers. Il passa sa cravate autour de son cou sans s'occuper de la nouer, et regarda ses amis:  
  
" - C'est tout bon?  
  
- Non! s'exclama Sirius, impossible de mettre la main sur ma cravate!  
  
- Oh! répondit Peter, on sait que t'es pas fichu de ranger convenablement, mais quand même! James, Remus, allez-y, on vous rejoints...  
  
- En plus, j'ai fait exprès de mettre une épingle à nourrice pour la retrouver facilement!  
  
- Mon pauvre vieux, t'es nul, je vais t'aider à chercher... C'est bon, c'est bon, allez-y, à nous deux, on va bien la trouver cette cravate, allez- y, on vous rejoint"  
  
James avait la vague impression qu'il était en train de se faire avoir, mais il ne chercha pas à parlementer avec Peter, et sortit dans le couloir. Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers le compartiment des filles, Remus s'exclama:  
  
" - Regarde, il y a une cravate. De Gryffondor. Avec une épingle, en plus. Sirius a dû la faire tomber tout à l'heure. Je vais la lui donner, et j'arrive."  
  
James hocha la tête, et alors que Remus s'éloignait, il poussa la porte du compartiment:  
  
" - Ca y est, les filles, le sauveur est arr..."  
  
Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car quatre voix simultanées se mirent à crier, et la porte se referma à deux centimètres de son visage. Elle se rouvrit trente secondes plus tard, sur Weasley, qui avait les joues assez rouges :  
  
" - On était en train de s'habiller... Euh... Tu... t'as rien vu?  
  
- Non, répondit-il avec un regard amusé, mais j'aurais bien aimé, remarque..."  
  
Il croisa les yeux d'Evans qui lançaient des éclairs, ce qui lui semblait particulièrement ridicule dans la mesure où il les avait déjà vues toutes les quatre en maillot de bain. C'est pour ça qu'il décida d'en rajouter un peu:  
  
" - Surtout toi, ma petite Lily. Je te verrais bien avec un soutien-gorge vert, ça irait tellement bien avec tes yeux et..."  
  
CLAC. Il venait de se prendre la main de la "petite" Lily sur le visage. Il ne répondit rien, parce qu'il savait qu'il l'avait cherché, mais lui lança en regard tellement ironique, qu'elle en sembla déstabilisée. Il regarda Emmy qui semblait anxieuse de la manière dont les choses allaient se passer, puis soulagée de voir que finalement, il ne se passait rien.  
  
Depuis toujours, Emmy avait l'âme du chef, et déjà quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils jouaient aux aurors, aux agents secrets ou aux guerriers, elle prenait les commandes des opérations. Elle avait une aura particulière pour se faire respecter, disons.  
  
C'est donc naturellement qu'elle exposa son "plan d'attaque".  
  
" - Déjà, demanda-t-elle, où sont les garçons, Bout d'Chou?  
  
- Ils arrivent, ils avaient un problème avec la cravate de Sirius  
  
- Ton blason s'est décousu.  
  
- Ouais. Tu pourras me le repriser?  
  
- Bien sûr. Tu me l'amèneras un de ces quatre. Bon, je pense que le plus simple est encore d'utiliser la magie...  
  
- Ce que nous n'avons pas le droit de faire, évidemment, souligna Contempsi  
  
- Évidemment, répéta Emmy, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de Remus.  
  
- C'est vrai que pour une étrange raison, il a toujours eu une étrange tendance à brouiller les ondes du ministère, reconnut Evans"  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Remus, mais sans Peter et Sirius.  
  
" - Tiens, quand on parle du loup... remarqua Weasley  
  
- Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? s'exclama Remus, en sursautant, et l'air désorienté, Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
- Euh... commença Weasley, rien, c'est juste une expression...  
  
- Expression pourrie, murmura James dans ses dents, qui avait eu lui même un sursaut au c?ur  
  
- Tu connais pas? reprit Weasley, ça veut dire qu'en fait, on était en train de parler de toi et que...  
  
- Ca va, Elsa, coupa Emmy, il connaît. Tu lui feras un cour sur le langage et les expressions plus tard. C'est pas méchant, mais on a pas des tonnes de temps. Où sont les deux autres?  
  
- Euh... répondit Remus avec un sourire, c'est Sirius. Il arrive pas à retrouver sa baguette  
  
- Bon, c'est pas grave, soupira Emmy, manifestement résignée à laisser Sirius chercher ses affaires en paix. Remus, je te demande juste de t'assoire pour brouiller les ondes. Nous, on range. Elsa, tu pourrais aller chercher un peu d'eau, pour faire partir les taches?"  
  
Sur ce, Elsa sortit du compartiment, ce qui faisait que la personne la plus proche de James était Evans, et ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant.  
  
" - Il faudrait aussi des guets, continua Emmy, pour que les préfets ne rappliquent pas. Deux, ça fait moins louche.  
  
- J'y vais avec Tara, proposa Evans  
  
- Hum... répondit Emmy, c'est que je préfèrerais que Tara reste ici, parce qu'elle a un bon sens de l'organisation... Tu... tu comprends, Lily?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, c'est pas grave, répondit-elle, puis elle sembla capter quelque chose et soupira longuement, Oh, non! J'avais pas réalisé... C'est bien pour qu'on se fasse pas pincer..."  
  
Et elle ouvrit la porte. Pourtant, elle ne sortit pas: elle semblait attendre quelque chose.  
  
" - Bon, tu viens? lança-t-elle"  
  
Ou plutôt elle semblait attendre quelqu'un.  
  
" - Potter? Tu comptes passer la nuit ici?"  
  
Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, encore? Et puis soudain, la lumière fut. C'était lui qui faisait le guet avec Evans. Oh, la poisse!  
  
" - Ouais, ouais, j'arrive."  
  
Evans était de ces personnes qui on le don de vous mettre mal à l'aise, sans rien dire ni faire. Ils marchaient dans le couloir, sans rien dire - qu'auraient-ils à se dire, d'ailleurs? - et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits regards en coin. Elle-même semblait éviter soigneusement de le regarder. James mourrait d'envie de lui faire une remarque, mais il ne tenait pas à se bagarrer au point que les préfets rappliquent, ce qui serait l'inverse de l'effet escompté. Donc, il se mordit la lèvre, et regarda bien droit devant lui. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de voir qu'Evans le regarda un instant, d'un air malicieux.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, agacé  
  
- Non, non. Rien.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Mais rien!  
  
- Pourquoi tu ris?  
  
- Mais je ris pas!  
  
- Bien sûr que si, tu ris!  
  
- Oui, je ris parce que tu me fais rire, mais avant je riais pas!  
  
- Si tu riais!  
  
- Non!  
  
- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je te fais rire?  
  
- Non, mais c'est pas grave.  
  
- Je... Tu... Oh! Tu me fatigues!"  
  
Et pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard moqueur.  
  
James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fille avait un grain, quand même. Il aurait bien aimer lui dire un truc, même drôle, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit en ce moment présent. Il voulait la regarder, mais il avait peur qu'elle le regarde déjà, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir, c'était la lueur ironique de son regard. Elle avait des yeux - entre autres - très bizarres. Il étaient très verts, bien sûr, mais vert bizarre. Contempsi, par exemple, avait des yeux verts. Normaux. Mais dans les yeux d'Evans, il y avait une lueur indéfinissable. La seule personne qu'il connaissait et qui avait dans les yeux cette même lueur, c'était... Enfin bon, peu importe. De toute façon, il préférait les yeux bleus. Il se risqua à la regarder, mais elle ne le regardait plus. Elle avait l'air assez concentré. Sûrement qu'elle devait encore se creuser la tête à trouver une quelconque formule d'enchantement...  
Soudain, elle se mit à sourire, comme ça, sans raison apparente, lui lança de petits regards en coin, et s'adossa contre le mur. James la regardait complètement déconcerté, et d'un coup de tête, elle indiqua le couloir, mais il n'eu pas le temps de regarder qu'une voix résonnait à ses oreilles:  
  
" - Lily! Jamesie! Lily, ma puce, ça va? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?  
  
- Charmantes. Et toi?  
  
- Merveilleuses. Comment vas-tu, Jamesie?"  
  
Jamesie regarda la jeune fille qui s'était plantée devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, en espérant que quand ils les rouvriraient, elle aurait disparu. Seulement, quand il les rouvrit, elle était toujours bien là, plus souriante que jamais.  
  
La fille en question portait le doux nom de Narcissa Dreams. Elle était pourtant superbe. Une cascade de cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules bronzées. Elle repoussa une mèche qui recouvrait ses yeux bleus, presque translucides. " Ca manque de lueur", remarqua James pour lui-même. Elle n'avait pas encore mis sa robe, mais sa cravate de Pouffsouffle pendait autour de son cou. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Pouffsouffle. Par défaut, sans doute. Trop gentille pour aller à Serpentard, trop tranquille pour aller à Gryffondor, et beaucoup trop bête pour aller à Serdaigle. C'était ça, ce qui coinçait, avec cette fille. Elle avait peut-être des jambes magnifiques, comme venait de se dire James, mais décidément, elle était beaucoup trop cruche.  
  
" - Alors, Jamesie? demanda Evans comme attentionnée, ce qui avait pour but et eu pour effet de lui faire comprendre qu'il était censé répondre à une question, bien qu'il ignorât tout à fait de quoi il s'agissait  
  
- Et tes vacances? continua Narcissa sans se démonter  
  
- Bien, bien, répondit-il, ne sachant trop quoi dire (enfin... ne sachant trop quoi dire pour qu'elle parte, surtout)  
  
- J'ai passé deux semaines en Grèce, et toi?  
  
- J'ai été en Ecosse, mais euh...  
  
- La Grèce? s'exclama Evans, mais c'est merveilleux, Narcissa! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être beau... Tu te rappelles quand Jamesie et ses amis avait préparé cette potion? Mais si, tu sais: ils l'avaient mise dans le jus de citrouille, et on s'est tous retrouvés comme à Athènes, dans une Grande Salle qui avait pris des allures de forum...  
  
- Ah oui, pouffa Narcissa qui commençait à sérieusement agacer James, il fait tellement de petites plaisanteries, on ne sait plus s'y retrouver  
  
- Et oui, il a ça dans le sang, notre Jamesie, ajouta Evans, et encore, tu ne vois que celles qu'il fait en public...  
  
- Oh oui! continua la blonde, ma chérie, tu as du mérite de le supporter! Mais il est tellement adorable... Je parie que tu n'arrives pas à lui en vouloir.  
  
- Oh non, répondit Evans, sur un ton d'ironie que l'autre greluche ne sembla pas déceler, mais en jetant à James un regard qui en disait long sur le mérite qu'elle pensait avoir, on n'arrive vraiment pas à lui en vouloir...  
  
- Enfin bon, j'adore discuter avec vous, mais je dois aller me préparer, on arrive dans quelques minutes. Surtout Jamesie, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, pendant le banquet, ce soir, qu'on parle un peu, s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant dans le couloir, avec un petit clin d'oeil"  
  
James se tourna vers Evans qui était effondrée de rire. Quand elle vit l'oeil menaçant du jeune homme, elle se releva, en s'efforçant de retenir son fou rire, mais on voyait qu'elle se mordait la lèvre très fort pour y arriver. Finalement, elle regarda sa montre, et dans une petite exclamation, commença à partir à son tour dans le couloir. Elle se retourna pour lui dire:  
  
" - En fait, t'as un point positif, quand même, c'est que tu me fais bien marrer... A plus, Jamesie, rajouta-t-elle en imitant Miss Gourde, et hésite pas à venir me draguer à mort pendant le banquet"  
  
Sur ce, elle lui fit un très gros clin d'oeil, très exagéré, et repartit. Cependant, juste avant d'entrer dans le compartiment, elle se retourna de nouveau et lui cria:  
  
" - Au fait, charmant le jean, sous ta robe. Très classe!"  
  
Et elle disparut derrière la porte. James resta bouche bée dans le couloir. Non, vraiment, il y avait pas à dire, cette fille avait vraiment un grain. 


	7. Convoquée par McGonnagal

Disclaimer : Toujours et inlassablement, je me répète : « Non, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas », « Oui, ils sont à J.K. Rowling », « Non, je ne gagne aucun argent dessus », « Oui, vous pouvez (devez ?) me laisser des reviews » La routine, quoi !  
  
'Tite note de l'auteur : Vous avez vu ? Une semaine de délai !! Ouh la la ! Si je me mets à faire des mises à jour régulièrement, mais où allons-nous ? Et estimez-vous heureux, car je pourrais faire mes maths, à l'heure qu'il est ! (Sauf qu'Harry Potter m'intéresse vaguement plus que les fonctions) Ca mis à part, je voudrais remercier les reviews de tous (j'en ai eu pl1 pour le 6° chapitre, c'est génial) , et plus particulièrement, ceux qui (ils se reconnaîtront, j'ai la flemme de mettre les noms) me mettent des reviews régulièrement Voilà. Je fais pl1 2 Zibou à mes lecteurs. Bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre 7 : Convoquée chez McGonnagal  
  
L'ordre soudain du compartiment fit un choc à Lily quand elle entra, tant le contraste entre avant qu'ils ne partent et maintenant était grand. Décidément, Emmy avait un don pour ce genre de choses.  
Remus et les autres garçons - s'ils étaient venus - étaient repartis, et, comme le train allait arriver dans quelques minutes, les filles s'attelaient à ranger leurs dernières affaires, descendre les malles, ou se redonner un coup de peigne (ce qui n'avait rien d'inutile). Quand Elsa se retourna et qu'elle vit des traces de larmes sur le visage de Lily, elle se précipita vers elle:  
  
" - Lily, ça va? Tu as pleuré? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
  
- Mais non! s'empressa de la rassurer cette dernière, si je pleure, je pleure de rire! Voir Potter se débattre dans la toile de Narcissa Dreams, c'est assez comique.  
  
- Ca le sera moins dans quelques jours, marmonna Emmy  
  
- Pourquoi donc?  
  
- Parce que ça crève les yeux que Narcissa veut sortir avec lui, et je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il ne voudrait pas aussi...  
  
- Bah... Toute à l'heure, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise...  
  
- T'en aurais pas rajouté un petit peu? demanda Tara avec un petit sourire  
  
- Qui?!? Moi?!? Oh... à peine... répondit Lily ironiquement  
  
- De toute façon, il a toujours aimé les blondes aux yeux bleus, conclut Emmy"  
  
Après tout, cette idée ne paraissait pas mal du tout à Lily. Narcissa Dreams et James Potter, ou comment faire d'une pierre deux coups. Narcissa Potter. Dieu que ça sonnait mal! Il n'y avait pas à dire: Lily Poursuiveur-de-Serdaigle-trop-trop-beau-à-en-tomber-par- terre-tellement-qu'il-est-beau, ç'était beaucoup mieux!  
  
Mais Lily fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un bruit de vapeur et un grand sifflet qui lui annonçaient que le train était arrivé en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Elle saisit sa malle dont le poids avait été allégé par un sortilège de cette utilité, et, avec ses amies, s'élança vers l'avant du wagon.  
Le couloir était cependant envahi par une foule d'élèves, de malles et d'animaux, hululant, miaulant ou glapissants. Lily aimait bien cette ambiance, même si elle lui décrochait à chaque fois une atroce migraine.  
  
" - Venez, par ici! cria la voix d'Emmy dans le brouhaha"  
  
Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'apercevoir. Parfois, elle aimerait bien qu'Emmy fasse une vingtaine de centimètres de plus. Soudain, une main lui saisit le bras, et l'entraîna de force dans un compartiment sur la droite. Lily ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait, mais au poignet, il avait une gourmette en argent, qui était celle de Black. Lily aurait bien été tentée de crier un peu, mais toutes les autres et les Maraudeurs étaient aussi dans le compartiment.  
  
" - Lily! s'exclama Emmy, franchement, t'es la plus grande, et t'arrives même pas à nous repérer! Bon, Sirius et Peter ont découvert que si on déplaçait la plaque sous la banquette, ça donnait direct sur les toilettes, qui, comme vous le savez, sont juste devant la porte.  
  
- Ouais! Cool! s'écria Elsa, Bien joué, Black!  
  
- Et Peter... rajouta celui-ci  
  
- Et Peter, concéda Elsa"  
  
Black enleva donc précautionneusement la plaque, et sans donner plus d'instructions, disparut sous la banquette, puis Pettigrow y alla, Elsa, Potter et Emmy. A son tour, après un instant d'hésitation Lily se baissa, et rampa sous la banquette. Elle se retrouva effectivement dans les toilettes. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans: Narcissa Dreams, et Tanya Ericsson, une de ses meilleures amies, se remaquillaient. Lily, un peu curieuse sur les bords, décida donc d'écouter un peu leur conversation. Elle avait la tête sous le petit placard de soin, et elle sentait Remus qui tirait sur l'un de ses pieds, restés dans le compartiment, pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle bougea vigoureusement le pied, espérant qu'il comprendrait, mais n'était pas convaincue de l'efficacité de cette méthode.  
  
" - Oh! Il est tellement adorable! s'extasiait Tanya, ma chérie, tu as tiré le gros lot!  
  
- Oui, oui, je sais bien. Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus, chez lui?  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner... Ses cheveux!  
  
- Exactement! Ca lui donne un air si chou!"  
  
Bien que cela ne servit à rien, Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Vraiment! Le train était arrivé, et la seule chose à laquelle elles pensaient était rêver à Potter? Lily ne faisait vraiment pas parti du même monde qu'elles.  
  
" - J'adore les cheveux bruns. En plus, quand il joue au Quidditch, ils volent au vent, il est encore plus mignon...  
  
- Tu as raison! Un athlète, en plus... Et puis batteur, c'est tellement cool"  
  
Si Lily n'était pas allongée, elle en serait tombée! Elles n'étaient même pas capables de reconnaître un batteur d'un poursuiveur?  
  
" - Allez, viens, ma chérie, il va falloir qu'on y aille, sinon, on va être les dernières à descendre  
  
- Oh oui, pouffa l'autre, après les premières années: la honte!"  
  
Et, en ricanant, elles sortirent des toilettes. Lily était consternée. D'accord, elle les savait bêtes, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Comme Remus commençait sérieusement à lui triturer le pied, elle se leva enfin, et sortit discrètement. Elle descendit du train, comme elle apercevait Emmy et les Maraudeurs sur le quai. Elle s'approcha d'eux, pour monter dans la même calèche, mais une main l'attrapa par le bras, et la fit monter dans une autre. Deux fois en moins d'un quart d'heure: ça commençait à bien faire, sérieusement!  
  
Elle s'aperçut que la main en question était celle de Roman White. Oh! Ca ne la dérangeait pas que Roman veuille à tout prix qu'il partage une calèche, juste tous les deux, mais dans la mesure où il sortait avec Cérès Deauclaire, ça lui paraissait louche.  
  
" - McGonnagal veut te voir, répondit-il à son air interloqué  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? protesta-t-elle, si c'est pour le sort que j'ai lancé Potter, c'est lui qui...  
  
- Tu as lancé un sort à Potter? répéta-t-il, manifestement intéressé  
  
- Euh, répondit-elle, les joues virant pivoine, non, non, c'est un peu compliqué... laisse tomber..."  
  
Il lui fit un petit clin d'?il. Avec Roman, tant que Trelawney serait loin, l'année serait plutôt cool.  
La calèche allait à une vitesse stupéfiante, et Lily qui était assez sujette au mal de c?ur commençait à se demander si tout ça était une bonne idée. Juste à ce moment là, elle sentit que ça freinait.  
  
C'était la cinquième rentrée de Lily, cependant, à chaque fois, c'est comme si c'était la première fois.  
Elle revivait l'émotion qui l'avait submergée, quand, au début de sa première année, assise dans une barque, elle avait relevé leurs yeux sur l'imposant château, brillant de mille feux. Les tours se détachait du ciel marine, les lumières illuminaient les remparts, telles des étincelles qui se projetaient au gré du vent. Ce grand château silencieux, qui était à la fois imposant, et si familier... On devinait derrière les étroites fenêtres la grande salle, l'essence du château. Le seul endroit où se réunissait régulièrement tous les élèves et les professeurs. L'endroit, sans aucun doute, le plus vivant. Elle savait qu'en plus, pour ce soir, elle avait été savamment décorée, qu'on verrait, rien qu'en levant les yeux, s'afficher toutes les étoiles, que sur quatre des cinq immenses tables, seraient déposées des nappes, brodées main de fils de soie, d'or et d'argent, selon les couleurs et les motifs appropriés aux différentes maisons. Sur la dernière table, celle des professeurs, qui faisait face à toutes les autres, une fresque qui retraçait l'histoire du château, depuis sa création par les quatre Fondateurs. Sur chaque table, des assiettes, des coupes et des couverts en or, incrustés de pierres précieuses, qui se remplirait dans quelques heures, à la seule annonce du directeur.  
  
En haut, c'était la tour des Gryffondor. Que Lily avait hâte de retourner dans son dortoir! Elle aurait déjà voulu être dans son lit à baldaquin, à lire tranquillement, sous les couvertures pourpres et or, enfoncée dans les coussins brodés du lion, symbole de Godric Gryffondor. Et alors, quand le château serait au plus silencieux, qu'on n'entendrait plus que le vent qui frappe dans les volets, et au loin, le cliquetis des chaînes des fantômes qui erraient, et le murmure des tableaux, et autres créatures que le château cachait, elle se pencherait, dans le noir, vers le lit à sa gauche, celui d'Emmy, et elles parleraient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à l'aube, après quoi, elle se pelotonnerait dans les couvertures pour dormir d'un sommeil profond et réparateur pendant quelques heures.  
  
Derrière les murailles, on devinait les souterrains et autres passages secrets qui se faufilaient, au loin, dans les recoins les plus cachés. Lily en connaissait un grand nombre, mais elle savait que jamais elle n'arriverait à les découvrir tous. Elle avait beau quitter les grands couloirs, s'égarer volontairement derrière les portes, s'attarder devant les statues, le château ne pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'il renferme... Pourtant, elle en connaissait déjà bien plus que la plupart des élèves...  
  
Au fond, à gauche, on pouvait apercevoir le lac, et derrière, le parc. Lily retraçait mentalement le chemin jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Rien que d'y penser, il lui semblait qu'elle volait. Elle entendait les olas des spectateurs, les commentaires de Jim Jordan, s'excusant auprès du professeur McGonnagal pour avoir "trop exprimé son enthousiasme", les cris d'Emmy, qui couvraient les autres, et que ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde "d'exprimer son enthousiasme", Tara et Elsa, qui habillées tout de pourpre et or portaient une immense banderole "Allez les lions - Allez Lily". Elle voyait le poursuiveur adverse, le souaffle décoller de sa main, et dans un looping aérien, elle le rattrapait. Cris du public. Cris d'Emmy. Cris de Jim. Cris des autres membres de l'équipe.  
  
" - Lily? Lily!"  
  
Cris de Roman. Cris de Roman?  
  
" - Lily? Tu te réveilles?"  
  
Lily atterrit sur Terre. Roman secouait énergiquement une main devant ses yeux.  
  
" - Ca va?  
  
- Oui, oui, ça va. Je pensais juste à un truc.  
  
- C'est pas grave. Bon, vite, je t'emmène voir McGonnagal, après, il faut que j'aille voir comment ça se passe avec les premières années. Si je les laisse seuls avec Sybille, ils ne voudront plus venir à Poudlard... rajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace  
  
- C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner: je peux y aller toute seule.  
  
- Tu es sûre?  
  
- Roman, je suis une grande fille. Va t'occuper des premières années.  
  
- Je te remercie. Allez, A plus"  
  
Et sur ces mots, la calèche accéléra, et repartit dans la nuit, laissant Lily seule devant les immenses portes de l'école.  
  
" - Allez, se dit-elle, courage, ma fille!". Elle monta les quelques marches, puis poussa une des lourdes portes de part et d'autre du grand portail en bois qui n'était pas encore ouvert. Elle avança dans le hall, monta le grand escalier, tourna à gauche, et monta un escalier un peu plus étroit. Elle avait fait ce chemin tellement de fois, accompagnant l'un des Maraudeurs (deux en particulier plus fréquemment) qu'elle pourrait le faire les yeux fermés.  
D'ailleurs, elle ne s'occupait que d'une chose: Pourquoi McGonnagal voulait-elle la voir? Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait lui être reprocher à elle, et à elle seule. Si ç'avait été une dispute avec Potter (bien que ces dernières, assez fréquentes, n'aient jamais été sanctionné), il serait venu aussi. Peut-être qu'il était déjà là? Mais non, elle l'avait vu sur le quai... Soudain, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit: ses parents! Peut-être que l'un de ses parents avait eu un grave accident! Ou sa s?ur! Cette pensée lui fit presser le pas, et elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du professeur McGonnagal complètement essoufflée, d'avoir trop couru. Elle frappa vite à la porte, priant pour qu'elle se prenne des dizaines d'heures de colle pour s'être disputée avec Potter, plutôt qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit à sa famille.  
  
" - Entrez, fit une voix grave derrière la massive porte en bois"  
  
D'un geste vif, Lily poussa la porte, malgré son poids, et avant même de saluer son professeur, elle s'exclama:  
  
" - Professeur, il n'est rien arrivé à un membre de ma famille?"  
  
Le Professeur McGonnagal eut un petit sourire aux lèvres, et lui répondit avec un regard bienveillant:  
  
" - Non, Miss Evans, asseyez-vous. Non, il n'est rien arrivé à votre famille, du moins rien que je ne sache. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une toute autre raison..."  
  
Lily avait tout d'abord été rassurée, mais sur cette dernière phrase, un nom s'était éclairé dans son esprit : POTTER. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma, préférant savoir d'abord ce dont il s'agissait exactement.  
  
" - Vous vouliez dire quelque chose, Miss Evans?  
  
- Euh... Non, non, Professeur...  
  
- Bien. Vous avez présenter votre candidature pour le poste de préfète de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui, répondit Lily, se demandant ce que ceci venait faire là  
  
- Vous avez dû recevoir cet été une lettre vous exprimant le refus de cette fonction  
  
- Euh... oui.  
  
- En fait, l'élève qui a été choisie est Christina Appin  
  
- Euh... oui, c'est ce que j'avais pensé."  
  
Soudain, une idée vint à l'esprit de Lily: Trelawney qui lui avait dit qu'elle était préfète, ça maintenant... Peut-être qu'elle avait été nommée vice-préfète ou un truc comme ça?  
  
"- Mais je dois vous dire que le départage a été dur, et que Miss Appin a été retenue essentiellement car elle a un an de plus que vous. Vous étiez donc notre choix numéro deux"  
  
Un sourire se tendit sur les lèvres de Lily: Bingo! Si elle devenait vice-préfète, elle aurait sans aucun doute toutes ses chances pour devenir préfète, voir préfète-en-chef, qui sait? en septième année! "Lily Evans, vice-préfète" Pas mal. Ca sonnait moins bien que "Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor", mais c'était déjà pas mal. Mais un truc clochait: pourquoi Christina aurait besoin d'une vice-préfète? Elle n'était pas occupée à ce point, quand même!  
  
" - Or, M. Appin, qui travaille au ministère, a été muté en France. Christina va donc terminer sa scolarité à Beauxbatons. Félicitations, Miss Evans: Vous êtes préfète de Gryffondor."  
  
Si Lily avait lu ça, il y a un mois, par le hibou de l'école, elle aurait sans aucun doute sauté de joie, et se serait mise à danser dans toute la maison. Mais là, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de rester plantée là, bouche bée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un peu de mal à assimiler les derniers mots: "Félicitations, Miss Evans: Vous êtes préfète de Gryffondor."  
  
" - Miss Evans? Vous ne voulez pas être préfète? Vous ne semblez pas heureuse d'apprendre ceci."  
  
Lily réagit au quart de tour: elle avait bien trop peur que ne la pensant pas assez enthousiaste, Mconnagal confie le poste à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
" - Oh, mais pas du tout, Professeur! Je suis absolument ravie! C'est extraordinaire! Pensez bien que je ferai ce que je peux pour la maison de Gryffondor!  
  
- Bien. Je suis rassurée de vous entendre dire ça. Comme nous avons appris le départ de Miss Appin dans la matinée, nous n'avons pas pu vous prévenir pour le briefing des préfets, je vous demande donc de voir ça auprès d'Arthur Weasley, qui est - comme vous le savez sûrement - le préfet de Gryffondor. Maintenant, allez à la Grande Salle, la Cérémonie va commencer."  
  
Lily salua son professeur, sortit tranquillement de son bureau, repoussa la lourde porte de bois, et poussa un cri qui fit fuir un chat qui passait par là. Elle se rua ensuite dans les escaliers, moitié sautant moitié dansant, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et le sang monta à ses joues, quand elle vit le Professeur McGonnagal qui l'observait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres:  
  
" - Vous avez oublié votre insigne, Miss Evans." 


	8. Une Cérémonie de la Répartition agitée!

Disclaimer : Je me dois juste de préciser que tout le décor et tous les personnages (sauf quatre ou cinq) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Rassurez- vous, l'histoire est à moi (Qui serait assez dingue pour leur faire faire des trucs pareils ?)  
  
'Tite note de l'auteur :  
  
Salut ? Non, non, ne me jetez pas de pierres !!!! Ouille ! Qui est-ce qui m'en a jeté une quand même ? Oui, je sais ça fait au moins dix jours que je n'ai pas updaté..... deux semaines ? Ah.... Deux semaines et demie ? Euh.... oui, mais...... Mais j'ai une bonne raison !  
Primo, j'ai pl1 pl1 2 boulot. J'ai bien voulu expliquer à mon prof de physique que je ne pouvais pas faire le D.S. parce que j'avais des gentils lecteurs qui attendait la suite de mon histoire sur Harry Potter, mais vous les connaissez, ces scientifiques : ils ne voient pas où sont les priorités ! (Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir où j'en suis avec les maths, la prof nous rend nos D.S. demain)  
Et puis, pour ceux qui lisent ma bio (il y en a vraiment ?), j'avais parlé d'une histoire sur Tom Riddle. Et bien, j'avais écrit le prologue et j'avais presque terminé le premier chapitre (10 pages) et puis en fait, ça ne m'a pas plus, et j'ai tout recommencé. Donc comme c'est bcp plus basé sur les sentiments de Tom, et plus introspectif, c'est très différent de « Quand un soleil... » pour l'écriture, et c'est plus long, et donc, ça prend du temps.  
Enfin bon, en clair et en décodé, ça veut dire ne me tapez pas, je m'active, je m'active, mais malheureusement, je n'ai que 24h dans ma journée moyenne, et j'apprécie de manger et dormir.  
  
Cependant *air triomphant*, ce chapitre est un bien comme vous les aimez, nettement énormément plus long que les autres (environ le double du chapitre normal), et avec plein d'insultes et du « je me paye ta tête, et tu me fous un coup de pied dans les tibias et je te tape sur la gueule... » Donc, j'espère que vous allez vous régaler, et que vous aimerez autant le lire que j'ai aimé l'écrire. (Je ne réponds de rien si vous vous prenez ensuite pour un gryffondor moyen et que vous allez taper sur le premier mec qui passe sous votre nez et qui porte un pull vert.)  
  
1 grô Zibou à Mary qui me laisse inlassablement des review, et qui signe sans broncher les pétitions que je lui demande de signer, même si je sais qu'elle commence à me prendre sérieux pour une dingue  
  
1 super big grô Zibou à mes petits lecteurs adorés que j'aime (je suis dans mon jour de positivisme).  
Et puis, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je trouve que les titres des derniers chapitres (du 5 au 8) sont nuls. Sauf qu'il faut bien que je mette des titres et que je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Alors si vous en avez pour moi, n'hésitez surtout pas. Et puis, aussi, bon..., je sais, on ne peut dire que mon histoire est extêmement bien présentée (celui qui n'a pas décelé l'ironie de cette phrase peut tout de suite aller voir autre part) alors, si quelqu'un sait comment faire pour écrire plus gros, souligner, mettre en gras et sauter plus d'une ligne à la fois, dites-le moi !!!  
  
Voilà, je m'arrête de parler, et je fais place au...  
  
...Tadaaaaaaam !!!!.........  
  
Chapitre 8: Une Cérémonie de la Répartition... agitée !  
  
" - C'est pas possible, mais où est-ce qu'elle est? s'écria Emmy  
  
- Cinquante-sept, glissa Sirius à l'oreille de James  
  
- Cinquante-sept quoi?  
  
- C'est la cinquante-septième fois qu'elle le dit. Enfin, si mes comptes sont bons...  
  
- Elsa, tu l'as bien vue, dans le train? C'est pas possible, mais où est-ce qu'elle est?  
  
- Cinquante-huit, murmura Sirius à l'intention de James"  
  
Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure que les filles avaient perdu Evans, et bientôt un quart d'heure qu'Emmy répétait inlassablement la même chose. James en serait presque venu à prier pour qu'elle revienne, tellement Emmy lui tapait sur les nerfs.  
  
La calèche dans laquelle ils étaient péniblement entrés à sept s'arrêta juste devant le grand portail en bois de Poudlard, qui avait été ouvert pour l'occasion, et d'où pendait des lanternes. James regrettait un peu le voyage en calèche, car il trouvait que l'on pouvait moins bien voir le château. La première fois, quand ils étaient venus en barque, il se rappelait du choc de splendeur que ça lui avait fait. Toutes les lumières qui scinti...  
  
" - Mais où est-ce qu'elle est? C'est pas possible, ça!"  
  
"Cinquante-neuf" compta James pour lui-même, et, sorti de ses pensées, il s'engagea avec les autres dans le hall, direction la Grande Salle. Les élèves s'engouffraient par plusieurs dizaines par l'immense porte, et se répartissaient autour de leurs tables respectives, dans une certaine pénombre, car il n'y avait aucune lumière de plus que celle des étoiles qui scintillaient au plafond magique. Une multitude de fleurs étaient parsemées sur les tables, coordonnées aux couleurs des nappes. Les garçons voulurent se poser dans les premières places, mais les filles les attirèrent tout au bout de la table, du côté de celle des profs, juste à côté de l'endroit où s'asseyait les premières années arrivants.  
  
" - Mais c'est pas possible, ça! Où est-ce qu'elle est?  
  
- Soixante, marmonna James à haute voix  
  
- Soixante quoi? demanda Emmy en le regardant bizarrement  
  
- Soixante fois que tu nous demandes où est Lily, s'exclama Remus, et tu vois, on en sait autant que toi, sinon, on te l'aurait dit, crois moi!"  
  
Emmy le regarda méchamment, mais ne répondit rien, et s'assit devant une assiette. Chacun en fit autant, et James s'aperçut q'il y avait dans chaque assiette une petite enveloppe, sur laquelle s'inscrit, pile au moment où il s'assit, à l'encre violette, "James Potter, 5ème année, Gryffondor" " - Trop Cool! s'écria Sirius, Vas-y, Peter, on échange de place, on va voir si l'enveloppe change  
  
- Si tu veux, répondit celui-ci en se levant pour s'assoire à la place de Sirius  
  
- Trop trop trop cool! répéta Sirius, quand il vit le nom de Peter s'effacer, et apparaître le sien, tu crois qu'on peut l'ouvrir maintenant?  
  
- Je préfèrerais que vous attendiez que je vous y invite, répondit une voix derrière lui  
  
- Ah! continua Sirius, pas le moins gêné du monde, Professeur Dumbledore! Je tiens à vous féliciter, la déco est splendide!  
  
- Trop Cool, vous disiez? demanda Dumbledore  
  
- Exactement. Ca manque juste un peu de lumière, je trouve.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va arriver."  
  
A ce moment, Emmy ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, puisque tout le monde savait ce qu'elle allait dire.  
  
" - Vous vouliez dire quelque chose, Miss Farell? demanda Dumbledore  
  
- Euh... commença Weasley, je pense que Emily voudrait savoir où se trouve Lily Evans.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va arriver aussi, répondit Dumbledore, alors que brillait dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement, bien, j'ai vu que vous vous êtes mis à l'extrémité, j'espère donc que vous accueillerez vos nouveaux camarades comme il se doit  
  
- Comptez sur nous! s'exclama Sirius  
  
- Mais je compte sur vous, M. Black. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je crois qu'il faut que j'aille saluer Élodie, rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers leur Professeur de botanique, Marsda  
  
- Franchement, demanda Sirius, une fois que le directeur aie pris un peu de distance, est-ce qu'il est pas trop génial? Je crois pas qu'il nous ait jamais filé une seule colle.  
  
- Avoue que tu en meurs d'envie, le taquina Contempsi, juste pour voir son bureau...  
  
- Un peu, concéda Sirius, sur un ton tranquille, mais tout de même un peu rouge"  
  
Leur conversation fut coupée par une multitude de "Oh" et de "Ah" qui parvenaient de toute la pièce: en effet, une multitude de petites lanternes s'étaient soudainement allumées, donnant à la salle un aspect resplendissant  
  
" - Maintenant, c'est parfait! hurla Sirius a l'intention de Dumbledore, qui lui sourit, Ouille! rajouta-t-il alors que Weasley venait de lui coller un coup de coude dans les côtes  
  
- Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille?"  
  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais juste à ce moment là, Dumbledore se racla la gorge, pour demander le silence.  
  
" - Merci. Mes chers enfants, j'ai la joie de vous accueillir une année de plus dans le château de Poudlard. Bientôt vont entrer dans cette salle les élèves de première année, qui sont déjà assez terrifiés, je pense, pas besoin donc d'en rajouter, annonça-t-il en regardant fixement une bande de Serpentards de septième année, mais avant tout, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux préfets et préfèts-en-chef. Je pense que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir vos nouveaux préfèts-en-chef: Sybille Trelawney et Roman White"  
  
A ces mots, Trelawney et White s'avancèrent sur l'estrade, sous les applaudissements, et quelques sifflets destinés sûrement à Trelawney. James entendit deux filles derrière lui pouffer:  
  
" - Oh là là! Roman White! Je sens que je vais faire exprès de me prendre des heures de colle, juste pour être seule avec lui...  
  
- On se demande vraiment ce qu'il fait avec Cérès Deauclaire!  
  
- Arrête, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. En tout cas, si c'est pas Roman, je mettrais bien le grappin sur son frère, à Cérès"  
  
Et elle recommencèrent à ricaner. James et Remus se retournèrent en même temps, et regardèrent les Serdaigles avec un air interloqué. Celles-ci le virent, et pouffèrent encore plus, se disant sûrement qu'elles tenteraient également bien leur chance avec James Potter et Remus Lupin. James essaya de fixer l'image de ces deux filles, pour surtout ne jamais croiser leur chemin.  
  
" - Bien, continua Dumbledore, maintenant, voici les préfets des maisons. Pour Serpentard, comme l'année dernière: Sarah Elton et Lucius Malefoy"  
  
Ces deux-derniers s'avancèrent, et les Serpentards se mirent à applaudir et à tambouriner des pieds. C'était encore pire que lors d'un match de Quidditch. Il y eut d'autres applaudissements, certains sonores, d'autres justes polis. Des Maraudeurs et des trois filles, il n'y en avait pas un qui ait applaudit.  
  
" - S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît! Un peu de calme, demanda le directeur, Les préfets de Pouffsouffle de cette année seront Narcissa Dreams, et Amos Diggory."  
  
James regarda ses amis, qui avaient tous l'air aussi surpris que lui: Narcissa Dreams?!? Comment Narcissa Dreams pouvait être préfète? Il leva son regard vers elle, et elle lui fit un clin d'?il. James ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à Emmy qui lui lança un petit regard complice. James lui répondit par une grimace, mais l'air satisfait d'Emmy montrait que malgré ce que dirait James, elle était persuadé qu'il voulait sortir avec Narcissa. Mais qu'allait-elle donc chercher?  
  
" - Les pré... Miss Carlson? On attend plus que vous... Merci. Je disais donc que les préfets de Serdaigle étaient Elena Links, comme l'année dernière, et... vous pourriez attendre que j'ai terminé, avant de commencer à applaudir? Merci. Donc, le préfet de Serdaigle est Pâris Deauclaire."  
  
La table de Gryffondor était juste à côté de celle des Serdaigles, et James sentit le banc où il était assis trembler, tant les applaudissements étaient forts. Il n'osa même pas regarder ce que les deux filles derrière lui pensait de la nomination de Deauclaire, mais Remus qui s'était retourné se pencha vers lui:  
  
" - Il y en a une qui a failli tomber dans les vapes...  
  
- La brune?  
  
- Non, la blonde.  
  
- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais les approcher.  
  
- Je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin de te le rappeler...  
  
- Il me semble que la plupart d'entre vous est satisfaite de la nomination de M. Deauclaire remarqua Dumbledore, qui portait un regard amusé au nouveau préfet. Passons maintenant à Gryffondor: Comme l'année précédente, le préfet est Arthur Weasley...  
  
- Mon p'tit frère... renifla Weasley, comme si c'était un grand moment d'émotion, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire touts les élèves environnants  
  
- La préfète aurait dû être Christina Appin...  
  
- Waou! s'exclama Sirius, mes colles vont devenir vachement plus plaisantes!"  
  
Toute la salle éclata de rire, même certains professeurs, sauf les deux Serdaigles derrière James, qu'il vit jeter un regard désapprobateur à Sirius.  
  
"- Désolé de vous décevoir, M. Black, mais j'ai bien peur que la formulation avec "aurait dû" annonce que ce n'est plus d'actualité... Miss Appin a déménagé en France, nous avons donc dû prendre la seconde personne que nous considérions la plus responsable de la maison Gryffondor.  
  
- Parce qu'il y en a plus d'un? s'écria une voix traînante du côté de la table des Serpentard, qui ne pouvait être que celle de Lucius Malefoy  
  
- Je pense que vous allez être surpris, et devoir accepter que vous auriez dit la même chose que nous, M. Malefoy... La nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor est donc... Lily Evans"  
  
La réaction fut instantanée, et la table de Gryffondor, ainsi que des élèves d'autres maisons, se déchaînèrent. Emmy en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et hurlait encore plus fort que les autres. Tout à coup, Weasley et Contempsi se mirent à taper du pied et à applaudir régulièrement, en scandant "Lily! Lily!", ce qui gagna peu à peu toute la table, puis toute la salle. Il sembla même à James par la suite que Malefoy et sa bande s'y étaient mis. La réaction de James aussi fut instantanée. Deux mots résonnaient à sa tête: préfète et Evans. Le choc l'avait stupéfié sur place. C'est à peine si son cerveau arrivait encore à réfléchir, une seule idée l'obnubilait: Evans, préfète? C'était la fin du monde! Il aurait encore préféré passer quinze jours de vacances avec Trelawney. Il voyait, à côté de lui Emmy, qui c'était levée et hurlait à s'en casser la voix. Contempsi et Weasley avaient les mains rouges à force d'applaudir, et il lui semblait que tous les élèves hurlaient le nom de sa pire ennemie juste pour le lui encrer un peu plus dans la tête.  
  
Heureusement, il vit que ses amis n'applaudissait pas non plus. Sirius boudait: il aurait préféré passer ses colles avec Christina plutôt qu'avec Evans. Peter essayait de convaincre Weasley d'arrêter de hurler, quand à Remus, il ne disait rien, sûrement partagé entre la satisfaction que l'une de ses amies soit nommée préfète, et la peur qu'elle ne les flique un peu plus. Evans, quand à elle, était debout sur l'estrade, à côté d'Arthur Weasley, qui la dépassait d'une tête et demie, rouge comme une tomate de la tête aux pieds, mais avec un étrange sourire, à la fois de bonheur et de nervosité sur le visage. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, ce qui eu pour effet de ramener l'ordre rapidement:  
  
" - Bien, Miss Evans, il me semble que votre intégration du poste ne sera pas trop difficile. Vous pouvez aller vous assoire. Maintenant, nous allons accueillir les premières années, qui doivent demander dans quelle école de fou ils vont arriver, après vous avoir entendu hurler ainsi, et qui doivent surtout se demander qui est cette fameuse Lily. Miss Evans, je vous laisse la charge de répondre"  
  
Evans vint s'assoire à côté de Contempsi, qui la prit dans ses bras, tapa énergiquement dans la main de Weasley, et fit un grand sourire, mais manifestement pas encore assez grand pour contenir sa joie à Emmy, qui lui rendit. C'était dingue: on avait l'impression que c'était Emmy qui venait d'obtenir le poste, tellement elle semblait heureuse. Remus tandit la main à Evans, en lui disant qu'il était heureux pour elle, et Peter marmonna un "félicitations" de mauvaise grâce. Elle se tourna vers James et Sirius, et semblait se demander comment réagir, mais quand elle croisa le regard glacial de ces deux derniers, son sourire s'évanouit immédiatement.  
  
James décida de se concentrer sur les petits qui venaient d'entrer. Tous agglutinés les uns contre les autres, morts de peur, ils regardaient l'immense salle remplie d'élèves avec de grands yeux effrayés. McGonnagal installa un tabouret, et posa le vieux chapeau rapiécé qui faisait la loi à Poudlard. Une large fente s'ouvrit vers le bas, et le choixpeau commença à chanter:  
  
"Allez, allez N'ayez pas si peur Dans le tri des sorciers J'n'fais jamais d'erreurs J'ai été choisi il y a bien des années Pour indiquer à chacun la maison qui lui est attribuée  
  
Si vous allez à Serdaigle, Vous délaisserez tout côté espiègle Ceux-ci sont plutôt ennuyeux Car seules les notes comptent pour eux"  
  
Tout le monde se regarda étrangement: pourquoi le Choixpeau parlait- il ainsi des Serdaigle?  
  
"Si Pouffsouffle vous est destiné C'est que vous êtes un peu simplet, Là-bas vont les bons à rien, A qui aucune autre maison ne convient"  
  
Un brouhaha indigné s'élevait de la table des Pouffsouffle. Trelawney commença à se lever, mais Amos Diggory lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour l'obliger à se rassoire: lui comme tout le monde voulait entendre la suite  
  
"Ce vieux Salazar Serpentard Passait pour un vil lascar Alors qu'il voulait seulement Faire passer les "Sang-Pur" devant"  
  
James commençait à trouver ça de plus en plus louche: toutes les maisons étaient critiquées, sauf Serpentard. Il regarda ses amis: tous semblaient du même avis.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qu'on va se prendre? demanda Peter"  
  
Manifestement, toute la table se posait la même question. James regarda du côté des filles. On peut dire que leur réaction était assez uniforme: chacune bouillait, les sourcils froncés. Les yeux d'Evans lançaient des éclairs, Weasley avait les poings serrés, et Contempsi avait attrappé une cuillière qu'elle était en train de tordre. Il se retourna vers le choixpeau, qui entamait l'avant-dernier couplet:  
  
"- Les Gryffondor quant à eux, Qui sont censés prôner l'honneur Depuis des siècles qu'ils n'ont pas eu la Coupe de Quidditch sous les yeux On se demande comment ils font pour croire qu'ils en ont encore"  
  
CLAC. Dans le silence, on entendit une cuillère se casser, et six personnes se lever simultanément. James n'avait pas levé les yeux, mais il le savait, et il savait aussi de qui il s'agissait, car il s'était lui-même levé. Si les yeux de l'équipe de Quidditch avaient été des lance-flammes, la table des Serpentards ne serait maintenant probablement plus qu'un petit tas de cendres. Emmy tira sur la manche de James, pour qu'il se rasseye, et contre son gré, l'ensemble de l'équipe se rassit.  
James lança un regard à la table des professeurs, où chacun se regardait avec le plus grand désarroi, et en particulier le Professeur Flitwick, qui était le directeur des Serdaigles, et le Professeur Flybird, celui des Pouffsouffles. Seul le Professeur McGonnagal essayait de paraître impassible, mais sa main tremblait, et ses yeux étaient emplis de colère.  
Plus personne ne bougeait, sauf dans les premières années qui s'agitaient, souhaitant soudainement être envoyé à Serpentard, tant les portraits des autres maisons étaient effrayants, et les Serpentards, qui, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, essayaient de rire le moins fort possible.  
Il fallait pourtant écouter le dernier couplet. Personne n'avait jamais essayé d'interrompre la chanson du Choixpeau, et d'après le regard de Dumbledore, il ne valait mieux pas. Le vieux chapeau semblait attendre le silence pour terminer, et au bout de trente secondes, continua:  
  
"Venez par ici, mes petits Posez-moi sur votre tête Quoiqu'il vous arrive Sachez qu'il ne sera jamais trop tard Si vous avez du respect pour Serpentard Pour passer sur la bonne rive"  
  
L'immense fente qui était sur le chapeau s'était refermée, le chapeau retombé sans vie. Le Professeur Marsda se rua vers lui, et avec les autres professeurs, entra dans une petite salle derrière la longue table des professeurs.  
  
Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun adulte, les élèves pouvaient faire "ce qu'ils voulaient" Cependant, Trelawney et White étaient montés sur l'estrade, et criaient pour se faire entendre. Soudain, White eut la bonne idée de hurler:  
  
" - Tout ce qui ne s'arrêtent pas dans la seconde se prendront assez d'heures de colle pour qu'il ne puisse plus comptez les zéros avec les doigts de leur main"  
  
La plupart des élèves se figea net, mais James lança un regard aux Maraudeurs, ainsi qu'aux filles et à l'équipe de Quidditch, et remarqua que la menace n'avait fait de l'effet à personne.  
  
" - Et pour bien commencer, si ceux qui continuent de bouger ne stoppent pas immédiatement, rajouta Trelawney qui semblait quand même quelque peu lucide sur la manière dont les autres la voyaient, ils viendront commencer cinq de leurs heures demain, avec moi."  
  
Ceux qui gesticulaient encore se figèrent, mais James était beaucoup trop énervé pour en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire. Il jeta un oeil à Sirius, et d'un commun hochement de tête, ils auraient continué, si Emmy ne les avaient attrapé par une main. De l'autre, elle tenait Evans, qui semblait encore plus furieuse.  
  
" - Merci, reprit alors Roman, bon, d'abord, je tiens à dire aux premières années de se calmer, tout va s'arranger. Le Choixpeau a subit un quelconque sort, les professeurs essaient de le conjurer. Ils en ont au moins pour une petite demi-heure...  
  
- Sinon, reprit Trelawney un ton plus haut, Roman, je te propose un jeu amusant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'exclama Roman, en la regardant comme si elle était dingue, tu vois, je crois qu'on a autre chose à faire là.  
  
- Donc, Roman, je te propose un petit jeu génial: ça s'appelle "le jeu de l'aveugle", le principe, c'est que pendant une demi-heure, on ne voit rien, on n'entend rien."  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Roman: il venait de comprendre, comme l'ensemble des élèves qui gratifièrent l'idée de Trelawney par des cris et des applaudissements (sauf les Serpentars qui devinrent un peu blêmes)  
  
" - Que ce jeu me paraît drôle! s'écria White, en détachant chaque syllabe, très bonne idée. Je ne vois ni n'entends plus rien à partir de... MAINTENANT! cria-t-il comme s'il s'agissait du départ d'une course."  
  
Et comme si ç'en était une, tous les élèves se mirent à marcher d'un pas ferme en direction de la table des Serpentard, qui étaient morts de rire.  
  
" - Oh! s'écria Rogue, mais qui vois-je donc? Les Maraudeurs! Ca vous fait pas trop de peine de vous être faits doubler?  
  
- C'est toi! s'exclama Sirius en le saisissant par le col, c'est toi, hein, j'en étais sûr!  
  
- Lâche-moi, répondit Rogue à moitié étouffé, c'est pas moi...  
  
- Ouais, bien sûr: c'est le Pape...  
  
- C'est vrai? s'écria un des Serpentards, il est où?  
  
- Attends, s'exclama Emmy alors que Digorry allait ouvrir la bouche, il a pas encore compris ce que Sirius a dit. Tu comprends, moins on a de neurones, plus le chemin de l'information est long, en plus, chez les Serpentards, je suis pas sûre que la connexion dans les synapses soit très opérationnelle..."  
  
Le Serpentard et Andrew Rosier qui s'était levé se retournèrent immédiatement vers Rogue qui hocha la tête:  
  
" - Oui, c'est une insulte, ça, les mecs...  
  
- Non, c'est une constatation, rectifia Weasley  
  
- Toi, la chieuse, tu te la fermes et maintenant, menaça Gina Erston, qui était, d'après ce qu'avait entendu dire James, la petite amie de Rosier  
  
- Tiens? répondit Weasley, tu sais aligner plus de trois mots, toi? Tu dois trouver tes rendez-vous avec Rosier affreusement ennuyeux, depuis que t'as appris à former des phrases... Je savais pas que c'était encore possible chez les Serpentards!  
  
- Tiens, tu veux voir ce que je peux faire dans le genre uppercut dans les dents? s'exclama-t-elle en levant le poing  
  
- T'as pas intérêt à toucher à ma s?ur, s'écria Arthur Weasley en s'avançant, suivi de près par toute la bande des septième année  
  
- Ah! s'exclama un Serpentard de sixième année, chez les Weasley, quand on touche à la famille... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as peur qu'on lui abîme ses vêtements, à ta petite s?ur? C'est sûr, ce serait embêtant: vous pourriez plus manger pendant trois jours, s'il fallait lui payer une nouvelle robe...  
  
- Ferme-là, crétin, s'exclama Jim Jordan  
  
- Tu l'insultes pas! s'écria Auguste Bulstrode  
  
- Tu crois quoi? répondit Sandy Adams, qu'on va se gêner, peut-être? A moins, bien sûr, que t'ai peur qu'on te pique ton surnom préféré...  
  
- Toi, la garce, on t'a pas adressé la parole  
  
- Et toi, t'as plus intérêt à la lui adresser comme ça, s'écria Samuel Johnson, le petit ami de Sandy  
  
- Vas-y, viens la défendre, si t'es un homme...  
  
- Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais à carreau, répondit-il en l'attrapant par le col  
  
- Lâche-le immédiatement, Johnson, dit fermement Vulcain Flint en s'approchant l'air menaçant  
  
- Si j'étais toi, Flint, je m'emmêlerais pas, répondit Diggory en le toisant du regard  
  
- Tu veux me faire quoi? Je suis même pas sûr que tu puisses soulever Pettigrow...  
  
- Tu veux voir comment il va t'arranger le portrait, Pettigrow? s'exclama ce dernier  
  
- Vas-y, essaie, moi je veux bien tenter le coup, s'esclaffa Rosier en le soulevant à trente centimètres au-dessus du sol  
  
- Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille! lança Deauclaire en se plantant devant Rosier les poings serrés  
  
- Oh! Mister Poudlard! T'as pas peur de décevoir tes fans? ricana-t-il, sur quoi la moitié des filles resserrèrent les rangs, mais tu vois, rajouta-t- il en indiquant Peter, lui, je l'ai, je vais pas le lâcher, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de voir comment il "m'arrange le portrait", mais si tu trouves que c'est pas assez, je peux le prendre avec, lui, continua-t-il en saisissant un petit de deuxième année de Pouffsouffle que James ne connaissait pas  
  
- Fiches leur la paix à tous les deux, espèce de gros lard! s'exclama Emmy  
  
- Toi, la blondasse, t'as de la chance que je tape pas les filles!  
  
- Pourquoi? répondit-elle avec un air dédaigneux, t'as peur de te faire rétamer?  
  
- Si tu es trop noble pour la taper, Andrew, je vais le faire pour toi! s'écria Marcie Lowny en s'avançant vers Emmy, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai envie de lui régler son compte, à celle-là  
  
- Ca, je te le déconseille, répondit Weasley  
  
- Oh! Mais il y a la petite rouquine qui s'y met aussi!  
  
- Et la grande brune, tu veux qu'elle te mette un taquet? demanda Contempsi  
  
- Je voudrais voir ça...  
  
- Vraiment  
  
- Ouais, ça m'amuserait..."  
  
Sur ce, le poing de Contempsi décolla et elle lui colla un direct du droit en plein sur le nez. Lowny tituba et s'effondra sur un banc, le nez en sang.  
  
" - Alors, tu trouves ça drôle? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Alors ça, s'exclama Flint en s'approchant la main levée, ma petite, tu vas le regretter...  
  
- Si tu veux la toucher, s'écria Sirius en la protégeant de ses bras, faudra me passer sur le corps  
  
- Sur le mien aussi! rajouta Remus  
  
- Et sur le mien! continua James  
  
- Tu devrais même pas essayer d'en toucher un seul des quatre, renchérit Sandy Adams qui se planta l'air menaçant devant Flint  
  
- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux, toi?  
  
- Essaie seulement d'en toucher un, et tu verras...  
  
- Tu sais que t'es vachement mignonne quand tu te mets en colère? demanda-t- il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules alors que Samuel s'approchait menaçant"  
  
A son tour le poing de Sandy se leva, mais Flint le stoppa en l'air  
  
" - Ta ta ta... Faut pas faire ça au gentil Vulcain...  
  
- Et ça, je peux? s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un grand coup de genou dans l'entrejambe  
  
- Salope! s'écria-t-il en tombant par terre  
  
- Et là, je suis toujours aussi mignonne? demanda-t-elle méchamment  
  
- Je sens qu'il va falloir que je me mette à taper les filles, se résolut Rosier en avançant dangereusement  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Diggory  
  
- Ah, ça m'arrange, s'écria Rosier en lui donnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire  
  
- Tu vas payer! s'écria un Pouffsouffle en lui en donnant un à son tour"  
  
Et très très vite, chacun fut entraîné à taper sur un autre. Mais comme les Serpentard ne représentaient que le quart de l'école...  
James se battait avec un Serpentard qu'il lui semblait n'avoir jamais vu, mais tant pis. Il allait lui décocher un uppercut quand il s'aperçut que son adversaire avait disparu: il était allé aider un autre Serpentard de septième année qui pliait dangereusement sous les coups d'Arthur Weasley et de Samuel Johnson  
  
James en profita pour jeter un regard circulaire à la salle (ou pour évaluer les dégâts) : Un Serdaigle, Sirius, Peter et Henry Abbot, un Pouffsouffle avaient pris Rogue chacun par un membre et voulaient manifestement aller lui faire faire un petit plongeon dans la fontaine du hall. Remus était en train de prêter main forte à Diggory qui se battait toujours avec Rosier. Weasley était en prise avec Erston qui semblait bien mal en point, alors que Emmy et Contempsi affrontait Lowny. Quant à Narcissa, elle essayait de taper Flint, mais avait beaucoup de mal, et fut rejoint par Cérès Deauclaire qui avait réussi à trouver une bonne utilité à ses talons aiguille. C'était étonnant, car tout le monde se tapait dessus, mais personne ne semblait blessé, ne saignait ou semblait juste étourdi. Il regarda vers la table des profs, sur laquelle Trelawney et Roman s'étaient assis. Il discutaient tranquillement, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait à côté, sauf de temps en temps pour vérifier que leurs amis n'étaient pas en trop mauvaise posture.  
  
James se retourna et aperçut Evans qui se battait seule contre Bulstrode. Pour le coup, elle était en mauvaise posture, elle: Bulstrode faisait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour cent dix kilos. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui donner un coup, il stoppait son poing. Elle essaya encore de lui coller un crochet du droit, mais il attrapa son bras et commença à le tordre. Il y eut un instant d'hésitation dans l'esprit de James, mais il décida quand même d'aller aider Evans - elle était contre un Serpentard, quand même! Au moment où il arrivait vers elle, Bulstrode colla un coup de poing dans sa tête qui tomba un peu en avant, alors qu'Evans, à moitié assomée avait cessé de résister. James se précipita vers le Serpentard, prêt à défendre même sa pire ennemie, mais quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas encore fait remarquer (ce qui était très très louche au goût de James) fut plus rapide que lui, couru vers Evans, la prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur le banc, tout en réprimandant Bulstrode. Il siffla dans ses doigts, et tout le monde s'arrêta net. James se demandait vraiment comment Lucius Malefoy pouvait avoir tant d'influence sur toute l'école. A moins que ce soit le signal qu'attendait chacun pour pouvoir s'arrêter sans perdre son honneur. Tous se regardaient les uns les autres, essouflés, les cheveux en bataille, certains vêtements déchirés. Malefoy fit boire un peu d'eau à Evans qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et fit un signe à Emmy qui, étouffant un cri, se précipita vers Evans, Weasley et Contempsi la suivant de près. Malefoy monta alors sur la table des Serpentards et cria:  
  
" - Bon, tout le monde s'est bien tapé dessus, je crois que c'est bon maintenant. Regardez-vous: vous êtes ridicules. Sachez que quand on a un vague cerveau, les problèmes ne se résolvent pas comme ça. Chers Serpentards, j'ai honte de vous. Vous battre avec des Sang-de-Bourbe... "  
  
Mais, en voyant le regard des autres élèves, il s'arrêta. James savait que ce n'était pas parce que Malefoy avait peur, mais parce qu'il savait que les professeurs allaient bientôt revenir et pour ne pas heurter Evans qui le regardait encore les yeux vides.  
  
James sentit la présence de Sirius juste à côté de lui:  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
  
- C'est Bulstrode qui lui a tap...  
  
- Alles, venez, on va la voir, le coupa Remus en les prenant d'autorité par le bras et en les traînant vers l'endroit où était assise Evans  
  
- Lily, ça va? lui demanda-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant à côté d'elle alors que les autres Maraudeurs restaient un peu en retrait  
  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux, répondit Weasley, elle a prit un bon coup, elle est bien sonnée. Tara est allée lui chercher une compresse  
  
- Lily, ça va? demanda Roman à moitié affolé qui avait accouru quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il passait  
  
- T'inquiète, Roman, le rassura Weasley, on s'occupe d'elle. Vous feriez bien de remettre un peu d'ordre, rajouta-t-elle.  
  
- Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Vous vous en occupez?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Tu es sûre?  
  
- OUI! crièrent les Maraudeurs et Weasley ensemble  
  
- Mouais... Bon, cria-t-il, tout le monde retourne à sa place immédiatement!"  
  
Malefoy qui était descendu de la table vint s'assoire à côté d'Evans et la prit dans ses bras. C'est là que James s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient le long de les joues de son ennemie. Malefoy sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et les essuya doucement:  
  
" - Chut... Lily... Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini... Ce sombre imbécile ne t'approchera plus jamais. Je te le promets... Chut...  
  
- Tiens, garde ça sur ton front, recommanda Contempsi qui venait d'arriver et lui avait appliqué une serviette mouillée.  
  
- Mer... Merci... répondit Evans dont les grands yeux verts semblaient tout à fait vides, Lucius...?  
  
- Oui, Lily? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Il m'a tapé... Et j'ai eu très mal à la tête... Et je n'y voyais plus rien... Et... Et...  
  
- Chut... Lily, je t'en prie, calme-toi. C'est fini...  
  
- Il ne va pas recommencer, hein, Lucius... Hein? Tu lui diras de ne pas recommencer... Lucius?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily... Je lui ai déjà dit... Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher... Il l'a fait quand même, mais maintenant, je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait même plus t'approcher.  
  
- Il a vraiment frappé fort, tu sais... J'ai mal à la tête, Lucius...  
  
- Chut... Lily, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller demander à White si il peut faire venir l'infirmière, répondit-il en se levant  
  
- Non! s'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui et en recommençant à pleurer, Non, Lucius, s'il te plaît... Reste avec moi... J'ai... J'ai eu peur,tu sais... Je veux que tu restes là...  
  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr, Lily, je reste là... Chut... Vous pouvez aller chercher quelqu'un? demanda-t-il aux filles qui hochèrent immédiatement la tête."  
  
James était très impressionné et n'osait à peine bouger. Jamais il n'avait entendu Malefoy parler si gentiment à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à une Gryffondor. James savait vaguement que lui et Evans se connaissaient avant Poudlard, mais Malefoy se comportait vraiment différemment. Ses yeux n'étaient plus remplis de ce mépris habituel, mais plein d'inquiétude. Il serrait Evans dans ses bras et essuyait les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues, il lui parlait gentiment sur un ton rassurant... En plus, il avait demandé très poliment, et un brin paniqué aux filles, que pourtant il détestait, d'aller chercher Roman. Il n'avait pas eu un regard, même méchant pour les Maraudeurs, et continuait de regarder Lily, inquiet.  
Quand les filles se levèrent, Lily leva le bras, comme pour essayer d'attraper Weasley, et se tourna les yeux implorants vers Malefoy:  
  
" - Non, Lucius... S'il te plaît... Non... Je... Je n'ai plus mal...  
  
- Lily, laisse-toi au moins examiner...  
  
- Lucius... Non... S'il te plaît... Lucius  
  
- Si tu veux, on y va pas, Lily, proposa Emmy d'une voix assez paniquée  
  
- Non... Non...  
  
- Lily... Il faut qu'elle vérifie que tout va bien...  
  
- Non... Lucius... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... Non...  
  
- Mais Pourquoi?  
  
- Je ne veux pas que... Je ne veux pas que ça dure, Lucius... Ca avait duré, Lucius... Je ne veux plus que...  
  
- Chut... Oui, Lily, je sais... Je te jure que ça ne durera pas... Est-ce que tu veux aller dans ta chambre? Est-ce que tu veux partir?  
  
- Non... Non... Je veux que ce soit fini... Je veux...  
  
- Chut Lily... Ca y est, c'est fini...  
  
- Tu me le promets? C'est fini?  
  
- Oui, Lily... Je te le jure. C'est fini...  
  
- On va retourner maintenant à la table?  
  
- On fait comme tu veux, Lily Chérie.  
  
- On va à la table, alors?  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Tu m'accompagnes?  
  
- Bien sûr."  
  
Il se leva, l'aida à tenir sur ses jambes, et ils allèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, suivis immédiatement par les filles, puis les Maraudeurs leur emboîtèrent le pas. Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde se précipita vers Evans qui lança un regard paniqué à Malefoy. Ce dernier se tourna vers les élèves curieux et annonça:  
  
" - Bon, Lily a été assez sonnée, comme vous avez pu le voir. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de la laisser tranquille, s'il vous plaît. Merci"  
  
Son regard était redevenu hautain, son ton glacé. Un instant, il se réchauffa pour dire à Emmy:  
  
" - Occupez vous bien d'elle. Ne laissez personne lui en parler, OK?"  
  
Et redevint le Lucius Malefoy que tout le monde connaissait, alla se rassoire vers la table des Serpentards, où tout le monde le regardait d'un air étonné.  
  
Evans regardait le fond de son assiette. Elle avait repris ses esprits, mais ses yeux étaient encore brillants. Contempsi se pencha vers elle:  
  
" - Lily? Ca va mieux?  
  
- Oui, oui, répondit-elle sans la regarder"  
  
Contempsi lança un regard interrogateur à Emmy et Weasley qui lui répondirent par un haussement d'épaules. Tous observèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis soudain, Evans releva brutalement la tête, repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui balayaient le visage et regarda chacune des filles et des des Maraudeurs tour à tour:  
  
" - Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle finalement tristement  
  
- Désolée de quoi? demanda Peter avec incompréhension  
  
- Désolée... désolée de... enfin... Je veux dire... J'ai été ridicule, vraiment  
  
- Lily! s'exclama Emmy vivement, tu es folle! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée! C'est normal! N'importe qui aurait réagi comme ça!  
  
- Non, mais... Vous êtes restés avec moi, et je dois m'excuser...  
  
- Mais pas du tout! continua Remus d'une voix douce, pas du tout, Lily. C'est normal qu'on soit restés avec toi. On aurait fait la même chose pour Emmy, pour Sirius ou pour Elsa, ou pour n'importe qui!  
  
- Et puis en plus, Lucius... Je sais que vous l'aimez pas trop...  
  
- Ecoute, Lily, reprit Contempsi d'une voix ferme et rassurante, Non, on aime pas trop Lucius. Mais de toute façon, on peut pas dire que Lucius nous adore non plus. Et puis de toute manière, c'est normal qu'il soit venu te voir: il a eu très peur pour toi, je crois. Tu sais, tu le connais depuis longtemps, à la limite, c'est même plus légitime qu'il ait été avec toi que nous. En plus, il a été très gentil...  
  
- Mouais, dit Weasley, en tout cas, il n'a pas été trop méchant...  
  
- Oh, Elsa! s'exclama Emmy avec un regard noir, De toute manière, l'important, Lily, c'est que tu ailles bien"  
  
Les yeux d'Evans se remplirent d'eau, mais un grand sourire fendit son visage:  
  
" - Mon Dieu, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous - sans vous tous, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Sirius et Remus"  
  
Elle sourit aussi à Peter, puis regarda James. Son sourire disparut instantanément, et elle se mordit la lèvre, une espèce de lueur d'interrogation et d'erreur dans le regard. James, après quelques instants d'hésitation sourit timidement. Elle se mordit la lèvre de plus belle derrière laquelle on devinait un grand sourire et le regarda avec un air complice.  
  
" - Je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous, répéta-t-elle" 


	9. Manquait plus que ça!

Disclaimer: On se demande vraiment pourquoi on doit perpétuellement le répéter, non ? Bon. Quand faut s'y mettre ! Tout appartient à JKR. Bla bla bla. Touche pas d'argent. Bla bla bla.  
  
Tite Note de l'auteur : Bon, bah je crois que mon mea culpa est dans la note qui précède ce chapitre. Sinon, je voudrais faire (encore et toujours) un très très grô Zibou à Mary sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas sous vos yeux Un tout petit Zibou à Adrien qui n'aura le droit à un grô Zibou que quand il l'aura reclamé(note de la super Mary :non Adrien ne te réclamera pas de bisous !!), et à moi. Et enfin, un grô grô grô grô grô (.) grô Zibou à mes lecteurs, qui bon sang, il faut bien le dire, s'accrochent, et que j'adore, et dont les p'tits mots me font très très chaud au c?ur, et me motive à mort pour continuer (surtout que j'ai plein d'idées dans le semblant de truc qui me sert de tête qui ne demande qu'à trouver le cahpitre judicieux pour s'enfuir( Le seul truc que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il va falloir rester encore un bout de temps avant de voir Jamesie et Lily se faire pl1 2 Zibou)) Et puis juste un petit coup de pub : vient bientôt ma 'tite histoire sur Tom M. Riddle. Franchement, j'y ai mis mes tripes, alors allez donc la regarder quand elle arrivera, ça me fera bien plaisir. (Encore une trèèèèès longue histoire en perspective.) Mais maintenant, je laisse place au.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Manquait plus que ça !  
  
Lily sentait cet énorme poids qu'elle avait sur le c?ur s'envoler en partie. Elle poussa un long soupir, juste au moment où les professeurs rentraient avec le Choixpeau. Tous se rassirent à la table des professeurs, et Dumbledore se leva. Il n'eut pas besoin de tousser pour que le silence se fasse:  
  
" - Bien. Rassurez-vous, je ne demanderais à personne pourquoi, par exemple, M. Rogue est mouillé de la tête aux pieds, pourquoi M. Diggory a un oeil au beurre noir ou pourquoi le talon de Miss Deauclaire semble cassé. Je regrette juste que les premières années aient été là alors que notre école s'efforce de donner une image de sérieux exemplaire. M. White et Miss Trelawney ont à prendre leurs responsabilités, vous vous adresserez directement à eux si quelqu'un doit aller à l'infirmerie ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je pense que vous êtes tous assez pressés de savoir pour quelle raison le Choixpeau s'est ainsi comporté. L'explication est aussi simple qu'elle est effrayante. Le Choixpeau était sous l'emprise d'un sort appelé l'Imperium..."  
  
Immédiatement, une nuée de chuchotements s'éleva dans la salle. Lily ne savait pas ce qu'était l'Imperium. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres, mais ce sort n'avait jamais été cité. A ses côtés, la réaction était plus hétérogène. Potter et Black se regardaient avec des yeux plus grands encore que des soucoupes, tandis qu'Emmy agitait vaguement les lèvres dans l'espoir sans doute que quelque chose en sorte, mais en vain. Tara et Remus regardaient la table des professeurs complètement abasourdis, alors que Pettigrow et Elsa semblaient comme Lily. Ils regardaient tous les élèves qui avaient l'air outrés, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
  
" - Qu'est ce que c'est? entendait Lily dans son dos"  
  
Elle regarda à nouveau en direction de la table des professeurs, mais croisa au passage le regard d'un élève de première année, qui, comme tous les autres n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais aurait aimé partir tout de suite de cette école de dingues. Il faut les comprendre, les pauvres petits: déjà que faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard, c'est impressionnant, mais si en plus, on assiste à la prestation d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui décide en partie de votre destin dans laquelle il dit absolument n'importe quoi en dénigrant, pour la plupart, la maison où leurs parents étaient si contents d'être allé, posant des problèmes comme celui des "Sang Pur", alors que certains étaient enfants de moldus. Ensuite, des professeurs complètements paniqués qui sortent pour examiner le chapeau en question, des préfets-en-chef qui ne répondent plus de rien, des élèves qui s'insultent et se tapent dessus, une fille qui tombe dans les pommes (une préfète, en plus) , les mêmes professeurs qui savent tout mais qui n'ont rien fait, et enfin le nom d'un sort qui à sa simple évocation provoque l'émeute. Beaucoup auraient décampés pour moins que ça. Et encore: ils allaient bientôt apprendre que le château regorgeait de créatures en tous genres, que si on tenait à sa vie, il valait mieux éviter d'aller dans la forêt interdite, et qu'un poulpe géant avait élu domicile dans le lac qu'ils avaient traversé en barque une heure auparavant. Que de réjouissances!  
  
" - S'il vous plaît! reprit Dumbledore, j'ai peur que si je ne vous explique pas immédiatement ce en quoi consiste le sort d'Imperium, les bêtise fusent, et tant qu'à être informé, j'aimerais autant que vous le soyez correctement. Il existe ce que l'on appelle les Trois Sortilèges Impardonnables. Comme l'indique leur nom, ce sont les pires sortilèges qu'un sorcier puisse lancer. Ils vous mènent en général droit vers Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, ce qui est bien pire que la mort, pour vous donner un ordre d'idée. Ces trois sorts ne sont pas repérables par le Ministère, ceci les rendant encore plus redoutables. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur les deux autres sorts qui sont le sortilège de Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra, qui sont des sortilèges de supplice et de mort immédiate. L'Imperium n'est pas un sort qui agit sur le plan physique, mais sur le plan mental: il permet de persuader l'individu touché de faire exactement ce qu'on lui dit. Seuls des sorciers très expérimentés peuvent les utiliser, et j'exclu donc la possibilité qu'un élève ait lui-même jeté ce sort. Je vais vous donner la formule de l'Imperium. N'essayez pas de le lancer: il n'a absolument aucune chance pour que vous y parveniez: il faut une grande force magique et au moins une bonne dizaine d'années d'entraînement. Je vous la donne pour que vous le sachiez si un jour quelqu'un vous lançait ce sort. J'ai cependant bien peur qu'à ce moment là, vous ne puissiez plus grand chose. Pour lutter contre l'Imperium, il faut une grande puissance, ainsi qu'une grande force morale intérieure. Enfin, je peux toujours vous la donner. Il s'agit donc de la formule: 'Imperio'."  
  
Il sembla à Lily qu'un poids venait de tomber dans son estomac. Elle avait écouté avec une grande attention le début de l'explication, mais quand elle avait entendu la formule... Peut-être qu'en temps normal, elle n'y aurait guère prêté attention, mais aujourd'hui... ce soir... après ce qu'il s'était passé... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle essayait de se raisonner. Non, non, quand même pas. Il était... Mais quand même pas. Non ce n'était pas possible. Mais il avait pourtant une très grande puissance. Lily en avait toujours été convaincu. Cela prouverait tout ce qu'elle imaginait depuis le début. Mais non, non: il ne pouvait pas. C'était tout simplement impossible. Dumbledore avait dit au moins dix ans de pratique... Elle n'osait même pas le regarder. Non. Non. Peut-être que si elle se le répétait suffisamment, elle arriverait à se persuader. Non, non, non et non. Et pourtant si. Non, elle se trompait sûrement: la mémoire n'est pas infaillible. Mais c'était comme si c'était hier. Elle revoyait chaque précisément chaque instant, elle entendait précisément chaque bruit. Elle l'entendait le dire. Elle était sûre qu'elle l'entendait le dire. Il l'avait dit.  
Lily fut soudain prise d'une terrible nausée. Non, décidément, c'était beaucoup trop pour une seule et même soirée. Il fallait que tout cela se termine vite. Très vite. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter encore une seule évocation de ce genre. Elle leva les yeux: Elsa et Pettigrow semblait aussi retournés que l'étaient les autres avant. Ces derniers discutaient à voix basse. Emmy, qui était à côté d'elle lui prit la main, en voyant sa mine déconfite:  
  
" - Lily, ça va?  
  
- Oui, oui."  
  
Non, non, non et encore non. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout du tout. Elle avait envie de le hurler: Non, ça ne va pas. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux, et la nausée revenir de plus belle. Elle aurait put avaler un pavé de brique qu'il lui semblait que ça aurait fait le même effet. Non, en définitive, elle pouvait vraiment dire que ça n'allait pas.  
  
" - Tu es sûre?  
  
- Oui, oui. Ca va."  
  
Deux professeurs étaient venus entourer les élèves de première année. Dumbledore se racla la gorge, et tout le monde se tut pour connaître la marche à suivre:  
  
" - Le Choixpeau n'a cependant subit qu'un petit sort d'Imperium, que nous devrions arriver à combattre. Après tout, n'est-ce pas les quatre fondateurs qui lui ont donné vie? Il a de la force en réserve, je peux vous dire, et il orientera encore vos enfants, sûrement vos petits-enfants et probablement vos arrières-petits-enfants... Les élèves de première année vont suivre les professeurs Flybird et McGonnagal qui vont les installer dans des dortoirs, en attendant la Cérémonie de la Répartition qui aura lieu demain. Vous n'aurez donc pas cours demain: le banquet aura lieu à midi trente. Maintenant, nous allons avoir un dîner classique - et oui, M. Crabbe: nous allons garder les délicieux mets qui avaient été préparés pour demain."  
  
Une grande quantité de plats, qui avaient tous l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent sur la table. Un dîner tout ce qu'il y avait de plus "classique". Alors que ces goinfres de Maraudeurs se ruaient sur la nourriture, Lily observaient les plats d'un air suspicieux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, et son estomac était de toute manière déjà rempli de béton. Mais comme Emmy la regardait avec insistance, elle se décida à tout de même prendre un peu de salade pour lui faire plaisir. Elle n'arrivait pas à manger. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'amener ne serait-ce qu'une tomate à la hauteur de sa bouche, elle était prise d'un étonnant mal de c?ur. Elle restait donc à touiller sa salade dans son assiette, et décida, pour se changer les idées d'engager la discussion avec les quelques premières années qui avaient été répartis à leur table arbitrairement en attendant le lendemain.  
  
" - Salut, dit-elle à un petit blond juste à côté d'elle, tu t'appelles comment?  
  
- Armand. Armand Crivey.  
  
- Enchantée, Armand. Moi, je suis Lily. Je suis la préfète de Gryffondor, et voici Emily...  
  
- Salut! Tu peux m'appeler Emmy.  
  
- Là, c'est Elsa!  
  
- Salut!  
  
- C'est toi qui a un grand frère, c'est ça?  
  
- Euh... oui. J'en ai même cinq!  
  
- Le grand type de Serpentard, tout à l'heure, il a vachement insulté ta famille...  
  
- Euh... Ouais, reprit Lily mal à l'aise en regardant Elsa en coin  
  
- Et ça, c'est Tara.  
  
- Salut Armand.  
  
- Wahou! C'est toi qui as fichu un coup à Lowny, c'est ça?  
  
- Euh... répondit-elle assez gênée et en lançant des regards à ses amies. Euh... Oui, c'est moi. Comment tu sais que c'était Lowny?  
  
- Tu vois, le brun, là-bas? Celui qui est à la table des Serdaigle. C'est son petit frère.  
  
- Effectivement, il lui ressemble, acquiesça Elsa avec une grimace de dégoût.  
  
- Je te dis pas comment il t'a insultée, tout à l'heure...  
  
- Non, répondit Tara avec un regard qui disait 'c'est qui, ce dingue?', c'est ça, me dis pas  
  
- En tout cas, bravo! T'as un super bon direct du droit!  
  
- Hé! Si on m'avait dit qu'on te féliciterait un jour pour ton direct du droit, Contempsi... s'exclama Pettigrow, mais je dois reconnaître qu'on a tous été impressionnés!  
  
- Oh! reprit Lily avec une petite grimace, j'allais oublier: voici Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, lui, c'est Sirius Black, et l'autre au fond, c'est James Potter...  
  
- Tu as devant toi, continua Black, les célèbrissimes Maraudeurs.  
  
- Eh Sirius, s'exclama Emmy, les chevilles, ça va?  
  
- Vous avez l'air tous bien sympas, répondit Armand, j'espère que je serais à Gryffondor! Mes parents sont moldus: j'y connais rien dans ce monde, mais ça a l'air plutôt cool.  
  
- Ouais, c'est clair, continua une petite brune à côté d'Armand, je m'appelle Clara Morgan, et voici mon frère Tony  
  
- 'Lut  
  
- Alors, s'exclama Emmy, vous voudriez aller dans quelle maison?  
  
- Moi: Gryffondor! s'écria Armand avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il en renversa la carafe, et que du jus de citrouille se répandit partout sur la nappe  
  
- Et vous? demanda Tara à l'adresse des deux jumeaux tout en essuyant le jus de citrouille d'un coup de baguette  
  
- Notre père était à Serdaigle, notre mère à Pouffsouffle... commença Tony  
  
- Alors on sait pas trop... termina Clara  
  
- De toute manière, continua Armand, il y en a qui savent déjà... Regardez: Lowny, c'est forcément Serpentard direct... Enfin, vous voyez quoi...  
  
- Ouais, répondit Elsa avec un petit sourire, on voit, quoi...  
  
- Alors, les enfants? Vous faites connaissance? demanda Flybird en s'avançant vers la table, bon, les premières années, vous allez me suivre, d'accord? On va aller à vos dortoirs...  
  
- Où vous allez les mettre, professeurs? demanda Lily  
  
- Ah oui! Vous êtes préfète, Miss Evans, j'avais oublié de vous féliciter... Donc, félicitations!  
  
- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement  
  
- Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir: cette année, sur huit préfets, j'en ai cinq qui sont dans les équipes de Quidditch, et un dans les préfèts-en-chef... Je compte sur vous pour bien remplacer Arthur Weasley comme préfet l'année prochaine, M. Black...  
  
- Quoi?!? s'étrangla ce dernier  
  
- Je plaisantais, M. Black!  
  
- Vous m'avez fait très peur, professeur...  
  
- Rassurez-vous, personne ne vous imagine avec une quelconque responsabilité au sein de cette école!  
  
- Oui, bah, j'espère bien!... Aïe! Weasley! Pourquoi tu m'as filé un coup dans les côtes?  
  
- Pour que tu te taises, gros nigaud!... Aïe! Pourquoi tu m'as tapée?  
  
- Pour que tu te taises aussi...  
  
- Allez, s'exclama Emmy sous le regard amusé de Flybird et des élèves de première année présents à la table, un partout la balle au centre! Calmez- vous un peu!... Aïe! Ca va pas bien, non? s'écria-t-elle alors que Black et Elsa venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête  
  
- Il fallait vous y attendre, Miss Farell, commenta Flybird avec ironie, on ne s'interpose jamais entre deux hippogriffes survoltés... Bon, les premières années, venez avec moi!"  
  
Et il s'éloigna avec le groupe de nouveaux élèves, alors qu'Armand leur faisait de grands signes de la main. Lily se demandait si il valait mieux qu'il vienne à Gryffondor... Juste au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion, il manqua de donner une grande claque à un Serdaigle qui passait par là.  
  
" - Bon, proposa Tara, si on y allait aussi?  
  
- Mais j'ai pas terminé mon chou à la crème, se plaint Pettigrow  
  
- Peter, ça fait combien de chou à la crème que tu prends? demanda Emmy  
  
- T'exagères, c'est le premier!  
  
- Après deux part de tarte, une de clafoutis, trois bols de compote et une pomme...  
  
- Emmy, s'interposa Black, je te trouve acerbe... En plus, Peter pense au bien de l'humanité. Il y a encore quatre choux sur ce plateau: il ne faut pas gâcher...  
  
- Exjacchtement, acquiesça Pettigrow la bouche pleine  
  
- Tu sais quoi, Peter? Je vais t'aider à ne pas gaspiller...  
  
- Merchi, Chirius. Je chais pas che que l'humanité ferait chans toi...  
  
- On se demande, répondit Elsa en levant les yeux aux ciel, je sais pas vous, mes moi, je vais dormir, rajouta-t-elle en se levant"  
  
Tara lui emboîta le pas, suivie de Emmy. Lily jeta un regard à Black et Pettigrow qui avaient de la crème jusqu'au nez, et, éc?urée, se leva à son tour, ainsi que Remus et Potter.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans le grand hall, une main s'accrocha à son bras. Non mais franchement, elle avait une pancarte "accrochez-vous à mon bras" dans le dos, ou quoi? Toujours était-il que l'autre main de son "arm- nappeur" accrochait le bras de Potter. Elle se retourna, en se doutant bien de qui elle allait trouver en face d'elle: Ludo Verpey. Gagné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - Bah attends! protesta le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, j'ai encore rien dit!  
  
- T'inquiète, répliqua Lily ironiquement, je recommencerai dès que t'auras dit quelque chose...  
  
- Pff... Natasha est moins contraignante...  
  
- Natasha est poursuiveuse.  
  
- Et ben? Qu'est-ce que ça fait?  
  
- Tu peux pas jouer de paire avec Potter et être contraignante à la fois...  
  
- Et Paf! nota Ludo, tu peux pas t'empêcher, hein?  
  
- M'empêcher de quoi? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils"  
  
A côté d'elle, elle vit Potter lever les yeux au ciel. En face, Ludo était parti dans l'un de ses délires, qui commençaient en général par "Je me rappelle la fois où". Si Lily ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite, elle en aurait pour la nuit  
  
" - C'était contre les Serdaigle. Le deuxième match de la saison. Mais si... La fois où...  
  
- Ludo? le coupa Potter  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Abrège.  
  
- Euh... Oui. Donc, euh... Je me disais, voilà...  
  
- Abrège, Ludo, on aimerait tous aller se coucher.  
  
- Bon: demain on n'a pas cours, alors on pourrait commencer à s'entraîner.  
  
- Quoi?!? s'écrièrent Lily et Potter en ch?ur  
  
- Bah oui... Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau...  
  
- Je peux lever les yeux au ciel, maintenant?  
  
- Non, mais quand même, il faut qu'on s'entraîne...  
  
- Les autres y vont?  
  
- Bah... Arthur, c'est spécial, il est préfet  
  
- Moi aussi! s'empressa de rappeler Lily  
  
- James?  
  
- Dans tes rêves, mon pauvre vieux! Moi, demain matin, je dors.  
  
- Natasha a dit qu'elle viendrait peut-être. Tu pourrais convaincre Sirius...  
  
- Ludo, autant être honnête avec toi: Même si il y avait que Natasha et moi, j'irais pas. Quoique...  
  
- Et vous voulez gagner comment? Ca me rappelle la fois où...  
  
- Allez, s'exclama Lily, bonne nuit, Ludo"  
  
Et elle s'empressa de tourner les talons. Elle entendit des pas rapides, et en moins de deux, Potter marchait à ses côtés:  
  
" - Il va pas bien, Ludo, là! Tu te serais levée à sept heures pour aller t'entraîner, toi?  
  
- Jamais de la vie!"  
  
Et la conversation se termina là. Lily aurait bien aimé lui balancer deux petites vannes qui venaient de lui passer par l'esprit, mais elle était bien trop crevée pour batailler. Cependant, une question lui tiraillait la langue. Elle essaya de la garder pour elle, mais qu'en ils arrivèrent à la tour de Gryffondor, elle ne put s'empêcher:  
  
" - Tu t'intéresses à... commença-t-elle, Ulysse, rajouta-t-elle pour le portrait de la dame rose qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor  
  
- Bah... répondit-il en la regardant un peu bizarrement, un peu. Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai lu l'Odyssée comme tout le monde, mais pas plus que ça...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes?  
  
- Bah... Tu m'as demandé si je m'intéressais à Ulysse..."  
  
- Je t'ai jamais demandé si tu t'intéress... Mais non, idiot, Ulysse, c'est le nouveau mot de passe! Non, je voulais te demander si tu t'intéressais à Natasha.  
  
- Euh... répondit-il en rougissant un peu, comme ci comme ça. Disons qu'elle est plutôt jolie...  
  
- Mouais, répondit Lily un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Narcissa dans cette histoire?"  
  
Le vague sourire sur les lèvres de Potter s'évanouit et il soupira en lançant un regard noir à Lily, juste quand elle entrais dans sa chambre. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'?il, histoire de l'agacer un poil plus. Ce qui marcha, et il monta le demi-étage qui menait au dortoir des garçons en grommelant.  
  
Elle poussa la porte du dortoir et se sentit immédiatement chez elle: ça faisait à peine cinq minutes que ses amies étaient installées, et c'était déjà le bazar. Que voulez-vous: on ne se refait pas! Elle marcha vers son lit et s'effondra dessus. De retour à la maison.  
  
Elle se releva difficilement, en décidant d'aller se laver. Elle prit ses affaires de toilette, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit donc une bonne douche, bien chaude, dans le genre "Lily! Tu as encore pris toute l'eau chaude! Comment je fais pour me laver les cheveux à l'eau froide?". Elle aurait bien passé la nuit sous la chaleur de l'eau, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se décida à refermer le robinet. Pressée d'aller se coucher, elle s'enfourna la brosse à dent dans la bouche, et tout en se brossant les cheveux, elle essaya de se démaquiller. Tâche assez peu aisée, mais elle s'en sortit correctement.  
  
Elsa entra à son tour dans la salle de bain, et Lily s'allongea dans les doux draps chauds. A sa droite, Tara s'était déjà endormie, tombée de sommeil, et à sa gauche, Emmy lisait un livre. Lily se mit sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, et, tout en regardant le Lion au plafond de son lit à baldaquin, repensa à sa journée. Une journée un rien mouvementée.  
  
Décidément, dès qu'elle passait dans le monde des sorciers, il se passait quelque chose: à peine était-elle arrivée à King's Cross qu'éclatait la dispute entre Emmy et Tara. Lily trouvait la réconciliation entre ses deux amies un peu louche: elle était bien placée pour savoir que quand l'une ou l'autre commençait à faire la tête, c'était parti pour un bon moment. L'année précédente, elles avaient refusé de se parler pendant un trois semaines simplement parce que Tara avait pris le pull d'Emmy sans le lui demander. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient bien pu se dire pour que tout rentre si vite dans l'ordre? Et pourquoi Tara avait été si susceptible sur ce point en particulier? Elle qui d'habitude restait si calme...  
  
Ensuite, il y avait eu la dispute avec Potter. Rien de très inhabituel là dedans. Ce qui avait été amusant, c'était la discussion avec Narcissa. Contrairement à ce que pensait Emmy, il ne semblait pas l'adorer... Pourtant, elle lui convenait très bien: blonde, yeux bleus, plutôt allumeuse, et préfète de Pouffsouffle, avec ça. En plus, les idées de "blagues" germaient dans l'esprit de Lily dès qu'elle y pensait. Ca l'arrangeait nettement moins qu'il sorte avec Natasha, qu'elle aimait beaucoup, et à qui elle ne voudrait jouer aucun tour...  
  
Et puis, il y avait son poste de préfète... Elle se mit à sourire toute seule. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait... Tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire, tout ce qu'elle pourrait organiser... Demain, il fallait absolument qu'elle aille parler un peu à Arthur. En plus, la plupart des autres préfets étaient des gens qu'elle appréciait: Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory, Elena Links, et Lucius, bien sûr! Et puis Pâris Deauclaire.... ( Pâââââââris....) Bon, il y avait bien Narcissa, mais bon... Elle était particulièrement idiote, mais pas méchante. Celle avec qui ça risquait de passer moins bien, c'était Elton... Disons que si elle avait su qu'elles auraient à coopérer, elle aurait évité de lui teindre les cheveux ou de jeter un sort à sa baguette pour qu'elle s'éloigne à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de la prendre... ou de dire à Trelawney qu'elle avait vu le Sinistros... ou de lui arracher une touffe entière de cheveux ce soir, ou... Enfin bon... tout ça pour dire qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas l'intégrer tout de suite.  
  
Et puis, ce soir, surtout. Quel bazar! La bagarre, et puis quand elle avait été assommée... Ca lui rappelait tellement de mauvais moments... Heureusement que Lucius était là... Heureusement que Lucius était ENCORE là... Comme la dernière fois... Comme quand... Non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. C'était fini, il fallait passer à autre chose. Enfin, il y avait quand même l'Imperium... Mais... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Plus son souvenir lui certifiait qu'elle était sûre de l'avoir entendu, plus elle trouvait de preuves matérielles que ce n'était pas possible. Le problème, c'est que plus elle trouvait de preuves matérielles, plus son souvenir se faisait précis. Elle revoyait la scène mieux encore qu'elle ne l'avait vue depuis deux ans. C'était pourtant mathématiquement impossible. Ce sort n'était pas repérable par le Ministère. Il avait pourtant été repéré. Elle revoyait ce mot se dessiner sur ses lèvres... Non, non, ce n'était pas possible! Elle était sous le choc de la bagarre générale. Ce n'était qu'une déformation de la mémoire par l'imagination et le choc. Ca ne DEVAIT et ne POUVAIT être qu'une déformation de la mémoire par l'imagination et le choc.  
  
Tout de même... Tout cela juste à cause de ce qu'avait dit le Choixpeau... Après tout, ce n'était que l'expression de la jalousie et donc de la médiocrité des Serpentards. Lily sourit à nouveau pour elle-même: oui, maintenant, elle pouvait faire celle qui était sérieuse et réfléchie et penser à la jalousie des Serpentards. Il y a deux heures, elle ne pensait pas exactement la même chose... Les paroles du Choixpeau étaient claires dans son esprit.  
  
D'abord, les Serdaigles, et les Pouffsouffles. Le Choixpeau avait tourné les qualités, et pris des défauts qui semblaient opposés à ces qualités sans pour autant que ce soit vrai. Il suffisait de prendre des élèves au hasard pour voir à quel point c'était faux. Roman, par exemple, était un vrai fêtard - elle se rappelait la dernière fête offerte aux joueurs pour la dernière finale de Quidditch: il était déchaîné - et pourtant, il était à Serdaigle, et Amos Diggory, pour ne citer que lui, qui était promis à un brillant avenir, sûrement quelque chose comme magistrat, ou peut-être même un poste au ministère, alors qu'il était à Pouffsouffle...  
  
Ensuite, le Choixpeau avait parlé des Serpentards dans une bonté peu crédible. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout gênée, c'était cette histoire de "Sang-Pur". Elle qui était la "Sang-de-Bourbe" par excellence... Elle était très gênée par la situation, et ne savait non plus trop quoi en penser. Lucius tenait beaucoup à cet distinction, pourtant, il la mettait, elle, sous garde surveillée. C'était pourtant dangereux: elle pressentait que beaucoup de choses dans le monde des "Sang-Pur" avait lieu, mais chacune indépendamment , et que tous finiraient bientôt par s'assembler pour former quelque chose qui ne vaudrait rien de bon. Tout allait mal se finir, elle le sentait, et c'est à ce moment là qu'avec Lucius, ce serait dur à gérer. Il y aurait forcément des choses sur lesquelles ils ne seraient pas d'accord, et qui entraîneraient des différends. Déjà, sur le Choixpeau, par exemple. Elle était intimement convaincue que c'était Lucius qui avait tout mis en oeuvre, même si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait ensorcelé. Même si ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui l'avait ensorcelé.  
  
Il avait été très méchant sur les Gryffondor, et sur un point qui tenait à c?ur à Lily. Il le savait. C'était la cinquième année de Lily à Poudlard, et sa troisième en tant que gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le Quiddich, elle adorait. Ou du moins, être gardienne, elle adorait. Il fallait qu'elle profite à fond de cette année, avant que Potter devienne capitaine. Ca allait être le massacre. Il allait peut-être même la virer de l'équipe. Non, quand même pas... Elle espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il devait au moins accepter qu'elle était une bonne gardienne, il le devait. Il pouvait la détester, mais il devait le reconnaître. Le Quidditch lui provoquait une telle sensation: observer tout à la fois, être sur ses gardes; voir la balle écarlate arriver; prévoir à l'avance les coups de l'adversaire; se cramponner à son balai, et jouer le tout pour le tout; un looping, une vrille, il fallait décider avant même le poursuiveur adverse, ou c'était fichu... Non, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ce droit. C'était déjà assez compliqué avec Ludo. Ce bon Ludo, adorable comme tout, mais vraiment beaucoup trop accro au Quidditch. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, vingt- quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Sauf peut-être quand il dormait - Quoique: il devait en rêver. Toujours à élaborer une tactique, une nouvelle feinte ou une autre technique plus ou moins douteuse, ou à vouloir les emmener s'entraîner. Comme tout à l'heure. Demain, levée à sept heures, alors qu'elle pouvait utiliser ce temps à traîner... Le pauvre, il s'égarait de plus en plus... En plus, pour sa dernière année, il allait à tout prix vouloir les faire gagner. Surtout après l'humiliation qu'il avait eu au banquet. Ca ferait à la fin de l'année cinquante ans que Gryffondor n'avait pas remporté la coupe de Quidditch. C'était déjà assez embarrassant pour que les Serpentards en rajoute, mais de leur part, on pouvait difficilement s'attendre à autre chose...  
  
" - Lily?"  
  
Une petite voix avait résonné dans le silence. Lily tira les rideaux de son lit et s'aperçut que sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, et qu'il n'y avait plus que sa bougie qui brûlait. Lily tourna la tête vers les deux yeux noisette qu'elle voyait briller dans le noir.  
  
" - Je pensais bien que tu dormais pas. Mais comme tu n'avais pas éteint ta chandelle, je ne savais pas.  
  
- Voilà, c'est fait, répondit-elle après avoir soufflé la flamme  
  
- Moi aussi, je pensais. Quelle journée! Tu pensais à quoi, toi?  
  
- A la coupe de Quidditch.  
  
- Cinquante?  
  
- Ouais. A la fin de l'année.  
  
- Pour Ludo, ça doit être dur.  
  
- En plus pour sa dernière année... Je sens qu'il va placer la barre encore plus haut que d'habitude.  
  
- Ma pauvre vieille, t'es pas rendue.  
  
- Comme tu dis. Et toi, tu pensais à quoi?  
  
- A rien.  
  
- A chaque fois, tu me dis que tu penses à rien.  
  
- Ouais, je sais pas. Je pense à plein de trucs en même temps.  
  
- Comme quoi?  
  
- Comme ce qui s'est passé ce soir.  
  
- Ouais. Je crois qu'on est peut-être allé un peu loin.  
  
- Moui... Peut-être. Enfin, ça m'a fait un sacré bien de pouvoir taper un peu certaines personnes. Surtout certaines habillées en vert et argent...  
  
- Mouais.  
  
- Et puis voir Tara coller un pain à Lowny, c'était sympa.  
  
- Mouais.  
  
- Bon, c'est sûr que pour toi, c'était moins... enfin... moins cool, quoi...  
  
- Mouais...  
  
- Tu... enfin, tu... je veux dire...  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Tu... enfin, je veux dire... Bon: je sais, il t'a assommé, mais...  
  
- Mais j'ai réagi de manière un peu disproportionnée.  
  
- Euh... Enfin, un peu, enfin, je veux dire...  
  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
  
- Ah, d'accord... Tu veux pas, enfin... Tu veux pas, euh...  
  
- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.  
  
- D'accord. Enfin, si tu...  
  
- Emmy, je te raconterai plus tard...  
  
- Mais, euh...  
  
- Bon, j'ai envie de dormir, maintenant, Emmy.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, répondit Emmy un peu déçue"  
  
Le problème d'Emmy, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'insister. Quand elle voulait savoir, elle voulait vraiment savoir. Lily ne lui en voulait pas: c'était plus fort qu'elle, mais parfois, vraiment, c'était agaçant!  
  
Lily tira à nouveau le rideau de son lit et se tourna de l'autre côté, bien emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser à quel point elle était bien, elle s'était endormie profondément. 


	10. Des Animagi à la Cérémonie

"- Mais tu vas te taire, oui?"  
  
Elle a mal à la gorge... Il faut qu'elle continue à hurler... Il faut qu'elle continue à hurler...  
  
Soudain, quelque chose tape dans sa mâchoire... Une main, du sang... La main qui était plaquée sur sa bouche juste auparavant. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne fait rien. Et puis tout à coup, c'est comme si son esprit se réveillait: sa mâchoire, sa joue... elle a mal... si mal... Tout devient plus flou, de plus en plus flou... Noir, presque... Le goût du sang dans sa bouche: elle saigne. Cette fois, c'est elle, qui saigne... Les contours s'effacent... Sous elle, le sol tremble, ses jambes deviennent faibles... Le sang envahit sa bouche... Le goût est si intense... C'est drôle à quel point ça peut saigner, une joue... Elle ouvre la bouche: le sang coule en un filet. Le sang se mêle au larmes qui glissent le long de ses joues... Tiens, c'est vrai, ça: elle pleure... Tout est de plus en plus sombre... Elle a du mal à reconnaître les couleurs... Les détails disparaissent peu à peu... Ses jambes sont de plus en plus lourdes... Elle ne peut plus rester debout... Elle glisse le long du mur... Elle a mal à la tête... Elle a mal à la bouche... Et puis ce sang... Tout ce sang... Elle en a envie de vomir... Elle n'est pas sûre, mais elle a l'impression qu'il y a une tache rouge sur son t-shirt... Elle ne sait pas vraiment, elle n'y voit presque plus rien... Ses paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes... Elle n'arrive plus à les garder ouvertes... Tant pis, elle les ferme... Elle entend du bruit à côté d'elle... Il se penche au-dessus d'elle... Pourquoi il n'a pas réagi plus vite?... Son souffle est plus rapide... Elle voudrait ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est trop dur... Une voix, au loin... Une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille... Lucius... C'est Lucius... Non, elle n'est pas sûre... Il a le souffle de plus en plus rapide... Encore la voix de Lucius... Si, c'est la sienne. Elle en est certaine... Mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit... Le sang continue de s'écouler de sa bouche... La voix de Lucius... Il lui répond... Mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il disent... Il faut qu'elle se concentre:  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que... (la voix de Lucius devient plus lointaine)... fait?  
  
- Tire-toi, toi, je... (elle a mal à la tête)!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu... (le goût du sang...)... fait?  
  
- J'ai... (elle voudrait ouvrir les yeux, mais elle n'y arrive pas...) ...alors maintenant, tire-toi!  
  
- Je ...(sa tête...)... Si ça se trouve... (Mais il faut qu'elle se concentre sur ce qu'ils disent)...cassée! Il faut qu'elle voie un médecin!  
  
- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, ok? Maintenant, je te conseille de décamper!  
  
- Ce sont mes affaires! Non mais t'as pas vu ce que tu lui a fait?  
  
-Mais dégage! Personne t'a rien demandé, toi!  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais partir et la laisser comme ça?  
  
- Tu pars, ou..."  
  
Sa main l'a saisie en dessous du cou... Elle crache le sang qui lui restait dans la bouche... Il serre trop fort... Elle n'arrive plus à respirer... La voix de Lucius qui hurle:  
  
" - Lâche la! Mais lâche! Lily! Lâche! Lily, tu m'entends? Mais lâche la!  
  
- Pas tant que t'auras pas déguerpi...  
  
- Lâche la! Lâche la! IMPERIO!"  
  
Lily se redressa dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, et haletant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement en nage. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. A la hauteur de sa tempe, elle sentait une artère qui battait le rythme de ce mot qu'elle se répétait intérieurement sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
  
Il l'avait dit. Jamais son souvenir n'avait été aussi précis: elle venait de revivre la scène exactement, dans son moindre détail. Il lui semblait même que sa mâchoire était endolorie.  
  
Elle avait envie de vomir, elle avait mal à la tête... Mais il l'avait dit. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun doute possible: il l'avait dit. Il restait des questions, mais ces questions ne pouvaient plus démontrer qu'il ne l'avait pas dit. Il y avait des réponses logiques à ces questions. Ou peut-être des réponses illogiques. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il l'avait dit.  
  
Lily reposa doucement sa tête lourde sur l'oreiller.  
  
Il l'avait dit.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *Tut tut tut* La plupart des personnages et le cadre de l'histoire que vous allez lire dans un instant n'appartiennent pas à Fizz mais à J.K. Rowling... La plupart des personnages et le cadre de l'histoire que vous allez lire dans un instant appartiennent à J.K. Rowling... *Tut tut tut*  
  
'Tite Note de l'auteur: Coucou coucou !! Bon, ok, je suis pas vraiment en avance, mais soyons objectifs, j'ai mis moins de temps que d'hab ! (bon, d'accord, on peut difficilement faire pire que d'hab. sauf Alohomora. Sauf qu'elle a un peu plus de succès que moi et qu'elle écrit un peu plus...) Enfin bon...  
Sinon, histoire de changer, je fais un grô grô Zibou à 'tite Mary qui a mis ce chapitre en ligne. Merci ma grande !  
Je vous fait aussi un grô grô Zibou à mes tits tits lecteurs adorés que j'adore (vague pléonasme, il me semble...)  
Voilà le chap 10, nommé « Des Animagi à la Cérémonie », au sens double, mais franchement, il ne me plaît pas trop. Je fais toujours appel à de bons titres pour les chapitres 6 à 10. Si quelqu'un a une idée...  
Sinon, j'espère que vous allez vous régaler, parce que même que s'il n'est pas franchement mouvementé (pas autant que le chap 3 ou le 8), c'est le plus long ! Et pourtant, je ne l'ai même pas vu passer ! Il fait 7070, à savoir que les autres font en moyenne 2500 à 3000 mots, et le 8 fait environ 6030 mots.  
Et puis sachez aussi que le chapitre que vous avez sous les yeux est la 4ème version du chapitre. Mais croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas connaître les trois premières versions... C'est comme pour le chap 6 : il y'avait déjà eu deux autres versions (pourries). Je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration, et puis soudainement, j'ai eu une idée : j'ai tout rasé, et j'ai recommencé !  
Enfin bon... Vous avez peut-être envie de le lire, ce chapitre, finalement... Non ?  
  
Chapitre 10: Des Animagi à la Cérémonie  
  
" - Echec et mat!" s'exclama Remus dans un sourire triomphant  
  
Mais à ses mots, le roi noir, celui de Sirius, commença à s'agiter, à bouger les bras dans tous les sens en regardant tour à tour Remus avec des yeux menaçants et Sirius avec un regard implorant.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, lui? demanda Remus en fixant la pièce d'un air douteux  
  
- Aucune idée... Ah si, je sais!" répondit Sirius  
  
Il saisit un fou deux cases plus loin et le planta devant le roi:  
  
" - Il y avait pas 'Echec et mat', mon vieux! Dis donc, je deviens drôlement plus fort que toi!  
  
- Mouais..." répondit Remus manifestement assez peu convaincu.  
  
Il fit avancer sa tour d'où sortirent une dizaine de petites flèches qui transpercèrent le fou. La grande pièce noire s'effondra lamentablement, et Remus la saisit pour enlever le dernier obstacle qui séparait la tour du roi:  
  
" - Echec et mat, répéta Remus avec un petit sourire alors que le roi de Sirius s'était retourné pour bouder, tu deviens presque drôlement plus fort que moi!"  
  
Sirius et le roi le regardaient d'un air vexé:  
  
" - C'est pas normal que tu aies autant de chance. Tu gagnes à tous les jeux...  
  
- Ce n'est pas une question de chance, Patmol, mais de savoir si on a quelque chose là-dedans..., répondit-il en donnant un petit coup sur la tête de Sirius, tiens, reprit-il, ça sonne creux! Ca explique peut-être des choses..."  
  
Les quelques élèves présents dans la salle commune de Gryffondor s'occupaient -oh, miracle!- paisiblement et dans le calme. James était confortablement installé dans un des moelleux canapés rouges à lire un gros livre sur la métamorphose à travers les temps, mais il était souvent tiré de sa lecture par les rires et les bavardages des élèves allés se promener dans le parc, que l'on entendait par les fenêtre grandes ouvertes. Peter était assis devant la cheminée, dans laquelle ne brûlait bien évidemment aucun feu, et essayait de transformer un de ses vieux pulls en un maillot de son équipe de Quidditch préférée: les Pride of Portree, une célèbre équipe écossaise. Remus et Sirius étaient agenouillés près de la table basse, et, à la demande de Patmol, avaient recommencé une partie d'échecs, que Remus n'allait pas tarder à gagner, malgré l'oeil revanchard que lui lançait le fou avec ses grands airs. Au fond de la salle étaient installés à une grande table les septième années qui faisaient une partie de cartes, et qui, de temps en temps, éclataient de rire pour une raison ou une autre. Natasha Clarks et sa meilleure amie, Milia Bering, étaient penchées sur un papier qu'elles griffonnaient entre deux rires, et Jasper Wing, un autre quatrième année qui lisait un long parchemin relevait de temps à autres la tête pour essayer en vain de regarder ce qu'elles écrivaient.  
  
Il était onze heures et demie, et dans une petite heure, il serait grand temps d'aller au banquet, mais pour l'instant, chacun savourait tranquillement le temps libre qui aurait dû être une heure de cours.  
  
Soudain, des éclats de rires leur parvinrent du couloir, de l'autre côté du portrait de la grosse Dame. Des éclats de rire que James pouvait reconnaître entre mille: c'étaient ceux d'Emmy et ses copines. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et laissa en effet apparaître Emmy et Evans, toutes rouges d'avoir trop rit. Cependant, dès qu'elles aperçurent les Maraudeurs, elles reprirent leur respiration, et essayèrent de se retenir de rire, et donc, elles traversèrent la salle commune, plus rouges encore. Juste avant de monter les escaliers, elles lancèrent de nouveau un regard aux Maraudeurs qui les fixaient, inquiets, puis se jetèrent un oeil complice, et enfin, explosèrent de rire à nouveau en montant deux à deux les escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir.  
  
James regarda ses amis, l'oeil interrogateur, qui eux-mêmes se demandaient la raison d'un tel comportement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius haussa les épaules, et replongea dans le jeu en faisant avancer un pion qui s'impatientait. Puis, comme c'était à lui de jouer, Remus retourna lui aussi à ses pions, et en particulier à son fou qui était en grave danger, face à la reine noire. Peter regarda James de nouveau, se disant manifestement que les pauvres filles étaient complètement dingues, ce qu'il expliqua en une petite grimace, puis retourna à son maillot qui commençait à prendre forme.  
  
James secoua la tête: Peter avait raison, les pauvres filles étaient totalement cinglées. Cependant, cela pouvait être un simple délire entre amies comme cela pouvait se révéler très dangereux pour les Maraudeurs. Comme la fois où elles les avaient suivi jusqu'à un passage secret et qu'elles avaient ensuite convaincue la statue qui en gardait l'entrée de ne pas leur ouvrir tant qu'ils n'auraient pas gravé dans le mur du passage qu'elles étaient les meilleures. Enfin, bon, tout ça pour dire que ce rire nerveux à l'approche des Maraudeurs n'avait rien de très rassurant.  
  
Cependant, si James commençait à s'inquiéter par ce que les filles leurs réservaient, il n'en était pas sorti! De plus, il arrivait bientôt au dix-huitième chapitre de son épais livre: "Les premiers animagi: Les Fondateurs". Il se plongea donc de nouveau dans sa lecture, passionné par l'histoire de ces quatre sorciers qui révolutionnèrent la métamorphose.  
  
Mais comme le calme, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, est bien éphémère, au bout de vingt minutes, des éclats de voix parvinrent de nouveau du couloir, mais cette fois, le ton était bien moins amical. James essayait bien de tendre l'oreille, mais en vain, il ne comprenait que quelques mots qui étaient prononcés nettement plus fort que les autres, comme "tricheur", "coupe", "quidditch"...  
  
Une logique élémentaire suffit à n'importe qui pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une 'petite' dispute entre Ludo Verpey et l'un des sept joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. Et effectivement, au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Ludo entra dans la salle, furieux. Il alla s'installer entre Arthur Weasley et Sandy Adams avec les autres septième année, tout en marmonnant des mots que James identifia sans mal comme des insultes toutes se terminant par 'Serpentard'.  
  
Tout le monde regardait Verpey, sans oser vraiment lui parler. En tant que membre de l'équipe, James aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait, comme, manifestement, Sirius, Natasha et Arthur.  
  
Ce fut Jim Jordan, le commentateur officiel des matchs qui prit la parole:  
  
" - Eh, Ludo, Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on t'entende d'ici?  
  
- A ton avis, répondit celui-ci, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? C'est ce crétin de Rosier qui la ramène...  
  
- Par rapport à hier? demanda Adams d'une voix innocente  
  
- Par rapport à quoi tu veux que ce soit? répliqua-t-il froidement  
  
- Allez, Ludo, c'est pas grave! C'est dingue que tu fasses encore gaffe à ce que te dit cet imbécile, s'exclama Arthur, il va voir l'effet que ça va lui faire quand on va gagner la coupe, en juin.  
  
- Mouais, répondit Verpey, peu convaincu  
  
- Ouais, il a raison, Ludo, s'écria Natasha depuis son siège, on va leur mettre la patée, à ces idiots de Serpentards!  
  
- Exact! renchérit Sirius  
  
- Ils vont voir de quel bois on se chauffe! termina Jordan d'un air enthousiaste  
  
- Mouais, répéta Verpey, nettement moins enthousiaste"  
  
Soudain, le visage d'Adams s'illumina, elle se pencha vers Clara Bell, une de ses amies, et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille:  
  
" - Tu crois que c'est possible? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite  
  
- A mon avis, oui.  
  
- De quoi? demanda tout de suite Jordan, son effroyable curiosité piquée au vif  
  
- Vous verrez... répondit Bell avec un petit sourire  
  
- Sandy, tu vas bien me le dire, à moi, s'assura Johnson  
  
- Même pas à toi! répliqua-t-elle, allez, Ludo, tu joues? Bon, distribue les cartes, alors"  
  
Et ils se remirent à jouer, sans plus mentionner le quidditch, sauf de temps en temps, où Johnson ou Jordan qui lançaient un petit regard à Adams, qui, d'un hochement de tête, les éconduisait.  
  
James se replongea donc encore dans son livre... Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces Fondateurs étaient vraiment géniaux. Et puis quelle puissance! Bien sûr, il leur en avait bien fallu pour créer Poudlard, mais créer une nouvelle école de magie ne faisait pas (pas encore?) partie des projets de James. En revanche, devenir un animagus...  
  
Il leva un instant la tête de son livre et regarda Remus qui venait de prendre encore un pion à Patmol. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir aider Remus. Dans une semaine, ce serait de nouveau la pleine lune. La quarante- quatrième pleine lune. Depuis qu'il le savait, James les comptait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et n'essayait pas vraiment, mais pourtant, ce chiffre restait bien ancré dans sa tête. Tout ça à cause de ça...  
  
Et comme chaque mois, il devrait se réfugier dans cette affreuse cabane à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Officiellement, James n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Officieusement... Enfin bon, toujours était-il que dans une semaine, Remus devrait de nouveau subir toutes ces souffrances liées à sa lycanthropie. Et eux, que pouvaient-ils faire? Ils avaient essayé de rendre la cabane plus accueillante, ils avaient essayé de faire cette potion au nom étrange qui était censée lui faire conserver sa lucidité... La seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à faire, d'ailleurs, c'était de rendre Sirius gaucher pendant trois jours. Il n'auraient pas dû rajouter la feuille de menthe, même malgré le goût infect de la potion verte (qui aurait dû être bleue). Ils avaient même essayé dans un dernier instant d'espoir d'utiliser un enchantement de télépathie avec les animaux. Sans succès. Sans jamais aucun succès, d'ailleurs, quoi qu'ils fassent, et pourtant, ils en avaient fait des expériences étranges! Tout ça pour ça...  
  
Alors, après tout, une tentative de plus, une tentative de moins... De toute façon, ils lui devaient bien ça. Et puis ça pourrait leur servir peut-être pour d'autres choses, aussi, plus tard. Un nouveau challenge. Un nouveau challenge qui plaisait bien à James. Et, accessoirement, un nouveau challenge "non déclaré"  
  
Il se mit à rêver... Il savait très bien ce qu'était un animagus: après tout, toute personne prétendant s'y connaître en métamorphose devait connaître les animagi! Il avait lu tout un vieux grimoire de six cent pages pendant l'été qui s'intitulait sobrement "Animagi". Dedans, il avait pu pêcher toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.  
  
Ce livre était bien étrange, d'ailleurs. Il l'avait reçu, comme ça, un matin de juillet. Une chouette au plumage gris avait débarqué dans la chambre, et, sans plus de précisions, elle était repartie, laissant James face au gros grimoire.  
  
James lui avait fait passer tout les tests qu'il connaissait pour s'assurer que l'objet n'était pas ensorcelé -question de principe- mais non, rien. L'idée que le hibou ait pu se tromper de destinataire lui avait bien évidemment traversé l'esprit, mais les hiboux étaient réputés pour toujours trouver la bonne personne. Il avait donc du se résoudre au fait que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé ce grimoire, comme ça, un beau jour, sans bonne raison.  
  
Il l'avait donc lu. Ou plutôt dévoré. En fait, il l'avait reçu le mardi vers onze heures, et le mercredi vers trois heures (du matin), il avait tourné la mille six cent vingt huitième page, la dernière. Alors, il avait rangé le livre derrière son lit, ne voulant pas rendre de compte à ses parents au sujet d'un livre qui apparaît ainsi, et ne l'avait plus touché pendant une semaine. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, à personne, pas à sa famille, pas à Emmy, ni même à Sirius. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ou plutôt si, il savait pourquoi: parce que c'était bien l'idée la plus absurde qui se soit jamais immiscée dans don esprit.  
  
Pendant sept longs jours, il savait que le livre était là, derrière son lit, mais il n'y touchait pas. Cependant, quelque chose le travaillait. Quelque chose de fou, quelque chose d'irréalisable. Mais surtout, quelque chose de fantastique.  
  
Pendant six longs jours, il pensait sans arrêt à ce livre, il pensait sans arrêt à tout ce qu'il avait appris en seize heures. A ce contenu si intense. Au début, tout était très confus dans son esprit, mais plus il y pensait, plus les éléments se rangeaient et se classaient.  
  
En se réveillant, le septième jour, ce qui se tapissait au fond de ses pensées depuis une semaine le frappa d'évidence. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait l'intime conviction que bientôt, il trouverait. En attendant, il fallait qu'il devienne un animagus. Ceci peut paraître un peu gros, mais l'esprit de James était si clair qu'il lui semblait que c'était comme dire: "Il faut que je fasse mon devoir d'histoire de la magie" (Il est probable que devenir un animagus est plus facile que de faire son devoir d'histoire de la magie).  
  
Alors, il avait tendu la main vers le bord de son lit et en avait sorti le gros livre. Et là, patiemment, il s'était attablé, et avait commencé à devenir un animagus. Sans rien dire à personne: tout le monde le prendrait pour un dingue! Seulement, il y arrivait! Et ceci le terrifiait presque: on lui avait tellement parlé de ces personnes fantastiques qui étaient si puissantes, assez pour se transformer en bêtes... Mais jamais il n'était noté dans le grimoire que c'était dur. Il y avait "long", "endurant", "nécessitant de l'ambition et de la persévérance", mais jamais "dur".  
  
La preuve que ce n'était pas si dur, c'était que James y arrivait. Du moins, qu'il avançait... D'abord, avec patience, il avait cherché, et trouvé quel animal lui correspondait: il avait d'abord essayé le chien, mais ça ne menait à rien. Un instant, il avait espérer un fauve, un tigre, un lion, mais les résultats n'étaient pas enthousiasmants. Il avait essayé un certain nombre de petits animaux, comme les lièvres ou les furets, il avait essayé les oiseaux, les majestueux, comme l'aigle ou le faucon, les communs comme l'hirondelle et le pivert, et même les comestibles comme le poulet et la dinde! Mais non, rien. Aucun résultats.  
  
Et puis une nuit, il s'était réveillé, comme ça, avec cette idée fixe: un cerf! Il n'avait jamais essayé le cerf! Il avait voulu se rendormir, mais il n'y était pas arrivé, alors, malgré le fait qu'il ait été deux heures trente du matin, il s'était attablé à son bureau et avait tout recommencé depuis le début. Et là, magie: c'était ça. Rien de précis ne s'était passé, il n'avait pas changé physiquement, sa magie n'avait pas évolué, rien ne s'était passé de différent d'avec les autres animaux. Sauf que cette fois, c'était la bonne. James aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi, mais c'était la bonne.  
  
Et il avait donc passé l'été à s'entraîner physiquement et psychiquement pour réaliser ce qui restait encore dans l'esprit des gens qu'un aspect de contes de fées. (expression bien dérisoire quand elle est utilisée dans la bouche d'un sorcier, non?) En fait, il était encore très loin de pouvoir se transformer intégralement, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il avait passé le plus dur.  
  
Le plus dur, c'était l'intérieur. Il sentait qu'à l'intérieur de lui, les choses avaient changé. De temps en temps, souvent sous l'impulsion de la colère ou de la peur, ses sens se mettaient plus facilement en éveil, il élaborait tout de suite un plan de la situation, pour prévenir une bataille, comme ça lui été arrivé la veille. D'un autre côté, il devenait moins lucide, et laissait plus facilement les émotions le submerger. Le cerf qui était en lui ne demandait qu'à sortir...  
  
La dernière chose qui restait était la moins difficile. Du moins d'après ce que disait le livre (le livre n'était pas très objectif sur la difficulté de ce qu'il y avait à réaliser) Il restait à se transformer... pour de vrai. C'est à dire sur le plan physique. En fait, d'après le grimoire, il suffisait qu'il maintienne sa forme physique à un bon niveau -c'est à dire, d'après l'échelle de valeurs du livre, champion olympique- et un jour, ça viendrait tout seul. Alors, il se sentirait prêt, et, probablement sous le coup d'une émotion forte, ça se débloquerait.  
  
Et à partir de là, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à domestiquer ce nouveau pouvoir.  
  
James sourit dans le vide: tout ceci était vraiment à la fois stupéfiant et formidable. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire cette impression. En plus, il avait trouvé son but. Pendant la nuit. Son but, c'était Remus. Les loups-garous mangent les êtres humains. Ils ne touchent pas aux bestioles. Et même si un cerf n'entre peut-être pas dans la catégorie bestiole, il pourrait ainsi aider son ami.  
  
Comme quoi, il avait eu raison de faire confiance. Il n'avait peut- être pas trouvé le but tout de suite, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il était sûr qu'un jour, une bonne raison lui exploserait à la figure comme une évidence. Voilà qui était fait.  
  
Justement, une explosion retentit à ses oreilles et le sortit de sa rêverie. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour repérer le petit filet de fumée noire qui s'élevait de la table basse où Sirius et Remus jouaient. Effectivement, d'après ce que pouvait voir James, le petit filet de fumée n'était autre que le jeu d'échec... sous une autre forme (plus de carbone, moins du reste).  
  
" - Remus, demanda Peter en levant le nez de son maillot qui était maintenant presque fini, pourquoi tu continues de jouer avec Sirius, alors que tu sais que, de toute façon, il va finir par massacrer le jeu?  
  
- Ou plutôt, rectifia Emmy en descendant les escaliers, Nounou, pourquoi tu t'obstines à jouer avec Remus alors que tu sais que, de toute façon, tu vas finir par perdre?  
  
- Non, répondit Patmol en relevant la tête, non, je finirai bien par le battre!  
  
- Black, continua Weasley, avant que tu battes Lupin à un quelconque jeu de société, non seulement les poules auront des dents, mais en plus, elles seront carnivores et se feront un renard pour le petit-déjeuner!"  
  
Et pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue  
  
" - Bravo, lui répondit Weasley, très adulte, ton comportement, Black"  
  
Et sur ces mots, elle se retourna et lui fit une affreuse grimace. Emmy émit un petit rire, et James sourit. Quels gamins il faisaient tous les deux!!  
  
Cependant, quand Sirius commença à approcher ses doigts de ses yeux, pour une ''spéciale-Sirius', la grimace qui retourne l'estomac en moins de deux", Emmy coupa court:  
  
" - Ah non, non, Nounou! Pas la 'spéciale-Sirius', on va manger!  
  
- J'aurais bien aimer la voir, moi, la 'spé... objecta Weasley  
  
- Tu ne l'as encore jamais vue? s'étonna Sirius, attends, Emmy, si elle n'a jamais vu la 'spéciale-Sirius'..."  
  
Et il approcha de nouveau ses doigts vers ses yeux. James vit Emmy qui plaquait sa main sur ses yeux, d'un air dégoûté, et ferma lui-même les yeux: il n'avait pas envie d'être écoeuré pour le banquet!  
  
" - Beurk! s'exclama Weasley, ça, c'est vraiment crade, Black, commença-t- elle  
  
- Ah! Je savais que ça t'en boucherait un coin!  
  
- Mais, continua-t-elle, tu la connais, celle-là?"  
  
Et sur ces mots, elle exécuta elle-même une affreuse grimace, avec yeux blancs, langue et tutti quanti.  
  
" - Vous êtes de vrais gamins!" remarqua Contempsi qui descendait à son tour de l'escalier, suivie par Evans qui affichait un petit sourire amusé.  
  
Oh, que cet espèce de petit sourire pouvait agacer James! Elle semblait se trouver tellement supérieure. Comme si Sirius et Weasley étaient des attardés mentaux et qu'elle avait ce petit sourire indulgent qui dit "vous m'amusez car vous êtes des êtres inférieurs et que c'est le maximum que vous puissiez faire, alors que moi je suis géniale."  
  
James soupira: ça faisait à peine trois secondes qu'Evans était dans la pièce, et déjà, il avait une furieuse envie de lui tordre le cou. Que le monde serait détendu, sans elle!  
  
" - C'est à cause de moi que tu fais cette tronche, Potter? demanda-t-elle instantanément avec une lueur d'agressivité dans ses yeux d'un vert irritant  
  
- En tout cas, c'est pas à cause de Contempsi...  
  
- Contente de voir que je te fais autant d'effet!  
  
- Ma pauvre fille! Même s'il restait plus que Trelawney et toi au monde...  
  
- Parce que tu crois vraiment que Sybille voudrait de toi?  
  
- En tout cas, il y a plus de filles qui ont voulu de moi que de mecs qui ont voulu de toi.  
  
- Mon pauvre, ouvre les yeux! Si ces gourdes veulent sortir avec toi, c'est pour pouvoir crâner auprès des copines: "oh, continua-t-elle en imitant la parfaite idiote, mon Dieu! Je sors avec Jamesie Potter! L'un des Maraudeurs! Tu te rends compte, tout ce qu'ils font? L'autre jour, ils ont coloré les cheveux d'un Serpentard en rouge!! Oh comme c'est drôle, oh mon dieu, comme c'est drôle! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
- Au moins, je suis populaire, pas comme d'autres!  
  
- Oui, et puis il faut voir pour quoi tu es populaire! Il y a une connerie à faire, on peut être sûr que tu la fera et avec passion, en plus! Tu vois, c'est simple: on veut te voir faire un truc, il suffit de te dire que c'est pour faire un sale coup à un Serpentard, et paf, tu fonces!  
  
- C'est sûr que "foncer", ça ne fait pas vraiment parti de ton vocabulaire ambiant! Toi, ce serait plutôt "stagner". Remarque, on en attend difficilement plus d'une fille dont l'une des seules distractions est de faire ses devoirs d'arithmancie...  
  
- Au moins, je suis sérieuse, moi, et peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'ai été choisie pour être préfète, moi  
  
- Oh, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié: mademoiselle est préfète! Oh! Par la barbe de Merlin! Je tremble: tu ne vas pas me filer une colle, quand même?  
  
- Je pourrais...  
  
- Oh! Je suis mort de trouille! S'il te plaît, n'use pas de ton autorité pour m'impressionner!  
  
- C'est ça, moque-toi, Potter, mais tu riras moins quand j'aurais vraiment utilisé mon autorité!  
  
- Oui, c'est sûr que l'autorité, c'est le seul truc qui te reste pour qu'on te respecte...  
  
- Non, tu vois, moi, les gens me respectent pour autre chose parce que ma seule passion n'est pas de mettre le bazar dans le château... Tu vois, moi, on me respecte parce que je suis sérieuse, gentille et que j'ai de l'ambition! Tu t'es jamais dit que c'est aussi pour ça que je réussissais?  
  
- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, on ne te demandera jamais de coucher pour réussir!  
  
- Tu insinues quoi, là, exactement?  
  
- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je peux bien insinuer?  
  
- Remarque, entendre dire ça par toi, c'est presque comique: tu vois, moi, contrairement à toi, je n'aurai jamais besoin de faire la p...  
  
- Bon, coupa Emmy, presque craintive, je crois que là, ça va. Vous avez eu votre dose, hein. Vous allez bientôt dire de grosses bêtises l'un et l'autre. Allez, on a une Cérémonie de la Répartition, maintenant..."  
  
Et dès elle eut le dos tourné, James lança un regard méchant à Evans, un peu pour la forme, il faut bien le dire, regard qu'elle lui rendit avec de la haine au fond des yeux. James avait tellement envie d'aller chercher le tison qui reposait devant la cheminée et de lui taper dessus...  
  
Mais, pour ne pas faire de tort à Emmy, il décida de renoncer aux coups de tison, de respirer et de se calmer. Et surtout, d'éviter le regard d'Evans, s'il voulait que la tentation ne soit pas trop grande...  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent presque déçus. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que tout soit comme la veille... Sauf que non. Toutes la féerie avait disparu: la lumière de ce beau jour éclairait la salle, et lui donnait une petite ambiance de bonne humeur, mais rien de particulier: rien n'était différent d'un autre beau jour de septembre.  
  
Ils s'assirent donc au bout de la table, comme la veille. En fait, Emmy s'assit au bout de la table comme la veille, et ils furent bien obligés de la suivre.  
  
Cependant, quand ils s'assirent sur les bancs, un élément attira leur attention, un élément qui, à cause des petits imprévus (dirons-nous) de la veille, était passé inaperçu: La jolie lettre à l'encre violette! James se positionna devant son assiette et vit se dessiner, d'une écriture manuscrite, son nom, sa maison et son année.  
  
Il tourna la tête et vit Sirius qui rayonnait, et qui surtout mourrait d'impatience d'ouvrir cette fichue enveloppe. Tout le monde avait envie de connaître son contenu, c'était évident, mais Sirius la regardait, particulièrement avide:  
  
" - Sirius, intervient Emmy, arrête de regarder cette lettre comme ça: tu vas la faire fondre!  
  
- Mais j'ai trop envie de l'ouvrir...  
  
- Et ben attends, on va pouvoir l'ouvrir dans quelques minutes, dès que Dumbledore le dira, rétorqua Remus  
  
- Ca fait beaucoup trop de temps!"  
  
Et là, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui eu pour effet de taire le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle:  
  
" - Je vous remercie. Nous n'avons pas pu, hier, répartir les nouveaux élèves pour des raisons que vous connaissez bien entendu tous. Nous avons donc reporté la Cérémonie à ce déjeuner. Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois depuis plus de cinq cent ans que la Cérémonie est repoussée.  
  
- C'était pourquoi, la dernière fois? demanda une voix de la table de Pouffsouffle  
  
- Ce serait trop long de vous l'expliquer, Mr. Klahes, mais vous pourrez probablement trouver la réponse dans le livre "Cérémonie de Répartition à Poudlard", disponible à la bibliothèque."  
  
James se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient le même regard sceptique:  
  
" - Il y a vraiment un type qui s'est amusé à écrire sur les Cérémonies de la Répartition? chuchota Weasley  
  
- Et dis-toi que le pire, c'est qu'il y a des gens qui le lisent... fit remarquer Contempsi  
  
- Détrompez-vous, Miss Contempsi, répondit Dumbledore, ce livre est très intéressant. Tout d'abord, y sont consignées toutes les Répartition, également toutes les chansons du Choixpeau, et de plus...  
  
- Hum... Albus... le discours..., le coupa Marsda  
  
- Oh oui, le discours! Vous voyez, dit-il sur un faux ton de reproche, il ne faut pas me lancer sur les livres, car sinon, je pourrais vous en parler toute une journée! Bien, donc, où en étais-je? Ah oui... Le déjeuner. Donc, c'est la première fois depuis plus de cinq cent ans que la Cérémonie est repoussée. Et franchement, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je trouve que pour cette raison, cette Cérémonie devient tout à fait spéciale, alors que la décoration... Déjà, hier soir, de nuit, on avait plus d'effet, mais maintenant, de jour, et pour une cérémonie si particulière, il en fallait encore plus! Donc, je tiens à ce que nous remercions tous les elfes de maisons (remarque qui fut accueillie d'un rire moqueur de la part de la table des Serpentards), les fantômes, les professeurs, ainsi que Miss Trelawney et Mr White pour le travail qu'ils ont fourni pour nous faire passer une agréable Cérémonie.  
  
- Mouais, murmura Sirius, ils ne se sont pas vraiment foulés...  
  
- C'est là que vous vous trompez, Mr Black. Mais enfin bon. Nous allons maintenant accueillir les première année."  
  
Puis il se rassit, mais à peine avait-il effleuré son siège qu'il se leva de nouveau avec un petit sourire, et qu'il frappa dans ses mains avant de se rassoire.  
  
Dans l'instant qui suivit, du ciel d'un bleu lumineux, se mirent à tomber des milliers de petits confettis, de toutes les couleurs: des rouges, des bleus, des roses, des jaunes, des verts... qui s'arrangeaient pour tomber sur le sol et sur la nappe.  
  
Et à l'extrémité de la nappe, justement, un trait rouge commençait à se tracer. Il dessinait des circonvolutions, passait sous les assiettes, parcourait la largeur de la nappe puis revenait, faisait le contour d'un verre, et sous leurs yeux apparaissaient le dessin de plusieurs scènes qu'ils identifièrent assez vite comme des passages sous le Choixpeau.  
  
James souleva ses couverts et son assiette pour mieux contempler l'ouvrage: il s'agissait d'une petite fille avec des couettes. Et là, comme pour répondre à la question de James, des lettres s'inscrirent comme par enchantement (expression également dérisoire pour un sorcier): "Eunice Murray, Gryffondor, 1889". James resta effaré: il s'agissait de l'une des plus grandes joueuses mondiales de Quidditch. Il voulut le montrer à ses amis, mais les mots lui manquèrent. De toute façon, ces derniers l'avait déjà vu, et alors que Sirius émettait des petits sifflements admiratifs, Peter bougeait les lèvres sans pouvoir en sortir aucun son. Remus était occupé avec Emmy et Contempsi avec le portrait d'un jeune garçon qui n'était autre que Josef Wronski et, Evans et Weasley fixaient avec des yeux pleins d'admiration la représentation de Nicolas Flamel.  
  
De temps en temps, le filet de couleur s'arrêtait quelques secondes, comme pour fournir plus de puissance, et là, apparaissait un grand vase en porcelaine d'où sortaient d'immenses fleurs multicolores qui embaumaient la salle de leur senteur, et d'où sortait des insectes colorés et des papillons.  
  
Des cris d'émerveillement retentirent de tous côtés, et tout le monde se mit à applaudir vigoureusement. Ce spectacle était formidable, et les cris, les applaudissements et les commentaires durèrent au moins cinq bonnes minutes.  
  
Quand toute la salle fut retombée dans un clame (relatif), la grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les première année, cette fois moins effrayés qu'excités par le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Le professeur McGonnagal rassembla les élèves dans l'espace juste devant la table des professeurs, et posa le tabouret, mais, s'étonna James, aucun Choixpeau en vue.  
  
Là, Dumbledore se leva et s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, mais ce n'était pas vraiment utile, car tout le monde était déjà pendu à ses lèvres:  
  
" - Alors, Mr Black, êtes-vous maintenant d'accord pour que nous remercions les organisateurs de cette Cérémonie?  
  
- A donf!  
  
- Black! souffla Weasley en roulant des yeux.  
  
- Je suis vraiment content que tout ceci vous ait plu... continua Dumbledore, et cette phrase fut accueillie par un concert d'applaudissements, de cris et de hourras (Sirius proposa même de faire une hola, mais l'oeil excédé d'Emmy l'en dissuada), et bien... c'est plutôt bien, pour un début!  
  
- Un début?!? répéta Contempsi en levant un sourcil interloqué  
  
- Un début, en effet, Miss Contempsi. Je vous invite tous à regarder vers le mur ouest..."  
  
Et en un quart de seconde, tout le monde s'était retourné vers le mur, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait venir pour que tout ce qui précédait soit qualifié de "début".  
  
Quatre grandes tapisseries se déroulèrent, l'une pourpre au liserai or, la seconde bleue avec une bordure couleur de bronze, la troisième jaune et noire et la dernière verte et argent. Chacune représentait de toute évidence l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.  
  
Tout le monde attendait la suite, avides et silencieux, mais rien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux minutes, mais rien. James, perplexe, se retourna vers la table des professeurs, et s'aperçut que Dumbledore s'était levé et attendait pour pouvoir parler. James le signala à ses amis, et comme manifestement il n'avait pas été le seul, tous élèves furent bientôt à attendre les paroles du directeur:  
  
" - Comme vous le savez peut-être, commença ce dernier, le Choixpeau ne peut créer qu'une et une seule chanson par an. Or, il en a déjà créée une pour le banquet d'hier soir...  
  
- Mais ce n'était pas une vraie chanson! Elle a été trafiquée! s'exclama Jim Jordan, qui manifestement aurait bien voulu une autre chanson.  
  
- Je le sais bien, Mr. Jordan, cependant, c'était bel et bien une chanson, bien qu'elle ait été crée sous le pouvoir de l'Imperium. Il est donc impossible d'avoir une autre chanson. Celle d'hier était la chanson de l'année 1971, et le restera..."  
  
Un brouhaha de protestations s'éleva: personne ne voulait garder cette chanson comme celle qui marquerait cette année, juste parce que quelques Serpentards particulièrement bêtes et vicieux avaient voulu jouer une mauvaise blague!  
  
" - Cependant... reprit Dumbledore, cependant, nous avons réussi à convaincre le Choixpeau de créer une autre chanson, et de la mettre sous une autre forme, pour qu'elle ne soit pas considérée comme chanson. C'est donc maintenant que je vous invite à regarder le 'conte' du Choixpeau."  
  
Chacun se retourna vers le mur ouest, cachant mal son excitation (ou ne la cachant pas du tout: "Ouaich!!! Trop trop top cool!!" "Taits-toi, Black!!")  
  
Sous leurs yeux avides, commença à se dessiner sur la tapisserie de Gryffondor un homme. Il était blond, grand, et habillé comme un seigneur moyenâgeux. Il avait un air la fois fier et bon, et le respect inspirait James simplement en le regardant. Le long de sa jambe gauche se trouvait un fourreau en velours pourpre. Il porta sa main au pommeau et souleva quelque peu l'épée pour en laisser voir la lame étincelante. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de préciser de qu'il s'agissait.  
  
Sur la tapisserie bleue apparaissait l'image d'une grande et belle jeune femme. Habillée avec une grande robe de châtelaine, au bordures en taffetas, elle souriait, quelques cheveux châtains s'échappant de son chignon desserré. Elle avait à la main un gros grimoire qu'elle ouvrit, et avec une plume, elle y griffonna quelques mots et le referma. James en aperçut la couverture et reconnut immédiatement le livre. Il en resta bouche bée: c'était bien celui-là? Celui qui était la Bible des Maraudeurs? Un regard à ses amis le lui confirma: ça alors! C'était elle qui l'avait écrit...  
  
Mais déjà sur la troisième tapisserie on pouvait voir le dessin d'une autre jeune fille. Celle-ci ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'autre: elle était plus jeune, plus petite, plus ronde... Mais elle avait l'air si gentille! Elle portait également une belle robe, mais elle n'avait pas la prestance de l'autre magnifique jeune femme qui la regardait d'un air bienveillant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus dans un chignon bas qui tombait sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait rien dans les mains, mais sortit sa baguette et l'agita prestement. Sur ce, des paquets de bonbons apparurent sur toutes les tables, sous les acclamations et applaudissements généraux. La petite sorcière sourit d'un sourire immense et magnifique. En fait, ses yeux étaient devenus des joyaux, en voyant qu'elle avait pu réjouir les élèves. Les deux autres applaudirent aussi avec un grand sourire et des hochements de tête complices.  
  
Sur la tapisserie qui restait, un homme apparut à son tour. Manifestement, il était en avance sur le planning car les trois autres le regardèrent étonné. Il était particulièrement grand et lui aussi habillé de vêtements seigneuriaux. Il avait une grande barbe noire et des yeux perçants. En fait, il faisait presque peur. James le regarda avec haine. Voilà, comme d'habitude, il venait toujours tout gâcher. Décidemment, c'était un signe distinctif.  
Mais, à sa grande surprise, son regard devint bienveillant et il se mit également à applaudir en lançant des regards complices aux élèves, et en les incitant à ovationner ses amis. James n'en revenait pas. Manifestement, les autres élèves non plus.  
L'homme regarda à nouveau les élèves et leur montra une clé, puis la mis dans sa main et la secoua. Quand il rouvrit la main, la clé avait disparue. Il mit ensuite sa main dans son dos et en sortit un bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendit vers la salle, et aussitôt, le bouquet apparut devant Sarah Elton, Narcissa, Elena Links, Evans et Trelawney qui rougirent comme des pivoines, alors que toute la salle applaudissait bruyamment, bien qu'un peu abasourdie.  
  
Les quatre tapisseries soudainement se rapprochèrent pour fusionner, et les quatre Fondateurs, maintenant réunis se tombèrent littéralement dans les bras. Sans aucune gêne et alors qu'ils étaient les personnes les plus respectées de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, Rowena Serdaigle sauta dans les bras de Godric Gryffondor, et Salazar Serpentard qui faisait au moins trois têtes de plus qu'Helga Pouffsouffle la serra dans ses gros bras, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus que son chignon dépasser. Puis il se dirigea vers Rowena Serdaigle et commença à lui faire le baisemain, quand elle le regarda avec un oeil brillant et qu'elle se pendit à son cou. A côté, Helga Pouffsouffle avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Godric Gryffondor, et au bout de quelques secondes, courut aller embrasser l'autre jeune femme qui éclata elle aussi en sanglots, alors que les deux hommes, avec des grands sourires se serraient les mains et se tapaient dans le dos.  
  
Les retrouvailles durèrent plusieurs minutes encore, mais Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, et rappelés à l'ordre, les quatre Fondateurs se transformèrent en leur animagus respectif. Il sembla cependant à James qu'avant de se transformer, Godric Gryffondor l'avait regardé et lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Il n'en était pas certain, c'était passé si vite, mais c'était quasiment sûr.  
  
Les quatre animaux vinrent s'assembler sur le blason de Poudlard qui venait de se dessiner et cessèrent de bouger. Quand chacun fut immobile, un dessin du Choixpeau apparut, et celui-ci tomba du ciel, juste devant le professeur McGonnagal. Le temps que les élèves se retournent, les tapisseries avaient disparu.  
  
Tout le monde regardait alternativement les professeurs, le Choixpeau et ses amis. Cependant, la salle était plongée dans un silence profond. Non pas que la prestation ait été jugée sans intérêt, mais au contraire qu'on avait l'impression que le moindre mot casserait la féerie qui planait encore dans la salle et serait déplacé. Pendant à nouveau plusieurs minutes, le silence s'installa dans une pièce où l'on pouvait sentir l'admiration, l'émotion et l'effarement.  
  
Il fut coupé par la voix de McGonnagal qui appela:  
  
" Adam Mark..."  
  
Un jeune garçon blond s'avança et s'installa sur le tabouret installé devant la table des professeurs. McGonnagal posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui prit un court instant de réflexion et s'écria:  
  
" Pouffsouffle!"  
  
.. 


	11. Le calme contre les colles

> Disclaimer: Eh bien rien n'a changé depuis le début. Les personnages des livres, l'univers etc... ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling, et je n'ai pas le droit de toucher de l'argent grâce à eux. Mais de toute façon, je ne comptais pas le faire, alors...  
  
'Tite note de l'Auteur:  
Six mois, c'est long. Même très long. Et c'est pour ça que je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs qui ont attendu plus de six mois avant de voir ce chapitre. De la même manière, je remercie vraiment ceux qui reviennent le lire après tout ce temps. Mais que voulez-vous? Travail scolaire Manque d'inspiration Bac à préparer Travail sur un autre texte = Je n'ai pas été capable d'écrire le onzième chapitre. Et malgré ça, je continuais de recevoir des reviews. Et encore une il y a un mois, et encore une la semaine dernière! Autant le dire franchement, ça m'a donné la pêche pour continuer! Pourtant, ça faisait déjà un mois que de temps en temps, je me plantais devant mon ordinateur avec la ferme décision de continuer à écrire. D'ailleurs, j'avais plus de 2000 mots d'un chapitre onze dans la continuation directe de la cérémonie de la Répartition du chapitre dix. Mais je l'ai relu, et franchement: quelle nullité! Je ne pouvais pas mettre ça, et surtout pas après six mois d'absence! Alors il y a trois jours, délaissant Montequieu à ses lettres et Colette à ses vignes (et oui, j'ai quand même mon oral de français mardi prochain!), j'ai tout recommencé. Un beau chapitre tout neuf! Enfin j'espère... En tout cas, moi, il me satisfait. Lily, James et leur petite bande entament leur second mois de cours, et comme il se doit après six mois de trou, j'ai placé une petite confrontation Lily/James. J'espère honnêtement que ça va vous plaire...  
Encore une fois merci pour ceux et celles qui ont bien voulu revenir voir ce qu'il en était et me donner une petite chance...

* * *

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Le calme contre les colles**_

* * *

Lily ouvrit les yeux et sa main gauche saisit sa montre. Il lui fallut un terrible effort pour réussir à analyser la place des aiguilles, et quand toutes ses synapses furent actives, elle réalisa qu'il était déjà sept heures, et referma vite les yeux. Cependant, elle fut bien obligée de les rouvrir quand elle se prit Balthazar, le gigantesque ours en peluche d'Elsa en plein visage:  
  
"- Et si! Debout!  
  
- Elsa! lança Emmy en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, n'embête pas mademoiselle la préfète!  
  
- C'est vrai! s'exclama Elsa en se laissant tomber de tout son poids à l'endroit où aurait du être le genou de Lily si elle ne l'avait pas enlevé juste avant, j'avais oublié que notre préfète de choc avait...  
  
- C'est Narcissa qui a eu l'idée, rectifia Lily  
  
- Que notre super préfète de choc, sur idée de Narcissa Dreams avait réussi...  
  
- C'est Arthur qui a parlé à McGonnagal, précisa encore Lily  
  
- Avait réussi, avec l'aide de mon frère a organiser un bal pour Halloween!!" termina-t-elle en hurlant et en secouant frénétiquement Lily  
  
Lily, un peu déboussolée, regarda ses amies en souriant. Derrière elle, un bruit résonna, qu'elles identifièrent comme l'impact entre le mur et l'objet que Sirius avait réussi à saisir en premier, réveillé par les cris d'Elsa.  
  
Emmy vint s'assoire sur le lit, obligeant Lily à se relever:  
  
"- Alors, dites-moi, avec qui vous comptez y aller, à ce bal? Elsa?  
  
- Et bien moi... Je dois avouer que je ne verrais aucune objection à y aller avec William Rockson...  
  
- William Rockson? répéta Emmy, c'est qui, lui?  
  
- William Rockson... Avec nous en botanique...  
  
- Ah! Le William Rockson de Pouffsouffle! s'exclama Emmy, le visage s'éclairant à l'idée du garçon  
  
- C'est vrai que depuis qu'il t'a sauvée des griffes de la mandragore, l'année dernière, vous passez beaucoup de TP ensemble..."  
  
Et Elsa lança à nouveau Balthazar sur Lily, qui poussa un cri alors que les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Le bruit sur le mur recommença. Emmy se retourna vers le mur:  
  
"- Nounou, arrête!!  
  
- Vous, arrêtez!" hurla la voix de Black depuis l'autre côté de la cloison  
  
Du coup, les trois filles rirent encore plus fort...  
  
- Et toi, Lily? demanda Elsa en se calmant  
  
- Je suis sûre que tu pourrais essayer avec Pâris...  
  
- Arrête, Emmy...  
  
- Non, je te jure! Vous aimez le Quidditch, vous êtes préfets... Il t'aime bien, en plus!  
  
- Oui, et bien est le mot juste. Il m'aime BIEN.  
  
- Moi je te dis que c'est faisable...  
  
- Au pire, tu peux y aller avec Lucius!"  
  
Le nom de Lucius fit tiquer Lily. Cependant, elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître:  
  
"- Elsa, je ne vais pas y aller avec Lucius! Ce serait comme si tu y allais avec un de tes frères! Et puis pourquoi Lucius ne se serait-il trouvé personne?  
  
- Oh, moi, ce que j'en dis...  
  
- Et moi, ce que je dis, dit Tara en sortant de la salle de bain, tressant ses longs cheveux bruns, c'est qu'il faudrait que nous descendions manger!  
  
- Et toi, Tara, pour qui tu as un faible? demanda Lily en se redressant  
  
- Moi, j'ai ma petite idée... lança Emmy"  
  
Tara pâlit soudain, déglutit difficilement, essayant tout de même de paraître normale:  
  
"- Et... Qui?"  
  
Emmy se redressa, soucieuse de laisser planer le suspense, regardant tour à tour Lily puis Elsa, et enfin Tara, prenant bien soin de ménager son petit effet:  
  
"- Je dirais que son prénom commence par un S..."  
  
Le souffle de Tara sembla se couper.  
  
"- Comme par exemple, continua Emmy, Silk Redvers!"  
  
Tara expira soudain. Elle parut un instant soulagée, puis rosit légèrement et fit un petit sourire à Emmy:  
  
"- Comment tu as deviné?"  
  
Le visage d'Emmy se mit à rayonner, puis elle fit une fausse moue modeste:  
  
"- Oh, tu sais, j'ai une espèce de don, pour ça... Et puis tu as vu comment tu le dévores des yeux...  
  
- Silk Redvers, c'est le pote d'Amos Diggory, c'est ça? demanda Elsa  
  
- Oui, répondit Emmy, et Tara voudrait aller au bal pour lui!! Dis-donc, tu sais que je m'entends bien avec Amos, si tu veux que je t'arrange le coup avec Silk...  
  
- Euh, non, non, s'empressa de dire Tara en rougissant encore plus, euh... non... Je préfère m'occuper de mes affaires toute seule! Ne t'inquiète pas!"  
  
Emmy parut déçue mais haussa les épaules:  
  
"- Comme tu veux... On va manger?  
  
- Lily n'est pas vraiment prête! s'exclama Elsa en regardant son amie, toujours allongée dans son lit  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, allez-y, je vous rejoins!" répondit cette dernière.  
  
Elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et passa la main dans ses cheveux en regardant ses amies sortir. Quand Elsa eut refermé précautionneusement la porte, elle ferma les yeux.  
  
Aujourd'hui commençait la quatrième semaine de cours, et Lily avait à peine vu passer le premier mois! En effet, la perspective de leur BUSE obsédant les profs, ils étaient totalement surchargés de travail. L'an précédent, Poudlard avait eu ses pires résultats à l'ASPIC depuis deux cents ans, et les professeurs, en particulier McGonnagal en étaient malades.  
En plus de cela, Lily avait quelques autres problèmes: le premier s'appelait Potter, mais était relativement chronique. Quoique ce dernier, pour une raison qui échappait à Lily, se défoulait plus que d'habitude. Sans doute parce qu'elle cumulait le rôle de Lily Evans, souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs, et préfète. D'ailleurs, à ce titre là, elle ne devait pas calmer leur fougue en distribuant régulièrement des heures de colles... L'autre problème s'appelait quant à lui Lucius. Depuis ce terrible rêve qu'elle avait eu, elle était chaque jour un peu plus convaincue que Lucius avait lancé un sort impardonnable. Même peut-être un peu plus. Et il lui semblait un peu distant, depuis le début de l'année. Il l'évitait dans les couloirs, ne lui disait presque plus bonjour le matin, et ses amis la regardaient vraiment avec dégoût. En plus, son poste de préfète l'occupait à plein temps: elle devait faire la police, assister aux réunions, prendre des initiatives, et maintenant s'occuper du bal! Et avec la saison de Quidditch qui recommençait dans trois semaines avec le match contre les Pouffsouffles. Ludo avait fixé les premières répétitions pour le lendemain.  
  
Lily soupira et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Rien que d'envisager les semaines à venir, elle soupira. Puis elle prit la résolution de sortir de son lit: elle souleva d'un coup ses couvertures, posa un pied au sol, puis le second et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain.  
  
Elle tourna le robinet d'eau froide, en recueillit dans ses mains, qu'elle approcha de son visage, quand elle entendit un bruit dans sa chambre. Une seconde, elle voulut voir ce dont il s'agissait, mais se dit que ça devait être Balthazar, qui venait tomber de son lit.  
  
Elle se rafraîchît donc le visage et était sur le point de quitter sa chemise de nuit quand elle entendit une espèce de juron étouffé. Cette fois, sûre que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle saisit sa baguette et ouvrit très lentement la porte. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait que voir le dos de la personne présente, mais l'épaisse tignasse noire de la personne en question ne laissait aucune équivoque possible sur don identité.  
  
A la rigueur, que James Potter soit à sept heures vingt du matin dans le dortoir des filles, ce n'était pas trop étrange. Les Maraudeurs avaient une certaine tendance à s'incruster, même si cela était, bien entendu, totalement interdit. Mais ça, ils s'en fichaient bien... Ce qui dérangeait plus Lily, c'était que Potter était agenouillé devant sa table de chevet.  
  
"- Hum hum..."  
  
Il se retourna soudainement, paraissant assez embarrassé, non pas parce que Lily venait le prendre en train de fouiller ses affaires, mais parce qu'elle le gênait dans ses plans.  
  
"- Oh! Evans! Tu n'étais pas en bas? Euh, je veux dire... se reprit-il, charmante, ta chemise de nuit!"  
  
Lily réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas encore habillée, et vira au rouge soutenu.  
  
"- Oh, Evans, sois pas gênée! ricana-t-il, alors que Lily devenait encore plus rouge, mais de colère, ça te va très bien, ce truc, le seul problème, c'est que ça fait un peu mémé... Et puis ces cols en V, c'est pas pratique, ça glisse! Alors s'il te plaît, cache-moi cette épaule avant que Sirius ou Remus arrive et s'imaginent des choses!"  
  
Lily monta encore d'une teinte dans les rouges, de honte et de colère. Elle remonta son col si violemment qu'il retomba sur l'autre épaule. Se demandant si l'on pouvait vraiment se sentir aussi ridicule ou si elle rêvait, elle le remonta de nouveau et regarda James qui, cette fois, riait franchement.  
  
"- Ouais, ça va, Potter. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?  
  
- Pfff... Laisse tomber...  
  
- Hein?!? Laisse tomber?!? Tu es dans ma chambre, tu fouilles mes affaires, et tu me dis de laisser tomber?!? C'est une blague, hein, Potter? Tu vois, il se trouve que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, en ce moment... ALORS TU ME DIS IMMEDIATEMENT CE QUE TU FAIS OU JE TE JURE QUE JE FERAI USAGE DE MA BAGUETTE!!!"  
  
Lily expira, hors d'haleine. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de hurler comme ça, mais au moins, ça l'avait défoulée, et elle en avait bien besoin ces derniers temps. Potter lui-même sembla surpris pendant deux secondes. Puis, retrouvant sa contenance, il arbora de nouveau cette affreuse grimace qui lui servait de sourire moqueur. Il se redressa en levant les bras en l'air:  
  
"- Calme, calme, Evans! Je me rends! Je ne t'ai rien volé, et je repars! A plus! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte ouverte  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais? répéta Lily en claquant la porte au nez de Potter d'un coup de baguette  
  
- Ouh la la! T'as mal dormi, Evans? T'as eu une mauvaise note? Tu t'es pris un râteau?  
  
- Potter, tais-toi immédiatement!  
  
- Ah? J'ai touché la corde sensible... Donc, tu t'es pris un râteau. De qui, si je puis me permettre?  
  
- POTTER ! ! !  
  
- Oh, calme toi, Evans! Ta vie privée ne me regarde pas, après tout...  
  
- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mes affaires?  
  
- Vu l'état, des fouilles archéologiques!  
  
- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?  
  
- Je... Je cherchais quelque chose...  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Quelque chose.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Quelque chose.  
  
- Ca peut durer longtemps comme ça, Potter.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Alors?  
  
- Alors quoi?  
  
- Tu cherchais quoi?  
  
- Quelque chose.  
  
- POTTER ! !  
  
- Ton... Ton carnet...  
  
- Mon carnet?  
  
- Ton carnet de préfète...  
  
- Mon carnet de préfète... Et pourquoi tu cherchais mon carnet de préfète?  
  
- Parce que, je, euh...  
  
- Parce que tu quoi?  
  
- Parce que, je, euh...  
  
- Parce - que - tu - quoi?  
  
- Parce que je, euh...  
  
- Bon, Potter, je commence à fatiguer...  
  
- Dès sept heures et demi, eh eh...  
  
- Tu n'es pas drôle, Potter...  
  
- Eh eh...  
  
- Potter, pour la dernière fois: pourquoi tu voulais mon carnet de préfète?  
  
- Pour faire du surf, bien sûr!  
  
- Potter, pour l'amour du ciel...  
  
- Bah pour le prendre, tiens!  
  
- Et pourquoi tu voulais le prendre?  
  
- Pour que... Parce que...  
  
- Parce que?  
  
- Bah, euh... Je voudrais pas avoir trop d'heures de colles, ce mois ci..."  
  
Lily manqua de s'étrangler.  
  
"- Trop d'heures de...?!?  
  
- Ben ouais... C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas une trop trop bonne moyenne, tu vois, alors je ne peux pas me permettre trop d'heures de colles, tu vois, parce que sinon, ma moyenne va encore baisser, alors ça ne m'arrange pas, tu vois, parce que, enfin, tu...  
  
- Je vois, oui.  
  
- C'est vrai?  
  
- Oui, oui...  
  
- Bah ça me rassure, alors!  
  
- Oui, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais t'enlever tes heures de colles...  
  
- Écoute, Lily...  
  
- Tiens, je suis devenue 'Lily', soudainement...  
  
- S'il te plaît...  
  
- Ca ne marche pas avec moi, cette tête-là, Potter...  
  
- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de très beaux yeux, Lily?  
  
- Potter...  
  
- Eh eh...  
  
- Potter!  
  
- Bon, écoute Evans, j'ai déjà dix-huit heures de colles, il ne faut pas que je dépasse les vingt-cinq sur le mois...  
  
- Pardon? Non, mais attends... Je rêve... Dix-huit?  
  
- Bah oui...  
  
- Mais comment tu arrives à faire assez de conneries pour te prendre dix- huit heures de colle sur trois semaines?  
  
- Oh, tu sais, ça va vite... Et puis tu participes activement...  
  
- Mais ça fait presque une heure par jour!  
  
- Bon, écoute. J'ai fait quelques calculs: je ne peux plus faire que sept heures. Bon, disons que je me débrouille pour ne prendre que cinq heures des profs, cette semaine...  
  
- Non mais je rêve, là... Je vais bientôt me réveiller...  
  
- Bon, s'il te plaît, Evans, tu m'écoutes?  
  
- Oui, je rêve, c'est sûr.  
  
- Bon, je tiens pas trop les comptes, mais tu as dû me mettre environ quatre ou cinq heures la semaine dernière -c'est vrai, ça, tu t'es quand même drôlement défoulée, l'autre jour, quand j'ai transformé l'escalier du dortoir en toboggan! Ca valait pas trois heures!  
  
- Potter! Debra Hillway a failli se casser la jambe! Bien sûr que ça les valait!  
  
- Oh, elle avait qu'à regarder où elle fichait les pieds!  
  
- Potter!  
  
- Enfin bon... Comme c'est celles de la semaine dernière, je suppose que tu ne les a pas encore données à McGonnagal...  
  
- En effet, je comptais les lui donner à midi...  
  
- Bon, alors tu pourrais peut-être m'en enlever deux ou trois, comme ça, je reste dans la limite...  
  
- Oui, je pourrais...  
  
- Alors... Tu vas le faire?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Evans, s'il te plaît...  
  
- C'est parce que tu as une mauvaise, moyenne, c'est ça?  
  
- Euh... Ouais. J'ai un tout petit peu plus de A, et j'aimerais pas tomber au-dessous...  
  
- Potter qui a une moyenne 'acceptable'! Ah ah! J'adore ce genre de bonnes nouvelles pour commencer une semaine!  
  
- Bon, Lily, écoute...  
  
- Toi, écoute-moi, Jamesie... Oh, fais pas cette tête! Tu m'appelles Lily, je t'appelle Jamesie... Bon, toujours est-il que, vois-tu, j'ai un très vague sens des responsabilités. La réponse est donc non.  
  
- S'il te plaît - s'il te plaît - s'il te plaît - s'il te plaît - s'il te plaît - s'il te plaît - s'il te plaît - s'il te plaît...  
  
- Stop, stop, stop!! Ca va Potter, j'ai compris!  
  
- Donc tu vas le faire...  
  
- Dis donc, éclaire-moi sur un point... Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?  
  
- Ma reconnaissance certaine et la nette amélioration de notre relation?  
  
- Non, ça, je m'en fiche, Potter.  
  
- Le fait qu'Emmy ne te fasse pas la tête pendant dix jours?  
  
- Ne t'occupe pas d'Emmy.  
  
- Bon, alors... Disons qu'on ne te fais rien pendant deux semaines.  
  
- Ah, ça s'améliore! Rien, ça veut dire quoi?  
  
- Ben... Aucune blague...  
  
- Aucune blague, aucune provocation, aucune dispute...  
  
- Là, ça dépend de toi...  
  
- Je n'ai pas fini. Aucune blague, provocation, dispute, insulte, remarque en cours et tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, pendant deux semaines.  
  
- Et tu m'enlèves mes colles?  
  
- Je t'enlève la moitié, c'est-à-dire trois heures sur six...  
  
- Tu m'as mis six heures?  
  
- Je t'ai mis quatre heures pour le toboggan.  
  
- T'abuses!  
  
- Et tu te débrouilles pour ne pas te prendre plus de quatre heures cette semaine.  
  
- Tu ne devais me laisser que deux heures!  
  
- Je t'en laisse trois, et je suis généreuse!  
  
- Aucune remarque? Même en cours? Ca va être dur...  
  
- A prendre ou à laisser.  
  
- Bon, alors pendant une semaine?  
  
- Tu fais participer tous les Maraudeurs.  
  
- Euh... Pour Sirius...  
  
- Au moins Remus et Pettigrow.  
  
- Ok, ça marche."  
  
Potter tendit la main que Lily observa pensant deux secondes, puis elle la saisit.  
  
"- Montre-moi que tu déchires les trois feuilles de colle.  
  
- Bonjour la confiance!  
  
- Tu plaisantes, là, Evans?  
  
- Tiens, je suis redevenue Evans?"  
  
Lily s'avança vers sa valise et sortit le petit carnet bleu d'une poche de devant. Elle le feuilleta un instant puis détacha trois des feuillets, qu'elle tendit à Potter.  
  
"- Pfff... Ca ne te fait plus qu'une seule heure alors que Debra a failli se casser la jambe! J'en suis malade!  
  
- Et les deux autres heures?  
  
- Remémore-toi ton planning de la semaine dernière!"  
  
James regarda une seconde les feuilles puis les déchira en confettis  
  
"- Merci Evans.  
  
- Jusqu'à lundi prochain, sept heures quarante, rappelle-toi!  
  
- Euh, ouais. Tu pourrais juste, euh... ne pas le dire à Emmy, s'il te plaît?  
  
- Je crois que... Oh, oui, si tu veux...  
  
- Merci."  
  
Et sans plus s'attarder, Potter sortit vite fait de la chambre. Lily réalisa soudain qu'elle était encore en chemise de nuit. Les cours commençant dans un quart d'heure, elle se pressa d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de manger ce matin...  
  
Une fois lavée et habillée, Lily s'apprêtait à sortir, son sac sur l'épaule,quand ses trois amies rentrèrent dans la chambre.  
  
"- Dis-donc, tu en a mis du temps, à te lever! lança Elsa, on a passé vingt minutes à t'attendre!  
  
- Désolée, répondit Lily  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?" demanda Emmy  
  
Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle n'allait pas rompre tout de suite son pseudo pacte avec Potter, tout de même! Alors elle la rouvrit:  
  
"- J'ai mis du temps à me lever. Je suis un peu fatiguée, en ce moment...  
  
- Enfin, comme il est tard, et que tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de descendre, reprit Emmy, je t'ai pris ça!"  
  
Elle tendit à Lily un énorme muffin au chocolat, qui le saisit, et en avala une partie, en remerciant son amie:  
  
"- Merchi beaucoup Emmy. Ch'est exchellent!  
  
- Bon, nous, on va se laver les dents, et puis il va être temps d'y aller!"  
  
Lily engloutit l'autre partie du muffin, se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain pour se laver vite les dents, et toutes quatre descendirent.  
Quand elles passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer qu'il était huit heures moins deux et qu'elles ne manqueraient pas d'être en retard. Elsa et Emmy, qui avaient divination, haussèrent les épaules. Leur folle de prof n'était de toute façon jamais à l'heure!  
Heureusement pour elles, la salle d'Arithmancie de Lily et Tara était juste à côté. Emmy et Elsa les y abandonnèrent donc. Lorsqu'elles s'assirent au banc du dernier rang, leur prof entra. Pile dans les temps.  
  
Lily ouvrit le parchemin sur lequel était fait son devoir, et en cherchant sa plume, surpris le regard inquiet de Tara:  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Tu as vraiment passé une demi-heure comme ça dans ton lit alors qu'on avait cours? Ca ne te ressemble pas... Tu as vraiment de gros problèmes?"  
  
Lily étouffa un petit rire en pensant à James.  
  
"- Écoute, tu es capable de garder un secret? Si je te raconte quelque chose, tu n'en parles pas à Emmy?  
  
- Non, bien sûr!  
  
- Alors, voilà..."  
  
Lily, profitant de la quiétude que lui offrait sa place au fond, raconta à Tara sa petite rencontre avec Potter. Tara, souriant aux moments drôles ne l'interrompit pas - elle ne le faisait jamais - mais quand Lily eut fini son récit, une expression indescriptible se dessina sur son visage. En général, cette expression-là voulait dire que Tara avait une bonne idée. Mais une bonne idée pour jouer un mauvais tour - le plus souvent aux Maraudeurs.  
  
"- Et donc, les Maraudeurs...  
  
- Sauf Black.  
  
- Oui, sauf Sirius, répondit Tara en rougissant - Lily en déduit que cela ne l'arrangeait pas dans son plan, ne doivent pas te dire quoi que ce soit, ou dire quoi que ce soit sur toi pendant une semaine.  
  
- Oui, absolument.  
  
- Et tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait trouver deux ou trois trucs pour... les éprouver, disons?  
  
- Ca, c'est une excellente idée! sourit Lily  
  
- Miss Evans, une question? demanda le professeur, réagissant enfin à leur bavardage intempestif  
  
- Euh... Non, Professeur...  
  
- Vous pouvez peut-être me dire quelle est la réponse à la question que je viens de poser, alors?  
  
- Euh..."  
  
Son cerveau était un peu vide. Jamais les professeurs ne doutaient d'elle. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était les dix-huit heures de colles de Potter.  
  
"- Alors, miss Evans?  
  
- Euh... Dix-huit?  
  
- Eh bien, miss Evans... Exact! Il me semblait que cette question était très difficile, et que même vous ne répondriez pas! Dix points pour Gryffondor!"  
  
Lily sourit, et encore plus en voyant le visage de Tara, qui mêlait joie (pour les dix points) et ironie (car Lily avait répondu totalement au hasard). Eh bien c'était bien la première fois que James Potter lui portait chance!


	12. Confidences et espérances

**Disclaimer**: Bon, vous savez évidemment que tout le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Cela-dit, je possède Emmy et Tara.  
  
**Note**: Bon, bah j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, moi, et vous? Alors c'est reparti pour l'école, hein… En espèrant que ça vous donnera un peu de baume au cœur…

* * *

  
**Chapitre 12: Confidences et espèrances**

****

* * *

" - Qui peut me dire ce qu'il voit dans sa boule?" demanda la prof de divination.  
  
La prof, Miss Stoggal, était une espèce de petite bonne femme étrange. Elle devait faire un mètre quarante-cinq très grand maximum, était mince comme un fil, aujourd'hui, elle portait une immense robe bleu turquoise avec de grands voiles en tulle rouge, et ses très longs cheveux étaient coincés dans un foulard émeraude qui ressemblait à un énorme abdomen derrière son crâne. James n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'habiller comme ça... Sauf Sybille, bien sûr, qui idôlatrait la prof et s'attachait à suivre son style vestimentaire, comme si cela renforçait son troisième oeil.  
  
" - Qui peut me dire ce qu'il voit dans sa boule?" répeta Stoggal  
  
James regarda dans la boule de cristal posée sur le socle devant lui. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à voir dedans était le nez de Sirius qui avait la tête posée sur ses mains, au bord du sommeil. La taille du nez de Sirius était décuplée à cause de la forme sphérique de la boule, mais James voyait difficilement la conclusion quant à l'avenir qu'il pouvait en tirer. A la table d'à côté, Emmy se tenait droite sur sa chaise, avec la main tendue. Weasley, quant à elle regardait dans la boule. Elle semblait chercher à voir ce qu'Emmy avait vu.  
  
" - Miss Farrel, j'imagine bien que vous avez une vision tout-à-fait pertinente, mais je vais interroger quelqu'un d'autre, voyez-vous. Pour changer."  
  
Et elle fit une espèce de bruit que James assimilait d'habitude à un rire. Emmy se ramollit sur son siège, légèrement vexée, mais ouvrit son livre à la page du chapitre des boules de cristal. James regarda de nouveau dans la boule et vit de nouveau Sirius. Il tripotait sa chaîne, celle avec les armes de la famille Black:  
  
" - Monsieur Potter, que voyez-vous?"  
  
James releva la tête soudainement. Ce qu'il voyait? Eh bien...  
  
" - Euh... Une médaille.  
  
- Une médaille, M. Potter?  
  
- Euh... oui... Une... Une médaille de baptème..."  
  
Stoggal le regarda d'un air incrédule. James avait pris la divination par... défaut, disons. Et parce qu'Emmy avait un peu fait pression. Et parce que Sirius la prenait aussi. Enfin, pour beaucoup de raison sauf l'amour de la divination, quoi! Et Stoggal l'avait vite compris, vue leur assiduité commune, à lui et Sirius. Pour une raison étrange, Stoggal décelait vite quand ils inventaient leurs visions. C'est-à-dire quasiment à chaque fois.  
  
" - Une médaille de baptème, M. Potter? Et qu'y a-t-il sur cette médaille? Il n'y a que quelques signes qui peuvent se trouver sur une médaille, dans une vision, prononçait-elle d'une voix calme alors que ses yeux disaient clairement 'je vous attends au tournant, Potter', autant vous prévenir tout de suite, la Vierge Marie ne marche pas..."  
  
James regarda Sirius qui faisait une grimace qui mêlait compassion et rire. Quand il lança un coup d'oeil à Emmy, celle-ci haussa les épaules. Elle qui savait toujours tout sur la divination, elle n'avait rien appris sur les chaînes? Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Evans de lui enlever des colles, il n'allait pas s'en prendre maintenant!  
  
" - Alors, M. Potter?  
  
- Euh... Un ours?"  
  
James ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'était en pensant à Evans: quand il était entré dans sa chambre, il avait été frappé par un énorme ours en peluche qui traînait sur son lit. La prof le regarda embarassée et vexée.  
  
" - Euh... Oui, un ours sur une médaille. Bon, cela représente l'espérance, Potter. Cherchez par vous-même à quoi vous l'associez... Euh, bon... M. Diggory, que voyez-vous?"  
  
James croisa le regard d'Emmy, qui paraissait impressionée. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui souffla:  
  
" - Tu as vraiment vu quelque chose dans la boule?  
  
- Ce serait bien la première fois... fit remarquer Weasley  
  
- Ben... répondit James, je ne l'ai pas tout-à-fait vu, disons plutôt que je l'ai... pensé!  
  
- Et pourtant, tu as trouvé juste! Eh bien tu en as de la chance, mon petit Bout d'chou!"  
  
James fit une petite grimace. C'est en pensant à Evans qu'il avait trouvé l'ours: c'était bien la première fois qu'Evans lui portait chance! Il fallait donc qu'il associe l'espérance à Evans? Ouh la! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire? Sans doute qu'elle tiendrait sa parole... Du moins, il l'espèrait...  
  
Quand le cours fut fini et qu'il sortit dans le couloir pour se rendre en métamorphose, il vit que tous les autres élèves l'observaient étrangement. Même dans les yeux des Serpentards, il y avait une certaine admiration (enfin presque, ça reste des Serpentards, tout de même!). Tout le monde était stupéfié qu'il ait réussi à vraiment voir quelque chose dans sa boule de cristal. D'ailleurs, cela vexa un peu James. Il était si évident et certain qu'il était à ce point dénué de troisième œil? Quand il fit part de sa remarque à Emmy, championne toutes catégories du troisième œil, celle-ci lui offrit un grand sourire amusé:  
  
« - C'est pas ça, Bout d'chou, mais disons que tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour le cultiver, ton troisième œil, et que tu as un peu tendance à t'en vanter! D'ailleurs, je te ferai remarquer que c'est par pure chance que tu ne t'es pas planté: tu m'as dit toi-même que tu n'avais rien vu!»  
  
Mais James n'était pas trop d'accord. Après tout, deviner les choses, c'est le propre de la divination, non?  
  
Ils arrivèrent en salle de métamorphose, et James vit Evans penché au-dessus du bureau de McGonnagal, son petit carnet bleu à la main. Il fut pris d'un sorte d'angoisse, priant le dieu 'médaille avec un ours dessus' pour qu'elle respecte leur accord. En allant à sa place, il entendit McGonnagal dire:  
  
« - Oh! Potter n'a eu que trois heures la semaine dernière? C'est un véritable exploit! Miss Evans, si c'est l'effet de votre répression, je vous félicite grandement!»  
  
Et Evans de répondre:  
  
« - Merci mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas le cas…» en adressant un regard qui se voulait sans doute meurtrier à James, ce à quoi il répondit par l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et en passant à côté de lui, il l'entendit clairement dire : « - Pense au moins à Debra Hillway.»  
  
Mais Debra Hillway, Potter s'en fichait pas mal parce que le seul cours qui l'intéressait venait de commencer. (Et puis de toute façon, quand on regarde où on va, on fait la différence entre un escalier et un toboggan…). Il aimait la métamorphose pour quatre raisons très précises. La première était qu'il adorait changer des choses en d'autres. La seconde parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'entre Gryffondors, la troisième était qu'il excellait dans cette matière, et enfin, comme il excellait, il terminait avant les autres et pouvait bavarder sans gêne avec les Maraudeurs. De plus, cet été, une cinquième excellente raison était venu s'ajouter aux précédentes…  
  
Une fois donc que James et ses trois amis eurent transformé sans difficulté (grâce à la cinquième raison, leur adresse avait au moins décuplé; même chez Peter - James n'eu même pas à l'aider) leur tasse en hibou, soit l'œil intrigué de McGonnagal, ils se mirent à discuter, réunis au fond de la classe, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. James s'éclaircit la voix:  
  
« - Humm… Les gars, j'ai un petit truc à vous dire…»  
  
« - Quoi donc?» demanda Sirius  
  
« - Et bien en fait, Sirius, tu n'es pas concerné. Tu es le seul…»  
  
« - Accouche!» lança Peter  
  
« - Eh bien… Il faudrait que pendant une semaine, on ne joue aucun tour et qu'on ne parle pas à Evans… Remus, Peter et moi.»  
  
Vue la tête que faisait Peter et Sirius, James se dit que la pilule allait passer un peu moins bien que prévu.  
  
« - Mais c'est pas valable pour toi, Sirius»  
  
Mais manifestement, Sirius avait compris car il explosa tout bonnement de rire. Ceci n'étant pas d'une discrétion absolue, McGonnagal leur envoya un regard sévère, alors que les élèves qui n'obtenaient qu'une tasse à plume (cependant très décorative) les regardaient avec envie.  
  
Sirius essaya de contenir son rire aussi bien qu'il put alors que Peter, lui, ne semblait pas ravi:  
  
« - Et on peut savoir pourquoi?»  
  
« - Eh bien… En échange, elle m'enlève trois heures de colles et je garde la moyenne…»  
  
« - D'accord, continua Peter, et tu nous a engagé avec toi?»  
  
« - Ben…»  
  
« - Dis-donc, j'en ai eu que six sur le mois, de colles, moi! J'ai pas envie de payer les pots cassés!»  
  
« - Oh, ça va, tu vas bien aider un ami!» lâcha Sirius qui supportait difficilement le manque de solidarité venant de Peter  
  
« - Cela-dit, releva Peter, Evans vient de donner les fiches de colles à McGonnagal. Elle a rempli sa partie du contrat, tu n'es pas franchement obligé de faire pareil…»  
  
Bien qu'un peu lâche, l'idée semblait tentante… Même très tentante… Mais Remus ouvrit la bouche, et James sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire si on le faisait culpabiliser.  
  
« - Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Remus, lança-t-il, que c'est un pacte, qu'il faut honorer les pactes, qu'en plus nous sommes des Gryffondors, et tout et tout… Mais n'oublie pas que ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas préparer de blagues contre elle!»  
  
« - Je n'oublie pas, répondit calmement Remus, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout ce que j'allais te dire. Mais tu as raison.»  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, alors?» demanda Sirius, qui, n'étant pas engagé trouvait la situation décidément très cocasse  
  
« - J'allais dire que si jamais tu ne fais pas ce que tu as promis, Lily te le fera payer affreusement cher. Et elle est à la fois préfète et extrêmement douée en sortilèges…»  
  
Soudain, le visage de Peter changea d'expression:  
  
« - Dis, tu penses que si on en fait un peu plus, elle pourrait nous aider pour… autre chose?»  
  
James, Sirius et Remus n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Peter aurait dû être de loin le plus réfractaire.  
  
« - Comme quoi, par exemple?» demanda Sirius  
  
Le visage de Peter s'embrasa:  
  
« - Eh bien… Vous savez sûrement qu'ils ont organisé un bal pour Halloween… Et bon, Lily connaît bien Debra Hillway, la quatrième année, qui est plutôt jolie, alors je me disais que…»  
  
Décidément, aujourd'hui, Debra Hillway avait décidé de poursuivre James!  
  
« - Tu veux inviter Debra Hillway au bal, Peter?» demanda Remus  
  
« - Franchement, Peter, elle a six de Q.I. !» s'exclama Sirius  
  
« - Ne crois pas ça, répondit Peter, j'étais aller la voir quand on a failli lui casser la jambe…»  
  
'C'EST PAS DE NOTRE FAUTE SI ELLE A FAILLI SE CASSER LA JAMBE!!!' hurla James en son for intérieur.  
  
« - … et on a un peu parlé, continua Peter en grimpant dans l'échelle des rouges, et je te jure, c'est une fille adorable, et pas bête!»  
  
Sirius fit une moue montrant qu'il n'était pas convaincu.  
  
« - Et toi, enchaîna Peter, avec qui tu voudrais y aller, Sirius?»  
  
Sirius vira au rouge soutenu, et ce totalement contrairement à ses habitudes.  
  
« - Euh… Je sais pas, bafouilla-t-il, je… je verrais bien…»  
  
« - Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?Demanda James, tu as un faible pour quelqu'un?»  
  
« - Non, non, répondit immédiatement Sirius, Et toi, James, une idée?»  
  
En fait, James avait bien repéré une Serdaigle de quatrième année, une petite blonde plutôt bien fichue, mais préférant attendre d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, il décida de se la jouer cool:  
  
« - Bof, je sais pas trop… Au pire, je verrai avec Narcissa Dreams…Et toi Remus?»  
  
Remus le regarda avec une certaine mélancolie dans les yeux:  
  
« - Il faudra que je vérifie, mais je crois pas que je pourrai y être…»  
  
James laissa échapper un soupir. Il était sincèrement désolé pour son ami. Il trouvait sa situation si injuste! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de vivre comme les autres? Peter lança un regard désolé à Remus:  
  
« - Je… Enfin… J'ai vérifié, Remus. Tu ne… Enfin, tu ne peux pas, quoi…»  
  
Et en plus, cette fois, ils ne pourraient pas lui tenir compagnie… Enfin, si, ils pourraient. Ils devraient, même…  
  
« Il n'est pas question que vous vous priviez du bal pour moi.» ajouta Remus comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.  
  
« - Tu es sûr?Demanda Sirius qui avait visiblement eu la même idée, parce que ce n'est pas si important…»  
  
« - Certain.» répondit Remus, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
  
La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là.  
  
« - Bien, ce qui n'ont pas réussi, entraînez-vous. Sinon, vus me résumerez les chapitres sept, huit et neuf. Et si! Répondit-elle alors que toute la classe protestait. Je veux des bonnes notes aux BUSE.»  
  
Chacun rangea ses affaires et les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En passant devant Remus, James aurait juré l'avoir entendu dire à Sirius:  
  
« - Les autres, ils ont des murs devant les yeux, mais tu crois vraiment que moi, je n'ai pas vu de qui tu es amoureux?»  
  
Ce à quoi répondit Sirius, mal à l'aise:  
  
« - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.»  
  
James, avec ses murs devant les yeux, ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais foi de Potter, il allait trouver!


End file.
